The Betrothal
by Twilight51545888
Summary: Full Sum inside. Bella's Father passes away and the will is read. In it, its stated that she will marry Jacob Black, so the Swan Corporation can grow with help of the Black Corporation. The Twist? She is not in love with him, and has only one way out... Marriage to another man. Can Edward help? What if they are not in love? Can they make it through everything? Over 100,000 HITS!
1. Times of Sorrow, Not Celebration

**Hey. I just thought that I should give it a try at writing Twilight Fanfictions. It's as simple as that, really. I just wanted to see if this would be something that I could do… And this idea has been bothering me for MONTHS! So, here you go, I guess. Oh, and please leave a review to tell me what you thought about it all. I hope you guys will review... Yeah.  
**

* * *

**Story:**** The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary****:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_.  
_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may us later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**O**)ne:** **(**T**)imes (**O**)f (**S**)orrow, (**N**)ot (**C**)elebration**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

Ah, the company parties. My Father always insisted that I attend these. I thought that they could be fun in their own little ways occasionally, but I didn't get to talk to very many people there. Most didn't have the time of day for a mere eighteen-year-old girl, like myself. Well, except for my best friend Edward, of course. He was always there for me, no matter what. We couldn't ever get enough of the other. And before you ask, no. Edward and I aren't going out. We never have.

"Bella, hold still!" my Mother, Renee, said as she flat ironed my hair. We were in my mother's massive bathroom, getting ready. I could already hear some of my Father's guests coming in and talking about their various jobs and responsibilities. Mingling, if you will.

Our Family's company is within the top three Companies in America. First is the Cullen's company, then the Swan's, and then the Black's. The Cullen's is Edward's family. We have been friends for as long as we can remember, partially because our Father's have been business partners since before we were born. Before we were even thought of, I bet.

"But I don't want to..." I complained with a pout. Though my Mother was behind me, she could clearly see the pout in the mirror above the sink that we were facing. The bathroom was pretty big, with a shower, over-flow bathtub, steam-room and a jacuzzi. Also, the tiles under my bare feet were nice and heated, so that made it really nice when you step out of the shower, like I had just a half hour ago. "And why is dad holding a party _again_ this week?"

"He just wants to, Bella... You know, there is going to be someone that your Father wants to help him run the business, and he wants all of his associates to be here... There. I'm finished with your hair. Now, go and get your outfit on. I will have your sisters come up here in a little bit so you can chit-chat while they apply your make up." I groaned at the mention of them playing Bella Barbie. "And before you ask, yes; you do have to wear as much as they put on you."

My sisters were Alice and Rosalie. My mom had wanted a big family, but she couldn't have very many kids. But she was glad that she could have us three. Even though you could tell that my dad wanted a boy at some point, you knew that he loved us just by looking at him.

Once my mom left, I got up out of my very comfortable chair and walked over to the hook that the hanger was hanging off of and grabbed my dress. I didn't know why, but I felt like dressing a little more than usual tonight. I didn't think it was at all necessary, but I just wanted to. I figured it would make my dad happy, to see me looking my best.

I couldn't wait to see the Cullen boys, too. Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They were like family to us. Our parents, both Edward's and mine, knew just how much we all cared about each other. They were the brothers I never had, and the boys my mother never got a chance to have. It was the same, but the other way around with Esme. She's Edward's mother. She had three handsome boys, all of which she loved very much, but you just knew she wanted a girl, too.

As I took the non-see-through white plastic over the top of the hanger, I could see my dress. As beautiful as ever. It was a nice midnight blue, and I just fell in love with it the moment I laid eyes on the thing. I put the dress on, and it fit like a glove. Tight in all the right places, and poofing out ever-so-slightly at the end. It only came it just above my knees, and was spaghetti straps. Absolutely perfect for my tiny figure.

"Bellllla!" I cringed as I heard Alice and Rosalie call for me. I saw them walk into the bathroom, wearing their outfits, with their hair and make up perfectly done, and a make up bag in each of their hands. "Time to be _Bella Barbie_!"

Oh, great.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I fidgeted in my seat as we headed toward the Swan mansion. It wasn't as big as ours, but it was still a pretty good size. I would go into details, but that has to wait for now. Right at this moment, I was in a limo with my Mother, Father, and two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. We all got along real well, but for some reason I didn't want to be around them at this moment. I didn't want to go to the party at all, but my Father insisted that I go anyway.

"Edward, calm down," my brother, Jasper, said placing a hand on my shoulder. He was always able to tell what someone was feeling. He just had this calmness about him that was pretty contagious.

"I can't I just... can't!" I said. He removed his hand as the mansion came into view. It was semi-formal. All of us boys were wearing dress pants with a matching jacket, and a different color button up shirt underneath. Mine was a deep purple, while Emmett went for a maroon and Jasper a dark blue. My Father went for the casual black. Esme was wearing just a plain white dress that went to below her knees.

"Son, what's wrong?" My Father asked, slightly worried about my discomfort.

"I don't know..."

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" My Mother asked. Great. Now I had everyone's attention.

"I'm fine. I just don't like these parties." That answer seemed to be enough for the others. Well, all but Emmett.

"Bro, just admit it," he said, he signature grin in place, "you want to see Bella!"

"Shut up, Emmett! You want to see Rosalie!" That got him to be quiet, but he still had that grin as the limo driver came to a stop. A minute later, the door was open for us and, Carlisle leading, we each exited the vehicle, one at a time. I was last, and thanked the driver as I walked up the brick stone stairs to the door of the mansion.

Right as I got in I knew where I wanted to go. I went up the stairs, trying to avoid as many people as possible, and went to the second set of stairs, these ones slightly more hidden behind a sharp corner. They led up to the third floor. Once I was there, I walked down the hall and counted the rooms until I arrived at Bella's. I had been around here enough times to know exactly where to go.

Knocking twice, I waited for a call to come in. I didn't get one, so I tried the glass door knob. _O_pening the door, I saw that Bella wasn't in her room. Not wanting to stay too long, I closed the door and turned down the hall towards Alice's room. As if she knew i was coming, she opened the door before I had the chance to even touch the knob.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, jumping into my arms. I gave her a tight, warm hug. She was always like a little sister to me. And you couldn't help but adore her. She looked like a pixie.

"Hey, Alice," I said, smiling. "Do you know where Bella is?"

"She's right in here," Alice said, pointing behind her shoulder. "And Jasper..?"

"Is down stairs, probably waiting for you." She squealed and then headed towards the stairs. I laughed one more time before walking into the room. "Bella where--?" I stopped myself early.

Before me stood Bella in a midnight blue dress that barely went to above her knees. The make up she was wearing was light, but noticeable. It accented her perfectly. And that color on her skin... I looked her up and down, noticing how perfectly fit it was on her. She had her hair down and straightened. It reached her waist. Some of it was pulled back into a small little half pony tail. Smaller pieces of hair framed and accented her face. To say the least, she looked radiant.

She started to look uncomfortable. "Do I really look that bad?" I was snapped out of my Bella gazing my her little voice. She looked so beautiful, but she must have taken my silence as a bad thing.

"No... You look... Amazing..." I breathed. She blushed, and then did a little twirl for me.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen." She walked towards me, and I stuck my arm out for her to take.

"Any time, Miss Swan," I replied, giving her a crooked smile. She wrapped her tiny hand around my arm. "Well? Shall we go and mingle with your Father's guests, acting as if we actually care what they have to say?" She giggled.

"Why yes, we shall."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was so happy that Edward was here. I didn't think he would go, being as stubborn as he is and all. But he will always have a place in my heart for constantly being there for me. He probably just went for me, knowing how much I hate these. I am forced to go because they are at my house.

But after a few hours of acting like I cared, I was tired. So was Edward. He was courteous enough to stay with me the whole time. He was always such a gentleman.

"Do you think we should go and hang out in my room?" I asked, walking with him out of the parlor. "I just want to relax for a while..."

"That's sounds like a good idea," Edward replied, letting me take him arm once again. "You look like you are just about to pass out, too," he observed.

"Yeah, I know... These death traps that Alice put me in are hurting!" Edward laughed at my discomfort as we moved through the crowd of various business men and women. I playfully slapped his arm, and he faked a wince. "Don't make fun of me!"

"What? I didn't say anything?" He failed at keeping a straight face. We walked for a while, me sneaking glances at him while we made our way to the stairs. We wanted to just slip away from everyone; everything. Then I remembered.

"You know, according to my Mother, Charlie just wanted to call everyone here because he was looking for someone to merge with, or something like that," I waved it off like it was nothing.

"Oh, really? My Father, Carlisle has been talking about our two companies meeting together, but there had never been anything final just yet.

"Edward, do you think maybe--?"

"Help! Someone call for help!" Everyone's attention was driving towards the doorway to the kitchen, where Mike Newton, a high class business man's associate was yelling. "It's Mr. Swan! Somebody help him! He's unconscious!"

This got everyone's attention, especially mine. I ran through the people, Edward trailing behind, and others got out of my way as I headed towards the blonde. Before I was even five yards away, he called out to me that Charlie was in the kitchen, on the floor. I headed in and then people started crowding the doorway. In the distance, I could hear people yelling. But I didn't care too much. I didn't even realize that they were talking into their phone for an ambulance.

He was lying on the floor, a wine glass not too far from his hand. It was empty, save for a few drops left in the bottom. The cooks were going mad trying to wake him up, and keep everyone out of the way.

I hadn't even realized my eyes filled with tears until I felt them slide down my cheeks. I knelt down beside my Father, and pressed on his shoulder. Lightly at first, but then getting more and more aggressive.

"Dad... Dad, wake up... _Wake up_, Charlie! _Wake_ up! _Get Up_!" My voice was strained by the tears in my throat. I was being pulled away from him and gathered up in two strong arms. "What's wrong with him?" I cried. Looking to my Father, I could see that his face was changing colors. Lack of oxygen. "Help him!" I loudly cried, tears completely clouding my vision. I barely felt Edward stroking my back. "Help him..." I sobbed.

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review. I absolutely know that the next chapter will be longer, but I didn't want to put too much into this one. I did want to get the background information from everyone out there so that you kinda got the idea.**


	2. Can It All Be True?

**Oh my gosh. Are you guys serious? I can't believe this... I mean, when I went to put this story up, I was actually concerned that you all wouldn't like it at _all_. And now... I think that you guys have inspired me to write more. I am loving this story line, how about you?**

**To thoughs of you that added this story to favorites, after just one chapter, I want to thank you... n12tiffany89, Ri40, and sunnydaaaayyys07. You three rock!**

**I would also like to thank thoughs of you that are getting this through alerts... There are a lot more names, but I want to thank you, still... 17vampire, bellacooper, Chloe McMurray, fachiz12, flamingheart1974, h3ath3r Cull3n, Haylzi, Klulu120, Lil' Ortiz 54, Ri40, Slugbuglver, and twilight lover219. You are all awesome, and I loved being able to say that you were the ones that added this to alerts. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Story:**** The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary****:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_.  
_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may us later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)wo:** **(**C**)an (**I**)t (**A**)ll (**B**)e (**T**)rue (**?**)  
**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

The sickening smell of a hospital was the last thing that I wanted to deal with at this moment. I was nauseated, and just wanted to head home, with my Father. I wanted him to be OK. I wanted this to just end.

He had been in the intensive care unit for about two hours now, and it was was starting to feel like _several_ hours had passed since I had last seen him. They wouldn't tell me anything. _Any_thing. I am his daughter, and they wouldn't tell me a thing about his condition.

Everyone in the waiting room was worried. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Renee, Jacob Black, Billy Black, Edward and I were all there for him. We had a private waiting room, away from everyone else. Especially the paparazzi. They were as annoying as you would think. And they would have a frenzy if they found out what had happen. Well, we didn't really know what has happen yet, but still.

Thankfully Carlisle went to med school. He is actually a certified doctor, and used to work at the hospital that we had taken Charlie to. Though, his company makes a lot more money than he could have ever gotten being in the medical field. Carlisle was able to get Charlie to breath again before the paramedics arrived at my house, and was in the ambulance with my Father while they were taking him away. He informed them of what he knew.

I had to drive with Edward in his car. I was just crying too much to drive myself. Carlisle got suited up in a coat and they had him checking Charlie`s charts and status throughout the time we have been here. We were able to get Charlie as much attention as he needs. That and we have amazing insurance, so they always took good care of us here.

But, going into 'Doctor Mode', Carlisle wasn't able to tell us anything until he knew for sure what they were going to have to deal with. When he did come into the waiting room, we were all surprised to see him.

Taking a breath, he looked towards my Mother, and calmly started, "Renee, it seems that Charlie has had a severe heart attack--"

"Is he going to be alright? Is he OK? Can we see him? What's wrong?" Renee frantically interrupted him. Carlisle just continued speaking as if she hadn't spoken at all. He was used to overreactions, and normal reactions, for that matter.

"And we are doing our very best to make sure that he will make it through for a few more hours, but there seems to be several things wrong with him at the moment. We have had to revive him twice now because of him losing strength. He has requested that his lawyers come in and see him, though. So, Billy, Jacob, if you would come with me, please."

Jacob and his Father Billy both stood up, and started to follow Carlisle into my Father's room. I didn't think that this was fair at all. I buried my face into Edward's shoulder as I thought about this more. Why would Charlie want to see _them _first? Wouldn't he want to see his family? What if he just lasts long enough to see them? And what if I don't get to say goodbye?

I should stop thinking like that, but I just couldn't help it. I could hear Alice and Rosalie's soft, and slightly muffled, cries as they too buried their faces in their best friend's shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett were about as close as me and Edward, if not closer. The same went for Alice and Jasper.

What was going to happen?

The Blacks were good lawyers, never loosing a case, so I had complete and total faith in them, as ways. Me and Jacob had been long time friends as well. But I don't think that they were talking to Charlie about sewing anybody anytime soon.

They were going in there to talk to him about something that I hoped he would never have to do. Never have to even talk about. I hoped that I wouldn't have to hear it, but at the same time, I wanted to know what he would leave for everyone. And at the same time, I didn't want to have to think about.

The Will.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

After my Father called Billy and Jacob to go into Charlie's room, I got concerned. I felt my angel bury her face into my shoulder and knew that she was thinking. And of course it was about her Father.

She didn't want to have to think about him being in the hospital, but I had faith in Carlisle. He would do everything he could to make sure that Charlie would make it through just fine. What exactly was wrong with him, anyway?

Carlisle came back without the Black's in toe, and looked at Renee. "Charlie is with the Blacks now, but has requested that he see his immediate family after they are done discussing their business. He is stable, but still very weak."

"What's happening? What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry, but I have told you all that I can at this point. I'm going to go check on his vitals one last time, and then I will tell you when you can see him." And with that, Carlisle turned around and left. You know, despite the situation, actually seeing my Father in person doing this doctor stuff was always really kinda cool. He continuously encouraged us boys to pursue the career as well.

But once Carlisle left, I could hear my brother, Emmett, trying to calm down Rosalie. Jasper wasn't having as big of a problem, because everyone was just plain out comfortable around him. I was concerned for the girls, seeing as how they were all like sisters to me. I would hate for them to have to go through someone, that I personally thought of as a second Father, dieing. It was heart wrenching thinking about the whole thing.

As we waited, I wished that I could hear what was going on in that hospital room. The Blacks finally stepped out, over an hour later, and back into the waiting room, I saw my Bella brighten up a bit. Carlisle came out after the Blacks, and looked around the room.

"Normally, I would have no problem whatsoever with having you all go in there and visit Mr. Swan, but something has come up and I think that that would be a bad idea at this point," Carlisle said, rather sadly. It was unusual for me to hear my Father talk in such a quiet, reserved manner. Sure I had seen him tell patients in the past that their loved ones weren't going to make it, but this was a dear friend of his, and it was effecting his family as well as Charlie's.

Esme, who had stayed completely silent this whole time, finally asked, "Carlisle, don't you think that the girls should be able to see there Father? If worst comes to worst, this might be a last time for them." The reason Renee didn't say anything was because she was choked up with tears at the moment.

"Esme, I know that, but he is actually real weak. We have no idea why, and at this point, we are wanting to do as many tests on him as possible, to see what is making him so weak. We are thinking that his immune system is real messed up, and he was hardly able to do anything that the Blacks asked him to do. That's part of the reason why it took us more than an hour to get out of there."

Esme sat there, staring at her hands, trying to figure out a way to let the girls go in and see there Father, but she couldn't get around what Carlisle had said. He was too weak. If his immune system was bad, then they would have to be careful about anyone that they let in there. Right as I thought this, a nurse came into the room, leaving the door open behind her, walked over and stood by my Father.

"Yes, Angela? What do you need?" he kindly greeted.

"Dr. Cullen, we are going to have to be careful about being around him, so we have been asked to wear these surgical masks," she pulled one out of her pocket and handed it to my Father, "to make sure we can't get anything, and that he can't get anything else from us."

"Thank you, Angela. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's about all. We just wanted to make sure everyone was safe while we were running the tests, so if you have to go in and check on him--" Angela stopped mid-sentence. My Father and her stood there for a brief moment, hardly even a second, listening to the sound of a flat line. Right as they heard it, they knew where it was from. They ran out the door, turned the corner and raced down the hall. That brought us men up to our feet, and we stood in the hall as we watched them race down the halls, calling to the nurses station. "Get a crash cart!" I heard my Father yell.

The five girls, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, my Mother, and Renee, all stayed in their seats, knowing what was happening. We all wanted to go down the hall and see what was going on, if they would be able to save him, but we also knew that we had to stay with our girls. The three of us, almost spontaneously, ran over and held our girls. We all hoped and prayed that Carlisle would be able to save Charlie, and that this would all be over in a matter of minutes. But what you hope, pray and wish for, doesn't always come true.

We had the door closed for about five minutes before Carlisle came through it, looking grim. We were extremely worried at this point, not knowing what was happening. Well, we didn't really want to believe what was happening, but we were all pretty aware.

"Renee, can I speak with you outside, for a moment?" Carlisle asked calmly, going into what Bella called 'Doctor Mode'. Just by the way that he asked to see her, we knew. Charlie Swan was gone.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I had tried to be silent, not wanting Edward to even hear me cry, but my sobs escaped my throat as I saw Renee walk out of the private waiting room and talk to Carlisle in the hall. I knew it. Charlie was gone. I hadn't even been able to say goodbye. My Father was gone. He didn't even know how much I love him, and care about him. Well, he probably knew, but I wanted to be able to tell him one last time.

When Renee back in, her sobs escaping almost painfully, we all turned to Carlisle, who was following her, and he confirmed our nightmare.

"I'm sorry, but, as I have just told Mrs. Swan, Charlie has passed away. We did all that we could do, but there was nothing to prevent this from happening. I'm so sorry..."

Me and my sisters cried more, but we kinda knew that this was going to happen, so it wasn't too big of a blow. We had gotton out most of our cries when Carlisle left when he heard the flat line. I was just about out of tears anyway.

"It's not your fault," Billy said, speaking up after a few minutes. Jacob looked solemn, and looked at me like he wished that he was the one holding me and not Edward.

"Oh, that reminds me," Carlisle said, looking to Jacob and Billy, who were sitting to the right of me. "Billy, Jacob... Charlie had you two go into his room for something that he wished to be discussed now, if you would be so kind," Carlisle moved to the side, leaning against the wall as Billy and Jacob stood up.

Jacob started, "Right. So, Charlie had us go in there and we got out official documents, and he wrote out his will," I cringed at the thought of knowing my Father was gone, and then right after having to hear what was left of him.

"So," Billy added, "We are going to read it, exactly as it says, and we hope that you all will be able to understand that we can't change what he is choosing to do with his money and fortune. Are there any questions about the will before we start?" Us four, me, my Mother and my two sisters, shook our heads in the negative, and then Billy continued. "I would also like to say that Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper don't have to be here for the reading of the will if you don't want him to be."

"No," Rosalie said, snuggling against her best friend, "I want them to stay here. What about you two?"

"I agree," me and Alice said at the same time.

"Very well, then," Jacob said. He then pulled out a letter from the inside pocket of his jacket. It wasn't until I noticed his jacket that I remembered we were all still dressed up from the company party. "Dad, if you would?" He handed the paper to Billy, and then the old man began to read it.

_To my the Lovely Ladies of my life,_

_I would like to apologize about how this all had to end. I wish that I could be there for you girls, and see you grow up even more, and even walk down the aisle. I wish that I could be the one to walk you down, but sadly, I can't. I wish you all to find the loves of your lives, even if thoughs loves are right in front of you. You might not realize it, but you are the most precious things to me. I wish you all to have only the best in life, and that you will always have me in your hearts._

_To my beautiful wife, Renee... I hope that you can just relax once this is all over, so I got you a two story house by the girls, because I know that you always wanted to live a simpler life than what we have, and because I love you so much, the island that we own in the Bahamas. I hope that you won't mind me giving you $175,000,000. I know that you wouldn't normally want to have a lot of money, as usual, but I want to make sure you are always taken care of.  
_

_To my oldest child, Rosalie... Always the stunning one, I leave you a three story, fifteen car garage mansion in Beverley Hills, all of my cars, trucks, and convertibles, because I know how much you loved them, and approximately $250,000,000. I hope you use it well, and that you will always think of me when you are walking around the mansion or driving around._

_To my second oldest, Alice... Always the fashionable one, I leave you a three story mansion as well, complete with its own basketball court and olypic sized swimming pool. With this mansion, I also leave you $250,000,000. I hope that you will go on all of your little shopping sprees thinking about me and how much you have always ment to me, my daughter._

_To my youngest, Isabella... Always the smart one, I want to leave you with something that I have always prized. You, my darling, are going to have the keys, so to speak, to the entire Swan family fortune. Everything that I have worked for is going to be yours, and I hope that you keep the family's legacy going strongly. I think that you out of all of your sisters would be able to keep it going smoothly and I hope that my faith in you is not dismissed by anyone else. You will do perfectly, as always._

_And I have one more thing for you, my Isabella... I wish you to marry Jacob Black. He is my best friends' son, and by watching you two over the years, I can tell that you have a 'thing' for each other. I hope that you two will always have happy moments, and that you will be able to run both of your familys' companies successfully. You two will be perfect for one another... I just know it!_

_But, of course, if my eyes couldn't see the happiness that yours held when you were with someone else, then I can't interrupt love, now can I? Isabella, my darling, if you are currently in love with someone, then I want you to marry them instead of Jacob. The thing is that I want you to be married to this man for at least a year and a half in order for you to get out of this betrothal. You will also be expected to have an heir within this year and a half._

_If you don't have an heir in this time, or you get divorced, then you are to marry Jacob immediately. You two seem perfect for each other, so I don't get why you would be with anyone else, but I might be wrong. You have three months to get married after this is read. If you are not, then you will be married to Jacob.  
_

_I wish all of your girls the best in life, and I hope that you can very well live life to the fullest. I will always be watching over you four, and I hope that you will always think of me._

_-Charlie Swan  
_

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it.****  
**


	3. A Solution Found in a Friend

**Hmmm... That wasn't even close to being the response that I wanted from you guys. After I praised you... I know that it hasn't been long since my last update, but I have to get this idea out of my head if I want to just stop writing. **

**I want you to know that the only possible way that i will be updating now, is if I get five reviews on this chapter. I have a set date in my mind for when I would update after this. So for every review after the fifth one, I will update a day sooner. OK? I hope you will all be OK with that. I mean, it seems just plain out fair to me. Not like any of you care anyways.  
**

* * *

**Story:**** The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary****:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_.  
_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)hree:** **(**A**) (**S**)olution (**F**)ound (**I**)n (**A**) (**F**)riend****  
**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

I sat there shocked once Billy read the will. Well I think, no I _know_, that everyone was shocked. I was... engaged? But my Father had to have known that the relationship between me and Jacob was purely a friendship, and was never _ever _going to become something more. I didn't like him like _that_.... I never had. I didn't even have thoughts about him in that way. Ever.

There was a good whole minute of silence that the Blacks stood in front of me, and then the respectively took their seats once again. Edward's arms around me quickly tightened once the Blacks sat down. I looked over to Carlisle, someone I have considered a Father since I was a baby, and saw the shock on his face. Apparently he hadn't known anything before hand about what the Blacks were planning on reading. What my Father had wrote.

"So," everyone's attention snapped to Carlisle as he started to speak, no one expecting him to break the silence, "Bella is now engaged... to Jacob... Because her Father's will says so..?"

No one answered and another short silence filled the room until Billy cleared his throat. "Yes, um... You all have to remember that it was a surprise to us as well, what with the two of us being there as he wrote it. But all in all, I think that it is a great idea, and our companies meeting together would be a great bonus to this happy union." Billy was looking at me, but my attention was focused on Jacob. I had my head below Edward's neck, so I couldn't see where he was looking, but by the way that Jacob was staring towards something slightly above me, I could tell that he and Edward were glaring at one another.

"I think you should follow your Father's wishes, Bella," he looked more attentively towards me. A very feral growl came from Edward. "It would be the right thing to do, don't you think?" At this he not only gestured towards me, but to the others in the room, which, save for Carlisle, were on my right hand side. The Blacks were sitting next to me and Edward, Edward being between us, and Carlisle was leaning against a wall on the far left side of the room.

When he gestured to them, I was able to see that he only earned himself disapproving looks from my sisters, and glares from Emmett and Jasper. I was sure that Edward was doing the same thing to _both _of the Blacks now.

"I.. don't... I just... don't know..." I was barely able to whisper. I didn't know why exactly I couldn't form a complete sentence right at the moment, though I did have a good idea.

"Well, my dear... are you in love with another man?" Billy asked, seemingly anxious as to what my answer was going to be. A little too anxious.

"Um, well, I uhh..." I didn't really have an answer for him. That was the flat out truth in this situation. I didn't know. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Actually, the sad part was that I _probably _didn't love someone.

"Then I see no problem with you two getting married. Do you, Renee?" My Mother just shook her head in the negative, meaning that she didn't htink it was a bad idea at all. Gee, thanks mom...

"Sweetie, I think that if this is what your Father wanted," she made a pathetic gesture with her tissue-filled hand towards Billy's, which had held the will, "then you shouldn't go against it."

"Mom!" it was Rosalie who interjected, "Do you really think that Bella _loves _him? That she _truely _loves him?"

My Mother opened her mouth to answer, but I interrupted, saying, "Rose, it's OK." She has done enough with just her simple little statement. "I think I just... I just need a while alone, OK? This is just... too much..." I was about to get up when Edward pulled me back gently.

"Here," he searched in the pocket of his dress pants for his car keys. His Volvo. The only reason that me and him were able to get to the hospital in the first place was because he has a car over in our garage. It was the same with Esme and Carlisle's Mercedes, as well as Alice's porche, Rosalie's M3, and Emmett's jeep. Though, he liked to work on it.

The Cullen's visited so much that they would keep their vehicles there for emergencies, like the one that just took place. It was a smart move, actually. Plus, they usually rode around in limos when they would go somewhere as a family.

"I think that you will need these," he placed the keys into my waiting hands and stood up with me. "Just take as long as you need, and try to be safe," he wiped away my tears to indicate his meaning. We embraced tightly and then I turned around.

I was met with Rosalie standing up and giving me a hug as well. She whispered in my ear, "Just think before you do anything rash, or something that you might regret." I mouthed a thank you as we pulled away.

I hugged Emmett, Jasper and Alice all in turn, Emmett almost crushing me with his bear-like hug. Carlisle surprised me when he came over and hugged me as well. Out of all of them, I gave him the longest hug, burying my face into his white doctor's coat. I thought that it was a little different seeing him in it, though his family was used to it. Before the Blacks could try to get up and give me a hug, I quickly turned and walked out of the room, wiping away yet another tear.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

As I watched my angel leave the room, I was over come with sadness that she was no longer with me. In more than one way. She couldn't be with me in any intimate way because of the proposal. That, and I was pretty sure that her 'hubby-to-be' wouldn't want me to hold her, or even be close to her for that matter. Why would her Father put something like that on her? Wait... that doesn't actually sound like Charlie...

"Billy," I asked, sitting down and facing the Blacks. I don't normally address him as Billy, seeing as how he is an associate of my Father's. But this seemed to be the perfect time to start acting less of a gentleman and more of a caring friend. My Father was still standing in front of me, and looked down to them as well. My siblings were also still standing, the girls sitting down in their seats. "That seems a little odd, don't you think so?"

"Well, yes. I mean, she should have had to problem what-so-ever with following her Father's wishes. After all, it was his_ last _wish and-"

"That's not what I ment, Billy," I interrupted, this short conversation was getting me agitated.

"Well, then what did you mean, son?" I could tell that he was getting impatient with me, though we had hardly been talking at all. I didn't think that I had to answer him, though. He was just... weird...

"Oh, nothing... I think that this has just been a long night. Everything seems strange to me," I joked. He seemed to catch along, and smiled as well.

"I think that this has in fact been a long enough day for all of us." Billy stood up and walked towards my Father, shaking his hand. "I think that you should all get some rest," he released Carlisle's hand, "seeing as how we have gone through so much... I have lost my best friend, and you boys have lost someone that was like Carlisle to you," I shivered, thinking about having to lose my real Father along with Charlie. "I wish you girls the best," he offered to Rosalie, Alice, and the sobbing Mother, Renee. Rose, as you could plainly tell, didn't give a rat's ass about what he had to say at the moment.

We finally said our goodbyes to the Blacks, me giving Jacob no more than a half hearten handshake and a glare, and we all headed out the door, into the rain. Great. When we got out we were also met by another unfortunate thing. Paparazzi. I could practically see their heads spining with possibilities as to why we were in the hospital. And of course, why the Swan family wasn't leaving all at the same time. I bet they bugged Bella when she was leaving as well. Damn...

When we got to our cars, we have to travel differently than when we arrived. Though Carlisle arrived in the ambulance, my Mother took her Mercedes to the hospital with her. Alice and Jasper were in Alice's Porche, Emmett and I in his jeep, and Rosalie and her Mother in the M3. We liked bringing multiple vehicles everywhere (unless riding in a limo) so that we could have someone just go home by themselves if they wanted, or needed to. Which was exactly how it went with Bella going.

At my Father's offer, we decided before we left that it would be best if we all head over to my house and spend the night there. We were worried that there would be too many memories over at the Swan mansion for the girls to go and sleep there just yet. We cared very much for this family, as you could tell.

But my main worry right at this point was Bella. I thought about her constantly on the ride home. Perhaps it was a mistake to have her leave and drive by herself when there was so much that just went on. She was crying and I let her drive. In the rain. And I have absolutely no clue where she is.

Good one there, Edward.

I think that all of the girls were planning on not showing how much this all really hurt them. They were strong girls. On the outside. I knew them well enough to know that by tonight they would be sneaking into my brother's rooms and talk to them about what happened. That would be the only time that they would let their true emotions show. When they were around the ones that cared for them the most.

We arrived at the white mansion that I have called home since the day I was born, and got out of our cars. We gave our keys to the waiting valet parkers that we had for the mansion. They were to drive our cars to the underground car lot in their spots. Each car had a spot so that you knew where to go whenever you wanted your car. Also it was underground, so that you had plenty of space to drive out which ever you were driving. It was pretty neat. Bella's house had the same thing as well. We wanted them to be customary, so we both got them installed.

As we went into the mansion, we were greeted by something that I loved to have. Luxery. Eight maids went up to us and, one each, got our coats and asked if there was anything we would need. The girls that needed them asked for a spare bedroom to be made up for them. I was tired, or so I wanted my Father to believe that, and I faked a yawn, excusing myself to my room.

I was followed by Emmett and Jasper, who also wanted to retire to their rooms.

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

It was about four in the morning, but none of us could sleep at the moment. We had of course waited until Carlisle and Esme went to bed before sneaking into Emmett's room, because we didn't want to risk being caught or anything. All of us changed into comfortable clothes, because there were spares for everyone here.

We had a heated discussion about the girls' future. We were all worried about them. And though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I had to admit to myself that I felt a little lonely not being able to hold someone. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled together on Emmett's massive bed and Alice and Jasper were leaning against the bed holding each other. I was simply in a computer chair that I had moved from the corner of the room to near the bed.

"_How_ could Charlie have thought that marrying off his eigh_teen_ year old daughter would be even remotely close to a good idea?"

"I don't know, Edward..." Alice's pixie like face was streaming with tears as we talked about her sister's fate. "I mean, I guess that my Father always trusted the Blacks, and he wanted Bella to marry into their family. But what ever the reason... what's done is done... Poor Bella..." she started sobbing again. It was hard to watch her cry. She was normally so upbeat and lively.

"Edward," Rosalie said, lifting her head from Emmett's shoulder, "what were you getting at? Back at the hospital, I mean. You were starting to talk to Billy about something and then you stopped before you lost your temper."

I faked a laugh. "Rose, what are you talking about--"

"Edward Cullen I know you better than that now answer the question." She was stern when she wanted an answer.

"I just though that it was a little strange that Billy was reading the will..."

"What do you mean?" she looked confused. I sighed.

"Emmett, Jasper," I turned to and pointed towards my two brothers, "don't _you_ two think that it's a little strange?"

"I think that I know where you're getting at," Jasper said, always the thinker. Emmett just sat, listening.

"What are you talking about?" Alice injected, trying to comprehend this. It was funny seeing her confused. Not the time for laughs, but still.

"Billy Black is the owner of the third largest company in America. Once they go global they might be able to get richer than the Cullen Corporation, but still not larger than the Swan Corporation," I was using hand gestures at this point to help them with my point. "Bella has the rights to the Swan Corporation, so if Jacob and Bella were to marry, then once Jacob has the rights to the Black Corporation, he could easily become the richest man in the world once they are global."

My siblings seemed to catch on but let me continue nonetheless. "I think that they are just trying to get Bella's family's money. This is just how I see it, I mean. I am not sure..."

"Edward..." Jasper started tentatively, "I think that you might have something here, but you have to keep it from Bella--"

"What?!" everyone in the room 'sshh'ed me, so I continued quieter. "Are you _crazy, _Jasper?"

"A little bit, but I think it's what should happen."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Where is she, anyway?" Emmett asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"I don't know," I answered, but right as I said that my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"E-Edward?" a scared sounding voice answered.

Bella!

"Bella, where are you?" I asked. I tried to listen to her small voice but it was slightly difficult with the others in the room asking how she was and if she needed anything, and repeating my question of where she was at,

"I'm at my house, but no one is here..."

"Bella, everyone is here at my house, so just come over, OK? We are in Emmett's room, so try and be as quiet as possible. My parents are asleep."

"OK, I will... Thank you."

"Take good care while driving, OK?"

"I will. See you soon. Bye," she hung up after I said goodbye to her.

It took only five minutes of me pacing back and forth, hoping that she was OK, before I heard the car pull up. Emmett held me back when I tried to go down stairs to greet her, saying, 'She is shook up enough as it is. Just let her get up here on her own, OK?"

With a sigh I waited for her to make it up the flight of stairs. and I could hear her high heels clicking as she walked on the marble floor until she stopped and it sounded like she was taking them off. Finally she reached the door, shoes in hand.

"Hey," she smiled weakly. She still had her dress clothes on, though they were now slightly wrinkled by the fact that she had been driving for so long. I enveloped her in a hug and heard her sisters getting up from their spots to hug her as well.

"Come on... Let's get you into something a little more comfortable," Alice said as she took Bella buy the hand to a spare bedroom down the hall. Rose followed, and after about four minutes, they were out of the room with Bella's hair in a ponytail and her in pajamas. I gave her another hug as she approached and we all sat back down how we were before she called. Except, Bella was in my lap now, crying softly and silently into my shoulder.

"So-o... what were you guys talking about before I got here?" her voice was a little scratchy because of the crying, but we all heard her just fine, and knew not to bother her about it at all.

"We were talking about dad's will..." Rose answered for her, new tears forming in the blonde's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella..."

"Rose, there is no way of getting out of this. And on top of that... I don't want you to be sorry for me. It's what dad wanted, I guess."

"I wish we could help you," Jasper sighed. Then it clicked in my head.

"Jasper, you're wrong. There is a way for her to get out of this proposal. Don't you all remember?" They all looked to each other, confused.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Jasper seemed perplexed.

"Hey, Bella... Think you can stand up for me real quick?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she answered, confused. When she got off of my lap, she stood a few feet away from me. I got up as well and got close to her. Then I did something no one expected me to do. I went down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review please. I hope you liked it. It was pretty long, I guess. I don't think I want to be writing anymore...****  
**


	4. Telling Family & Acting Happy

**Here is your update. This is going to be in Edward's point of view for the first part instead of Bella's. I thought that maybe it will turn out good. I hope you enjoy this a lot and please tell me what you think about it. Thanks so much. A lot of talking in this chapter, and that makes it all the more longer. I want eight reviews before I update once again. I'm sorry, but I just thought that this was too cute of an idea to not put this chapter up. I hope you all don't hate me.**

* * *

**Story:**** The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary****:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_.  
_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**F**)our:** **(**T**)elling (**F**)amily (**A**)nd ****(**A**)cting ****(**H**)appy****  
**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

I was able to hear everyone in the room gasped at what I had just asked. All of mine and Bella's siblings sat up and ever so slightly sat forward a little, as if there were afraid that they wouldn't be able to hear her answer. I saw Bella... my sweet Bella... look around slowly to the others in the room. I didn't dare move my stare from her face as she returned hers to mine.

"E-_Ed_ward," she stuttered, "a-are you... s-_serious_?" I smiled at her. I could feel the eyes of my brothers on me.

"Bella, I don't want you to have to marry _Jacob_ of all people," it took all I had not to spit at the name, "and I think that this is going to be your only possible way and opportunity of having a_ normal_ life... I want you to have everything that you have always wanted, and if you are willing to wait a year and a half then you will be able to get everything your heart desires. We can divorce after wards if that's what you want. I want you to be have all the best in life and I think that I can help you get what you want."

Bella's eyes started tearing up slightly, and I doubted that my siblings were able to see it because she wished them away as soon as they came. It was hard for me to even see and she was looking right at me.

"I will..." she whispered, and then she cleared her throat slightly and said a little bit louder, "Yes. I'll marry you."

Relief washed over me in waves as I got up and gave my best friend a hug, spinning her around and around in my arms. I could hear my siblings clapping their hands and laughing slightly. I think that Alice had tears in her eyes and Rose was just relieved that her littlest sister wasn't going to marry someone that was that much older than her. Hell, he was even older than _Rosalie_, and she was the oldest of the Swan children.

I sat Bella back down and she laughed. "So..." she started, "how exactly are you planning on telling our _parents_?"

"Hmm... I haven't figured that one out yet," I said, smiling. The main thing is that you don't have to marry someone you don't want and be stuck with them because of your Father's will," I saw her wince ever so slightly at the word 'Father,' but she knew that I had a point, so she agreed. She smiled then.

"What about a ring?"

"I'll buy you one tomorrow. The biggest, brightest one you want; I'll let you pick. Bella, as long as your happy, I don't care if you make me go bankrupt with the ring you choose."

"Aaaawww!" Alice said, coming closer to us.

"Shut up..." I said lowly, but in a playful way to her.

"So, what happens to you two now?" Rosalie asked.

"I think that the first step, really, would be to wait until tomorrow. I mean, there isn't much we can do here right now, and I think that we need to prepare for telling everyone," I answered for her, smiling down at my Bella.

"Wait, so..." Emmett started, getting everyone's attention, "are you two planning on telling mom and dad and Renee that you are in love, or the truth that you two are doing this to get Bella out of that part of Charlie's will?"

There was a pause, everyone turning to look at Bella. "Oh..." she finally said, "I hadn't even thought about that." She looked up to meet my eyes. "What do you think we should do, Edward?"

"I think that we need to tell them that we are in love, always have been in love, and that we were just too embarrassed to say it when the will was read."

"Oh!" Jasper added in, "And you can also tell them that you two were secretly dating for the past four months, or something like that."

"That's actually not too bad of an idea," Bella looked at him, smiling. "Thank you."

"Well, it's all settled then," Alice said, barely able to hold in her excitement. "We have a wedding to plan now!"

"Alice, there would have been a wedding either way," I added in. I simply got a pout from her as she mumbled,

"Yeah, but not a happy wedding..."

"I have one question," Jasper saisd trying to hide his smile as he raised his hand like a second grader, wanting so badly to be called on. I kept a straight face.

"Yes... umm..." I pretended to point with my fingure about the room, and then stopped on my brother, "Jasper."

"Yaya!" He called like a little girl. "So... I forgot... Oh, yeah. Are you two going to do this again?"

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I mean are you two going to do the proposal thing again, or are you just going to go ahead and say that you are now engaged?"

"I guess," Bella answered, "that we should just tell them... It would be a lot easier than doing the proposal again, I think. What do you think?" she looked at me.

"I agree with you. That's just easier than you pretending to be excited about the ring." she giggled at that.

"Well," Emmett said finally, "I think that it is late enough and I also think that we should all head to bed, don't you agree?" he gestured to us.

"Can't we stay up lo-onger," Alice said, obviously suppressing a yawn at the end. Emmett glared at her. He looked at the clock that was on his bed side table. In red numbers, it read that it was four twenty three in the morning.

"Look," he pointed at it, "it's way to late, and I don't want to be responsible for you guys sleeping in too long, so out. You guys have to go to sleep, and so do I. Now, I'm the oldest and I say go to bed."

With that, we all left the bears' room, surprisingly Rosalie went to, and we went to our respective rooms. But as me and Bella were walking to ours, I asked,

"Are you going to be spending the night in my room?"

"Don't I always?" she smiled, obviously remembering parts of our childhood. She took my hand as we walked down the hall. "I can remember the night when I was eight and you were eleven, when we had that big thunderstorm... I was so scared that i couldn't even sleep in my room, so I walked to yours and knocked on the door."

"I answered, and you were crying, saying that you didn't want to be alone," I finished for her, "so I let you sleep in my bed with me. You were supposed to be staying that night in the room and talking to your parents, but you ended up spending a lot more time with me than them."

"I miss those days... We were so much more innocent in our youth, don't you think so?"

I laughed. "You were such a cry baby..."

She playfully slapped my arm. "Oh, shut up! Yeah, and this coming from the guys that's afraid of _snakes_!" She sounded out the two 'S's, just to freak me out more. We entered my room, me closing the door behind us.

"They can move without having to have any legs. It's creepy!" she giggled at me when I involuntarily shivered. I watched as she made her way over to my bed and got in under the covers. I soon joined her, not wanting her to get uncomfortable with me watching her. "You know..." I said when I was lying next to her on the bed, "tomorrow is going to be hectic."

"Yeah," she yawned, "But I'm glad I'm going through it with you. Good night Edward."

"Good night, Bella." For some reason, as I laid there thinking, I just knew that everything was going to be OK tomorrow, and that I would be alright. At least with Bella by my side. I thought that I would be able to do anything that I had to, as long as my best friend, and soon-to-be wife, was with me the whole time. I could conquer anything, if I wanted to.

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

The next morning me and Bella got up kinda late... Well, it wasn't even morning when we got up. It was 12:47, but that's not the point. The point was that we were scarred about telling Carlisle, Esme and Renee about what happened the night before.

We were also a little bit worried about what Jacob Black was going to say about this whole thing once he was told. And, as you know, telling him was inevitable because as of last night (or early this morning, what ever way you want to put it) he was now her [ex]fiancee. She was no longer betrothed to that... weird man.

Me and Jacob didn't get along too well, but we were forced to be acquaintances because of the companies (of course) and the fact that we had one thing, and one thing only in common with each other. We were both friends with Isabella Swan. She was extraordinary, and impossible to hate, so we tried our best to get along with each other. It was kinda hard because Jacob would always try and make you feel inferior to him no matter what. It was like having another older brother, except Emmett was a much better brother.

Emmett, being the same size and age as Jacob, tried to keep us from fighting, but never could. We would bicker until we had to leave, and never really tried to be nice around each other unless Bella was there.

Jacob never seemed to take any interest whatsoever in any of the other Swan children. Just Bella. Which I always thought was kinda strange, seeing as how he was so much older than her. Rose was more his age. I'm not trying to say that I would want Rose to be with him either, but I'm just trying to say that because he was an adult most of the time that he hit on her, it kinda made him a pedophile. Stupid hormones...

As I laid in bed with Bella lying her head on my shoulder, I wondered if there was going to be any other possible way of telling them aside from just coming out with it and saying, "Hey, dude, we're getting married."

This could be extremely difficult, what with them thinking that Bella was going to be marrying a Black and they were expecting that and happy for them. Or, this could be a very good thing, and easy to do if they are happy for us. Or if they are like me and just want her to get out of that stupid will... Well, not all the way out, but just that part of the will. She didn't need to be married off like that. What was Charlie _thinking_?

"Edward," Bella's quiet voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I couldn't see her face because she wasn't looking up at me. She was playing with a loose thread on the comforter that was pulled up to her shoulders.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Shouldn't we get up now?"

"Yeah... I guess that we should. Kinda like a now or never moment, huh?"

"I agree with you on that one. I don't know how much my mom can handle though. I mean, you heard her," Bella stopped playing with the thread and instead just placed her hand on my chest. "She seemed all for the idea of me marrying Jacob. Maybe this is too early. What if she is against the idea all together and doesn't want us to be together?"

"Bella, I don't care what your Mother thinks; I'm marrying you." With that simple statement, Bella's head snapped up, and she looked at me with hope filled eyes.

"Edward... You're serious?"

"As serious as I was when I asked you to marry me," I finished with a smile.

"Then let's do this..." she grinned at me and I started to sit up. Bella got off the bed and started for the door, calling behind her, "I'm going to go to my guest bedroom and take and shower and get dressed OK?" she stopped at the door and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, then we can head to the jewelry store," I flashed another smile at her and watched her walk out the door. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

As I walked down the hall, I thought about everything that had gone on within the past twenty four hours. I absolutely knew for a fact that I missed my Father greatly, but I also knew that this couldn't possibly be the future he wanted for me. I thought about what I was going to do later on today and the only thing that ran through my head were five words that my Father was known for saying constantly through out his life.

_You're doing the right thing._

As I looked through my spare bedroom's closet, I thought about everything. I was scared, yes. That was a givin. But mainly at my Mother's reaction to what she was about to be told. As I got into the bathroom and undressed, I was able to think more about this whole situation. I could fake being happy with Edward around my Mother and Carlisle and Esme, sure... BUt to say straight to Jacob's face that I wasn't going to marry him was something that I knew I wouldn't be able to pull off easily.

I finished up quickly and got dressed into a blue tank top with black jeans. SImple and easy to wear. Simply me. I hardly ever get a chance to wear something that wasn't elegant because of my parents' job. Being in the corporate world ment that you constantly had to look your best, no matter what happend.

Blow drying my hair, I figured that I had only taken about fifteen minutes tops, so I brushed my teeth and walked back to Edward's bedroom. Seeing it in the light was a lot different than seeing it at night.

It was a large room, and I think that you could probably play baseball in it if you wanted to. On the left side of the room was a door that led to his private bathroom, and against the wall was his computer, which state of the art, of course. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Against the wall in the middle of the room was his bed, which had the golden comforter than I loved so much. Against pretty much the entire right wall was his music collection. He liked several different bands but the classics were his favorites. He knew several of them and loved to play many things on the piano, but his parents were agianst putting a piano in his room. His stereo was something that not many people were allowed to touch. Ever. At all. He constantly cleaned it to make sure that no dust whatsoever was able to get on it.

For a rich boy he had a very nice room that didn't show off too much. But that was mainly because the game stuff was all downstairs where they could play as a family. This room was simply to hang out in.

I saw Edward come out of his bathroom, smiling when we made eye contact.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yeah, I am... But how do you know if they are even up yet?"

"For one thing, you have to remember than they went to bed a lot sooner than we did, and for another... I don't remember spending the night at your house and ever waking up before Renee did." He walked towards me and took my hand, turning me to face the door. "And on top of all that, we still have to go to the jewelry store and get you your wedding ring, missy." I laughed at him calling me by that ridiculous nickname. "Come on," he said encouragingly, "let's go."

I smiled at him and turned with him towards the door. We walked down the hall, and then down the grand stair case and out to the parking garage. We walked until we got to the valet.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Miss Bella," he valet greated them, a French accent slightly apparent there when he spoke. "What will it be today? Your Volvo, I'm guessing?"

"Ah, Laurent, you know me all too well, my friend," Edward answered. "Yes, the Volvo."

"Right away," he turned to another valet and snapped his fingures. The valet rushed over to a grid of keys that all had various names of cars, and their corresponding colors with them. He grabbed the one that said, "Silver Volvo," and moved to start walking down a set of steps to where the cars were parked. Soon enough, there was a shiny silver Volvo coming out from the ramp that led underground.

When he got out, he held the door open for Edward, and Laurent went around to hold the door for ma. "Thank you," we both said clearly as we entered the vehicle.

After much protest from me, we had bought the ring. On the drove back to the mansion, I asked, "Edward, did you have to get _this_ ring?"

"Well, no. I didn't _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to." He leaned over the consol and took my left hand in his right one. While continueously looking back at the road, he looked at my ring again and again, before finally asking, "What's wrong with it anyway?"

"The price..."

"We are both as rich as can be, and you are worried about a $5,500 ring?"

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly. "What will your parents think when they see this, though?"

"They might actually get disappointed that I didn't get you a bigger one, to be honest." He let go of my hand and looked back to the road. Soon we were dring up the private driveway to the house. To face our future. We stopped the car, turning it off.

"I guess this is it," I gulped as I got out of the Volvo. Edward turned and handed the keys to Laurent and turned to face me from across the car.

"Calm down. You say it like it's the end of the universe or something. You'll be fine." We started walking into the mansion. Surely everyone would be awake now, so we had no worries there. But, of course, I still had butterflies about the whole thing. As we walked up the steps, Edward put a loving arm around my shoulders, and leaned in to whisper, "Calm down. It will all be over soon enough."

I laughed at this as we pulled open the doors to the mansion. "I hope you're right, Edward." And with that, we made our way inside the Cullen Mansion.

As we entered, I held my breath. Two maids came up to us and asked if there was anything that we needed. I ofcourse said that I didn't need anything presently and Edwar asked if they knew where his parents were. The maids simply said that the Cullen family was in the sitting room. Taking my hand, Edward led us to the wide, red and black room. Though you wouldn't think it, having red and black together was oddly comforting. Making it all... relaxing. Soft music played in the background, something else that Esme had put in. I always did love it how Esme could transform a house into a home, so to speak. Any project she worked on, she made sure that it was done right the first time around.

"Ah, Edward," Carlisle stood and greeted as we came into the room. Looking around the room, I realized that everyone was there, and standing up. As respect for someone entering the room, when you hear the door open, you are sapposed to stand up. Esme had tought that one to us. We knew better than to not stand up, because she woudn't be happy. You are never too old to get punished for not showing someone respect.

"Edward," Esme greeted with a smile, as well. Edward hugged his Father and Mother in turned, who then said, "We were wondering where you were."

"Yeah, we're back now," he seemed completely at ease, which always astounded me. The others had sat back down. "Mom... Dad... I need to talk to you two."

I don't think that any parent wants to hear those seven words come from their child's mouth._ I need to talk to you two_. I think that because I was standing behind Edward, looking ill, and what with me being a girl, that it was even worse to hear those words. They could mean _anything._ Especially nowadays.

"Oh," Carlisle obviously looked over at me, trying to hide his slight worry, and looked professional again. "Come, sit."

Sitting around on various couches and love seats, I saw Emmett with Rosalie together on a red love seat, Jasper sitting on a black couch with red pillows, holding Alice in his arms, Renee sitting alone in a red over stuffed chair, and a black love seat with red pillows that Esme had returned to sitting on, patting the spot next to her so Carlisle would sit down. Then there was an empty red couch, and then another love seat, next to Emmett, that was identical to his, completeing the circle.

We sat down on the love seat next to Emmett, and looked around the room, and at one another. After a few moments of silence, and some encouraging looks from the others, Carlisle spoke agian.

"Well, son?" He looked from Edward to me, and then back again. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Or do you want it to be in private?" he asked, pointing towards the door to the sitting room, which across from it was a door to his office. Well, the down stairs office.

"No, here's fine." He looked over at me one more time, and then took a breath. Taking my hand in his, he looked up at his parents.

"I asked Bella to marry me last night... And she said yes."

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review please. Don't hate me! I will be working on the next chapter AS SOON AS I CAN. I hope you will review, because those help me to update faster. Come on, there are at least twenty of you that added this story to alerts, so I think you will review... At least I hope you will :))**


	5. The Reaction: It Varies

**Geez guys, bashing the family enough? A lot of you are really wanting me to say what Carlisle and Esme's reaction is going to be, and some of you asked about the baring an heir. I was half way done with this chapter when I posted the other one, and I just want to say that I had this in here for a while now. hahaha i thought that it was just funny how you all reacted. I do in fact think that you will like this chapter, though.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed my story. I love you guys! I hope that you will review for this one as well. :DD **

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**F**)ive:** **(**T**)he (**R**)eaction (**:**) (**I**)t (**V**)aries**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

I watched my parents for a reaction, a little more anxious than I thought I was going to be. I thought that they might be mad at me because of how I told them. And the time that this all happened. I mean, if you think about it, I just asked her to marry me after her Father said that she was supposed to marry Jacob Black. How were they supposed to act? But what happened less then three seconds after I had told them surprised me more than anything.

Esme beamed. "Are you two serious?" her smile was huge, as she looked very much like Alice, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, we are," I hear Bella say, her voice surprisingly assuring. And then we both looked over at Carlisle who was... surprisingly... smiling as well.

"Edward, this is wonderful news!" my Father exclaimed. "Congratulations!" We both stood up and embraced; a very Father son moment, if you ask me. There was applause, just like the night before, from my brothers and Alice and Rosalie and Esme. I had never seen my Father more happy than right then. Not even when I graduated from high school, or even that time that I told him that I was studying to become a doctor, just like him. He was happy I was getting married. "Why didn't you tell us as soon as you asked her? You seemed worried coming in here to tell us, boy."

I laughed at him. "Well, we didn't know how you would react to this whole thing." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

Carlisle looked and saw the smiles on mine and Bella's siblings' faces, and asked then, "Do they already know?"

"Well, dad, they were kinda there when I asked her," I answered, and he just smiled at that. He was genuinely happy that I was getting married to someone that I cared about.

Or was it something else?

I didn't voice my second thought, but we sat down, and I took Bella's hand in my own, making her blush slightly.

"Oh, Bella, dear," Esme looked tearfully towards my bride-to-be, "welcome to the family." A large smile formed on Bella's lips.

"Thank you, Esme."

Carlisle was about to say something else when we heard the door to the room open and a maid walk in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said attentively, nervously, looking to Carlisle.

"That's quite alright, Lauren," he smiled at her. She visibly relaxed, letting out a small breath.

"What do you need, dear?" Esme asked.

"I was told to inform you that Billy Black has arrived, sir."

The room went silent after this. Carlisle, smile now deflated, slowly asked the girl, "Is he with anyone?"

"Um, yes. I do believe that the gentleman accompanying him is his son, Jacob. Should I send them in, or are you going to go talk to them..?"

"No, no, send them in," Calisle said, with an unnecessary wave of his hand.

The room remained silent as the girl turned, and left leaving the door open. The only sound was the fading clicking of her heels on the floor in the hall. Everyone looked to one another, not knowing what to do or say. "Oh, _Carlisle_," Esme said, looking towards my Father. "What are we going to do?"

He turned to face us. "I'm going to go ahead and guess that you two haven't said a word about this to Jacob, have you?"

I smiled sheepishly, saying, "No, we haven't... But we _just_ got enga--"

"Carlisle, my friend!" Billy called enthusiastically as he and Jacob came into the room. They were dressed very casually, even wearing blue jeans. We didn't stand up when they entered though, save for my Mother and Father. We would surely have been scolded later had it not been for the circumstances. I could see a weary look in my Mother's eye.

"Ah, Billy, how good to see you," Carlisle hugged his long time friend. Well, business associate, but they still had made several deals in the past.

"Hello, children," Billy greeted us. We merely nodded our heads in their direction, some of us actually saying hello to help with the act we would be putting on.

"What brings you two here?" Esme asked once she got a hug from both of the boys.

"Well, we wanted to see Bella, really," he smiled at my Bella, making me want to hold her close, just like I had the night before. But I saw that look in Jacob's eye. They sat down in the extra couch, completing the circle by having people in all the couches and loveseats. I think Jacob realized how close I was to Bella, and I didn't mind one bit.

"Me..? But what ever did I do?" Bella was trying to play it coy, but instead that earned a small laugh from both the Black boys.

"Bella, we were wondering when you wanted the wedding?" Jacob asked, leaning toward her, his bright freaking smile perfectly in place. Oh how I wanted to just punch him and put him in his place. Emmett wouldn't be too happy with that though.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

"Well, Jacob, I um... I kinda..."

"You don't have a date planned yet?" Billy interjected. "That's to be expected, Bella. We were just wanting to know what you wanted, that's all. And we are going to hire a wedding planner just for you. She is the best in the business, actually."

"Billy, no," Bella said slowly. She looked around at everyone in the room, who in turn (aside from the Blacks) gave her reassuring smiles and thumbs ups. "Jake... you're a really nice guy.. But I'm_ not_ going to marry you." Billy's head snapped quickly to his son, but Jacob was un phased. He smiled didn't falter one bit.

"Bella, _sweety_," I cringed at the nickname, and was sure that I felt Bella do that same, "you know that your Father wanted this, so we are merely honoring his wishes." He winked at her.

"No, Jake, that's not it... I mean," she paused, took a breath, and said firmly, "I'm engaged to someone else."

"Bella..." Jacob's face finally fell. I mean damn, I thought it wasn't ever going to. It's about time. "Who?"

"Jake, I don't think--"

"Who, Isabella?" I wasn't too keen on him raising his voice to her, but I refrained form getting up out of my seat. Yes Jacob was bigger than me, but I sure as hell am not afraid of a guy like him.

"Edward." Jacob's face, making him look much like his Father, snapped up to mine. I simply glared back at him. "I love him. Jacob, I want to be with _him_, not you. OK? Please, understand, Jacob," she was pleading with him now, knowing full well that he was soon going to lose his temper.

He looked like he was about to explode from rage. Huh... Funny sight, actually. Not the time for jokes, but you get it. "You are going for this--this--this... _pale_ faced, pathetic excuse for a human?" Before any of us could continue, me to say something back; Bella to say something back; and Carlisle to stop us from arguing in the first place; we were all interrupted.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Everyone's attention turned to Renee, who had been silently sitting this whole time from when we had entered to now. I didn't even remember she was there, except that I had seen her when we walked in. She looked ready to kill. But her glare was only at my Bella. What the hell was going on?

"Mom... what are you _talking_ about?" Bella asked, confused. The tension in the room immediately got thick. Thicker than it was when we said that we were engaged.

"You are engaged to _Jacob_, Bella. You are supposed to be with _him_, not Edward."

"But mom, I don't--"

"You know that this isn't what your Father wanted, Bella. I am so _disappointed_ in you..." Tears filled Bella's eyes at those words. I held onto her hand tighter then, knowing that there wasn't much I could do to make her stop hurting the way that she was. I wanted to hold her, tell her that it was OK, but she didn't want that right now. I knew her well enough to know that much.

"Mom..." her tears looked painfully put into place, not spilling down her face. "I don't _want_ to marry Jacob," she tried to explain, but Renee obviously would have none of it.

"You think that your Father wanted you to be unhappy?" I growled lowly at that. "I'm not saying that you won't be happy with Edward, but he knew that you and Jacob would love each other more than you and Edward possibly could. No offence there, Carlisle," she added, looking quickly over to my Father. He didn't reply, but instead kept his composure and silently listened to the rest of the argument. "Really, though, Bella? A _Cullen_ over a Black?"

"Mom... What's wrong with being with _Edward_?" The tears falling down her cheek made me want to wipe them away, but I couldn't. I knew my place. I looked to Renee.

"Why are you being so supportive of her marrying Jacob?" I asked.

"Edward, _you_ stay out of this--"

"_No,_ I won't!" I snapped. Any other time i would probably get scolded, but now my parents were obviously on my side with how things were going. "Why do you think that Bella would _want_ to be with Jacob in the first place?"

"It's not _about_ what Bella wants--" she started, but Emmett being... well... Emmett... Interrupted her.

"How can you even _say_ that?" Everyone attention went to him. "_Bella_ is the one getting married here, and you have the nerve to say that '_it doesn't matter'_," he quoted, imitating her voice, "weather or not she is happy with whom she is going to be with?"

"Emmett, calm yourself down--"

"Stop trying to tell my boys what to do," my Father snapped, immediately making everyone shut up. No one was calm, not even visibly, but Carlisle was always the one you wanted to listen to. "Now, let's put all of the cards on the table and think about everything as a whole. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, I would appreciate it if you would just go ahead and stay out of this. Can you do that for me?" he asked them, namely looking towards Emmett, who diverted eye contact. Nonetheless, they agreed to try.

"Now," my Father's voice was calm, once again, "let's try and figure this whole thing out."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Once Carlisle said that, I just knew that there was going to be a conflict by the end of all this. I just knew that my Mother wasn't going to have any of this. Please, _let her under stand. _

"Now," Carlisle's calm, but annoyed, voice said finally, "Bella, state your case on this matter."

It almost made me laugh seeing as how Carlisle was the doctor, and the Black's were the lawyers and Carlisle himself sounded more like one at the moment. Almost. "I love Edward. I don't have any feelings for you Jacob; I'm sorry." I took Edward's hand, this acting causing Jacob to look at our intertwined figures, finally noticing the ring on my left hand. "I want to _be_ with him. Not you." Sadly, I could tell just how much my words hurt my long time friend, but I knew that they needed to be said in order for us to somewhat put this behind us.

"Alright," Carlisle said once he noticed I was finished; I could also tell that he was happy with what I had said, so he continued with, "now, Jacob, what do you have to say to that?"

"Bella, we are _supposed _to be together. It's what your Father wanted, and we should abide by his wishes."

"Bella," Carlisle pointedly said for me to continue.

"But I don't love you. What is a relationship without love, Jake? Tell me that. On top of all this, my Father said that if I loved someone else and I was engaged to them that I could get out of the betrothal. I love you Jake, I really do. But the love I have for you is _only as a friend_. Nothing more."

"Edward," Carlisle looked to his son, "will you please add something in?"

"Certainly. Jacob, back off. I don't appreciate the fact that you are talking about Bella like she is a piece of property that was in her Father's will. I love her and I _always_ have. You just want to be with her for God knows what, and I am _not_ about to let her go through that." I was surprised at what Edward had said. He was good at making people believe what he said, but I never expected him to say something that would have so much power in the words.

"Well I think you are just being ridiculous, Isabella," I heard my Mother say, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You have everything set out in front of you and you choose to just walk away from it all. Walk away from your Father's wishes; his legacy, his hope that you will marry--"

"Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo- hang on," I interrupted her. "Now not once did I ever say that I wanted to be out of the will completely. I want to keep Charlie's company going strong and I don't appreciate the fact that you are making me out to completely be the bad guy in this. What's your problem, mom?" Before she could speak, she was interrupted by Rosalie.

"I still can't get over the fact that she is just ay-ok with you going with Jacob. She knows by now that you two aren't in love and yet she persists with the whole thing. It's sickening, mom. Stop," she flicked her beautiful hair behind her shoulder on the last word.

"Young lady, you will _not_ talk to me in that manner," Renee pointed a finger in Rosalie's direction, just merely making the girl roll her eyes at her own Mother, and was about to continue when Carlisle him_self_ actually yelled at her.

"And you won't talk down to anyone as so long as you are in my household, Renee!" Everyone shut up at Carlisle's outburst. He wasn't one to raise his voice, not even when Edward had accidentally broken a vase that belonged to Carlisle's great grandmother. That thing had actual gold in it and it was broken to pieces, and he didn't even seem to get angry. Disappointed, agitated, maybe. But not angry. That was a hard emotion for him to show. "I want you out of my house, and Billy, Jacob, if you would please remain here I wish to speak with the two of you in a bit."

The Black's nodded their heads in acknowledgement to what he had said and Carlisle stood up, looking towards Renee. "Well?" he said, putting his hand out to her, as if to help her up, "Are you going to _leave _or do I have to get guards to escort you out of my mansion?"

"Carlisle you will _not _talk to me in such a manner in front of my own children. Rose, Alice, Bella," she looked to us, "we are _leaving_. Come along now." She hurriedly waved her hand towards the door as she looked at me and my sisters. "We don't have all day, now let's _go_."

My sisters started to get up, but I looked to Edward, mouthing 'do something.' He sighed, knowing that there wasn't much he could do.

"Dad, do you think that--" Edward started, but was cut off almost immediately by Carlisle raising his hand in the air.

"Edward, there isn't anything we can do." He looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella, I think you should go now. I don't want to cause any problems with your Mother." When I finally looked up, I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were standing there at the door with my Mother looking impatiently towards me and Edward. As much as I hated the attention, I knew that everyone was looking at the two of us. Waiting for us to do something. Finally I hugged Edward, ignoring the sigh of frustration that obviously came from my Mother.

"I'll see you later today, alright?" Not two seconds after I had gotten the question out had my Mother gotten furious

"Isabella Swan you are not going to be seeing anyone from this household for a very _long_ time. At least until you learn where your place is and know what I know, which is what's good for you, and what you should be doing as a member of this family."

"Renee," Edward tried to reason, "be reasonable--"

"Cullen, I don't want to hear another word from you! Now Bella," she had walked over and was now pulling me up from my seat, "we're leaving!"

And with that I was taken out of the Cullen mansion, crying about not being able to see Edward. I could hear Edward start to say something, but he was obviously stopped by Carlisle, who was always the gentleman.

When we got outside and to my Mother's car, I tried to hide the tears as she unlocked the door, but I just couldn't. Then she did what I thought could only be described as the worst possible thing ever. She finally got the car door open on the passenger side, when I stood, and looked to me. She sighed at the sight of my tears.

"Isabella, get over yourself. You knew for a fact that you just wanted to be a little rebel child. We get it; you want attention, and now you have it. I don't see why this is something that you have to be such a drama queen about, but I can't control what you have already done."

She was about to continue with her little rant when she saw me brush a tear away. Though it was a small little action that I didn't think much of, she apparently got something out of it. My mistake was wiping away both of the tear streaked cheeks with my left hand. In the direct sunlight, my diamond engagement ring sparkled, catching my Mother's eye. Immediately after she noticed the beautiful diamond, she had my hand in both of hers, and was pulling it off. It took only a moment for me to realize what she was doing, but that of course was just a moment too late.

"Mom, stop! Give it back, _please_," my voice broke as she took the ring. She looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"This is not going to be your for very much longer, Bella. I will get rid of it, and you will be able to put this whole thing behind you and marry the one you truly care about," se put the ring in the pocket of her designer jeans and started to walk back around the car.

"Mom, please! Edward gave that to me--"

"I know," she turned around with such speed that it startled me, "and you are not going to get it back. Now get in the car or I will make sure that you regret every decision that you have made within the past ten minutes."

I broke down sobbing, knowing that there was nothing I could do about anything that she is doing. I was surprised that my sisters had remained in the back seat and quiet, but when I got in, I saw that they had tears rolling down their faces as well. They felt for me, and knew that they couldn't do anything to stop her. I knew that as well, but reality wasn't necessarily my friend at the moment.

I wanted to be with Edward, but I didn't exactly know why. Yes, he is my best friend and I knew for a fact that he was the only person who could cheer me up at this point. But what I didn't know was why I wanted him to hold me, and tell me that it was all going to be OK. Or for him to wake me up from this nightmare and say that it was all just a bad dream.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Isabella Swan you are not going to be seeing anyone from this household for a very _long_ time. At least until you learn where your place is and know what I know, which is what's good for you, and what you should be doing as a member of this family."

"Renee," I Edward tried to reason with the little twit, "be reasonable--"

"Cullen, I don't want to hear another word from you! Now Bella," she had walked over and was now pulling my Bella up from our seat yelling, "we're leaving!"

And with that I had to watch my angel being dragged out of the mansion by her own Mother. Immediately after they started walking out, I stood up, only to be pulled back by Emmett. I struggled against him, but I wasn't any match for him. He was like a freaking bear, for crying out loud. "Dad, why can't we just--"

"Edward, that's enough!" my Father snapped at me. I couldn't believe that he was reprimanding me at this moment, but I also couldn't believe how much I just _didn't care_ at the moment.

As soon as we heard the doors to the mansion close, I turned to my Father, who was now standing close to me, trying to decide weather or not I was going to do something stupid or not. I guess being a doctor makes him like that. I shrugged out of Emmett's grasp when I felt him loosen and turned to my Father. "Well? Why aren't we going to help her? Esme can't possibly keep her under her thumb forever!"

"Edward, we have to be rational. I know that Bella won't always be under Renee's thumb but that doesn't mean that we can just tell her off. I told them to get out of our house so that I could speak with the Blacks, and now I'm asking you to please head up to your room. All of you. Go." Carlisle was calm but you could tell that he ment business.

I wasn't about to question him and make an ass out of myself, so I just headed out of the room, hearing my brothers following me as I made my way up to my room. As I laid there on my bed, all I could think about was Bella, and I wondered if she was OK or not. I mean, it's not like she would get hurt under Renee's care, but she could hurt herself easily. I smiled, remembering how clumsy she had always been. But now wasn't the time for reminiscing. I needed to know how Bella was. But how can I get in contact without her Mother knowing about it?

Just as I had that thought, I heard my cell phone beep and felt a slight vibration, signaling that I had gotten a text from someone. Pulling ou the cell phone, I saw that in bold, black letters, my phone read, '**One New Message Received'**. I opened it and covering half of my screen was a little yellow envelope, and beside it the screen read '**One New Message: Bella Swan**.'

I pressed the middle button, opening the message. It read,

_Edward?_

I replied, saying,

_Bella? What about your mom? Does she know your texting me?_

_She locked me up in my room and said that she would deal with me later, so she doesn't really have a clue._

_Oh. Well, that's good._

_Edward, I'm scared._

I could feel my heart rate speed up at reading these three words. I couldn't type fast enough as a reply,

_Bella what's happening? Are you alright?_

In my mind as soon as I sent the message, it took too long for it to get to her. She was taking too long to respond, but I also knew that I was just plain out being paranoid. I could still be worried about my best friend though, couldn't I? When I finally got a message back, I was relived.

_I am not supposed to leave the house until I 'get some sense.' I'm just scared about what she has been doing._

I was confused by this, so I wrote back,

_What has she been doing?_

_For one thing she said that I am not supposed to see you at all…_

_What's another thing that she's doing?_

_Well… promise me that when I tell you, you won't be mad, ok? I'm almost breaking down crying and I wouldn't be able to take it if YOU were mad at me of all people…_

_Bella you could never make me mad. Now tell me what she has been doing._

_She took the ring…_

_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry._

_You're sorry? I was the one that got it taken away… I know it didn't cost too much at all, but it ment something to me._

_I'm sorry _

_Edward, I want to see you. I want to be with you, not Jacob._

_Is your Mother really forcing you to be with him? She doesn't buy the whole 'we're in love thing,' does she?_

_Not at all. I have to see you though. Please. Do you think that you could come over? I want to talk to you. In person._

_OK, Bella. I'll try to sneak over. I don't think that Carlisle would really object to me going because he knows just how much you mean to me, but I'm worried about your Mother._

_Yeah, I know. Look, just try and come over if you can tonight. I want to talk to you. I have to._

_Is it really that important?_

_Yes. Look, I should go, but as soon as you can, you need to come over and talk to me, OK? Please Edward._

_I will. Just try and make your mom think you are a good little angel, and hide your phone as soon as you are done talking to me so she doesn't get it and read the messages._

_Thank you, Edward. Ttyl._

_Ttyl._

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**I want you to listen up! I was thinking about some lemony goodness ahead, as a lot of you have been asking about, so would someone write thoughs for me if I choose to put them in? I will give you credit, and I'm still deciding on it, so I don't know. But the idea sounds alright. Some late night talks, anyone? ******


	6. The Ultimatum: I'll Only Marry

**So um... yeah. Here's your update :D I'm glad that this is getting such a good response. **

**Oh, and I still didn't get any real thought on the lemon. Well, some of you gave me interesting ideas, but I'm still uncertain about it. I wish that you guys would have responded to what I said before, but I guess not. Try and look back to the other chapter if you don't know what I mean exactly.**

**Oh, and I think that I should say that I LOVE thoughs of you that added this story**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**S**)ix:** **(**T**)he (**U**)ltimatum (:) (**I**)'ll (**O**)nly (**M**)arry (**...**)**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

As the hours passed by I couldn't help but think about Bella needing to talk to me. What did she need to talk about, anyway? I thought that this whole thing could be misconnected as something else, so I didn't let my mind wonder into too many possibilities. I just knew that I needed to be there for her no matter what the reason. I laughed at myself when I realized just how much of an old man I was sounding like at the moment.

When the clock on my bed side table finally read that it was officially eleven o'clock, I let out a sigh of relief and got up from my bed. Walking over to my closet, I thought about Bella, and what reason's she would have as to why she hadn't even thought to text me through out the time that I was waiting for it to be this late.

I figured that she would be alright with talking to me at least a little bit, but apparently not. I just hope that she's OK. I finally decided to pull out my black and grey hoodie and zipped it up as I thought about my plan to get into the Swan mansion without being noticed. Our mansion had security, sure, but we didn't have it as much, or as intense as the Swan's did. Sure I knew most the guards, but I was also pretty sure that Renee would have had them informed about Bella not being allowed to see me.

As this thought passed through my head, I heard the beep, and the sound of the small vibration against the wood on my bed side table. I walked over to it and was greeted by the same thing as earlier. '**One New Message Received**.' I flipped it open, but much to my surprise, it wasn't Bella who had sent me the message. '**One Message Received: Alice Swan**.' It was Alice. That was very strange... Nonetheless, I pressed the middle button and the message popped up on the screen.

_Edward, you have to get over here. It's now or never._

I was on my way out of my bedroom door before I had even finished reading the small message, but I replied as I hit the top of the stair case. You know, I should really start talking to my Father about putting in an elevator or something.

_What do you mean? And why hasn't Bella sent me anything?_ It took Alice a little while longer than I would have wanted for her to respond. This was a little disconcerting, seeing as how Alice was the fastest texter I know of.

_Bella is waiting in her room for you, and our mom just walked into her own room. I would say you have about ten minutes before she falls asleep, and then after that, she is a VERY light sleeper._

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I was in the parking garage, and before I could even tell him to, Laurent had told the blonde valet parker to go get my Volvo.

_Edward, if Mom catches you and Bella doing WHATEVER it is that you are planning on doing with her, she will NOT be happy._ I got into my Volvo and started typing as fast as I could while starting my car. I wasn't in too big of a hurry, seeing as how I had about eight minutes left before Renee would be considered 'out,' but I did want to get to my Bella as fast as I could.

_Alice, please tell me... What is it your Mother is planning on doing?_

_I don't know, but you have to help Bella out of this and fast. I don't know how much more she can take before she just goes with whatever Mom says._

_I'm on my way, but don't try and look for me or anything._

_Just get here._ And with that I decided to stop focusing on texting and try to actually drive to Bella's mansion. Why was it a now or never moment? When I was driving to the house, I couldn't help but think about Bella and just how much she ment to me. I couldn't lose her to someone like Jacob. What was all of this, anyway?

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Where _is _he?_

I had heard my Mother's door close swiftly when she decided to retire to her room, but I hadn't even gotten a text form Edward through out all the time that I had been waiting. Maybe he was waiting for me to send him something... i don't know. All I know is that I want to be with my best friend and think of a way to just be with him. How can my Mother, my _own Mother_, be so up for this arranged marriage?

I wasn't took cure about my choice on this whole thing, but I knew that I needed to do something. Anything, at this point.

When I had that last thought, I heard something at my balcony. The balcony was at the far side of the room, so I walked over and opened one of the window paneled doors, trying hard to fight the shiver that ran through me when the cool air brushed my skin. I walked out onto the balcony, which didn't have anything on it, and looked to the several trees that were by my room; black from the moonless night.

"Edward?" I called out quietly. My Mother's room wasn't too far away from mine, and if she had her window open and heard us, I would be in serious trouble. Big time. "Are you here?"

I couldn't fight the jump that I got the minute I heard his response of, "Yes, I am." After just a few moments, he called out again, "Hang on. And move away from the railing, alright?" I should have remembered this, and felt very stupid for not remembering in the first place.

When we were younger we would sneak into each other's rooms and spend the night if we wanted to. If we were 'missing' in the morning, that was always the first place that our parents would look; the other one's house. And sure enough, we would always be there, sleeping on a couch or next to each other on the bed. Edward would always climb into my room with help from the tree that was right by my room. The branches were very sturdy, and they could support both me _and_ Edward on just one of them.

When I was far enough away from the railing, I saw a black figure jump out from the blackness of the trees and land on the railing. It wasn't that far of a jump, just a few feet, and the railing was actually pretty thick. The figure was only on it for a brief second, though. Edward had one foot on the railing and pushed off with it, landing safely on the ground next to me with a slight thud on the balcony flooring.

"Sshh!" I put my finger up to my lips and he just smiled at me, though I could hardly see it in the small amount of light we had. There was more lights on the first floor of the mansion, surrounding the house to illuminate it. Edward was always able to some how get out of the way of the guards seeing him. I think that when we were younger they just let him think that he was sneaking into the house when really he was being closely watched. Now though, he's twenty one, and I still don't know how he does it.

Once Edward was standing firmly on his feet, I felt myself being pulled into a tight hug. The hug ended all two quickly for me, and I knew that Edward was smiling when he noticed my disappointment.

"Come on," I whispered, waving him on to my room, "it's cold out here." He laughed, and then I saw him taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I put it on, and noticed the strong smell. It smelled just like he did. We finally got into my room, having closed the balcony door as we got in, and walked over to the bed. I laid down and Edward sat at my feet, cross legged.

"So," he said finally, "what did you want to talk to me about?" I sighed. He wasn't ever really known for 'beating around the bush,' now was he?

"I was thinking about the betrothal... I'm _so_ confused," I felt my throat burn as my eyes watered slightly. He knew me better than anyone else, and proved that when he got up from his spot and crawled next to me, holding me close.

"Bella, all we should have to do is just say that we are in love and that we have always loved each other. Your Mother can't hold you here forever, you know," he joked. Then I could tell that he remembered something. "Wait, you're eighteen now, right?" I nodded my head. "Then why are you still here? You can be out on your own now because of that."

"Edward, I--" I tried to interrupt him, but he wasn't having that.

"Just move out. You can stay with us if you want to, also. I'm surprised actually that your sisters haven't moved out at all. And on top of all of that, you have the fortune. You can simply get money from what your Father left you," he smiled when he remembered that he actually had a good point. But I still had something to say.

"Edward, think about it." I turned my body so that I was facing him, his back to my wall that the bed was against. "This is what my Father wanted--"

"But no where in his will does it say that you have to marry Jacob to be in it in the first place. He wanted you to have a happy life, weather that be with Jacob, or with someone else."

"But it was his _last wish_," I was trying to keep my voice down at this point. I didn't get why he hadn't understood this whole thing.

"Bella, I want you to be happy and so did your Father. Why don't you just move out?"

"I want to obey his last wish, though..." I heard him sigh in the dark.

"I want you to think about this whole thing, and if you decide that it's the best thing in the world to do, then do what your heart tells you. But I want you to remember that you don't always have to do what you are told. So, what's your choice: me or Jacob?" I had to think about that for a moment.

_To my oldest child, Rosalie... Always the stunning one, I leave you a three story, fifteen car garage mansion in Beverley Hills, all of my cars, trucks, and convertibles, because I know how much you loved them, and approximately $250,000,000. I hope you use it well, and that you will always think of me when you are walking around the mansion or driving around._

Rosalie was the oldest out of all of us, and she got the mansion with the garage, and the cars. My Mother had actually gone out and bought more, which is why she has some in the garage now. Again, I mean. We are going to be moving Rose's stuff later on in the week, or so that was the plan. We needed to make sure that she was OK with everything that was going on, and that she could be close to the ones she loves. I think she has a thing for Emmett though...

_To my second oldest, Alice... Always the fashionable one, I leave you a three story mansion as well, complete with its own basketball court and Olympic sized swimming pool. With this mansion, I also leave you $250,000,000. I hope that you will go on all of your little shopping sprees thinking about me and how much you have always ment to me, my daughter._

Alice is the second Oldest, or second youngest as we like to tease her, so she got the mansion with the Olympic sized swimming pool and the basketball court. Though she was small, she could swim very well, and she was very good at playing sports. She was surprisingly graceful when she played, too. But she got money, the same amount as Rose, and that was something that she liked to have. Not in a snooty way, but she loved to shop. In fact, I didn't know anyone that shopped more than her. She shopped when she was happy, when she was sad, when she was angry and when she just plain out wanted new stuff. She was always gracious about whatever we got. And I think she had a thing for Jasper...

_To my youngest, Isabella... Always the smart one, I want to leave you with something that I have always prized. You, my darling, are going to have the keys, so to speak, to the entire Swan family fortune. Everything that I have worked for is going to be yours, and I hope that you keep the family's legacy going strongly. I think that you out of all of your sisters would be able to keep it going smoothly and I hope that my faith in you is not dismissed by anyone else. You will do perfectly, as always._

Then I was left with the most... This surprised everyone because I am the youngest. I got the entire fortune. No, I didn't get a shit load of cars and no I didn't get a huge mansion, but I can buy most anything that I wanted to. If I wanted an entire business, I could just go out and buy one. I was left with that huge responsibility.

_And I have one more thing for you, my Isabella... I wish you to marry Jacob Black. He is my best friends' son, and by watching you two over the years, I can tell that you have a 'thing' for each other. I hope that you two will always have happy moments, and that you will be able to run both of your family's' companies successfully. You two will be perfect for one another... I just know it!_

And then on top of that, I was left with a fiancée. What the hell? That was kind of random seeing as how that others were just left with stuff. Sure I got things, but I didn't expect him to leave me someone to be with for the rest of my life. They weren't left with a promise to the people they knew. And on top of that, I thought that out of everyone, he would have had me with Edward. I have always been around Edward, where as Jacob was just someone I hung out with pretty much only when I had to. Don't get me wrong though, he is an awesome friend. Just not in _that_ way...

_But, of course, if my eyes couldn't see the happiness that yours held when you were with someone else, then I can't interrupt love, now can I? Isabella, my darling, if you are currently in love with someone, then I want you to marry them instead of Jacob._

If I was in love with someone then I would be able to get out of the betrothal. Of course I would still be in the rest of the will, but I didn't know about breaking one part of it. I loved my Father more than anything in the world, and he gave me a choice. Would I be letting him down if I were to go with Edward? I mean, there are two things wrong with that. For one, I wasn't engaged to him (well, I am, but not according to my Father) and the other thing was that I wasn't in love with him ...Right? I think I have feelings for him, but do they really go that deep?

_The thing is that I want you to be married to this man for at least a year and a half in order for you to get out of this betrothal. You will also be expected to have an heir within this year and a half. If you don't have an heir in this time, or you get divorced, then you are to marry Jacob immediately._

I was supposed to have an heir? Why? And was I supposed to have one if I were married to Jacob? This was all so confusing. I thought for e moment that if I did in fact go with Jacob then I wouldn't even have to have sex with him, and I would just have to be with him for the sake of the company. Well, companies. I know for a fact that my Father cared for me, but at this point it seemed that he wanted me with Jacob because of the company.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Edward's concerned face and velvety voice.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard him ask, snapping me out of my daze like state. "You didn't answer my question."

"Huh?" I was honestly confused. I had forgotten that he was there to begin with.

"Bella, I said for you to choose between marrying me, or marrying Jacob."

"Oh..."

"Well? Will you become Isabella Marie _Black_, or Isabella Marie _Cullen_?"

I took a deep breath before I replied. I had thought about this enough, and I think that he needs to hear my answer. Why he wants to so bad is beyond me, though. "Edward, I will only marry--"

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review please! Tell me what you want in the next chapter, and what you think of this one.**


	7. Conflict: Cullen VS Swan

**So um... yeah. I'm glad that you guys reviewed. I hope that I cleared up some misunderstandings about what was happening in that last chapter. This chapter was getting pretty long, so I thought that I should just go ahead and make it two parts instead of one. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**S**)even:** **(**C**)onflict (:) (**C**)ullen (**V**)S. (**S**)wan**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

"--you, Edward." I saw the shock come up on his face, replacing the frustration from moments ago, and then the happiness. He was happy, genuinely happy, that I had said his name in stead of Jacob's. Well, I think he was just plain out happy that I had said his name at all.

"Bella..."

"Edward, I think that you and I should be able to get them to listen to reason more than anyone else."

"So, you're saying that you think that the two of us should be together just so they see how wrong it is?"

"How wrong me and_ Jacob_ would have been, yes."

"I see..." He seemed deep in thought, but I needed to talk to him right now.

"Edward..?" My small voice surprised me, so I knew that it would have surprised Edward, too. He looked up to meet my eyes. I didn't notice his gaze had fallen. "I think that I need to tell you something..."

He sat up straighter, his back against the wall more. "What is it, Bella--?" I wasn't sure if he had finished his question when I heard the distinct sound of a door slam. It was definitely from my Mother's room. She was the only one I know of that would pay for a customized door and then go ahead and slam it shut just because she felt like it. Well, if she felt like slamming it shut, that must have ment...

"Shit, Edward!" I whisper yelled. "I think she heard us!" I had pushed him up from his position on the bed and was throwing him, so to speak out to the balcony door.

"No--!" He said once we reached it. He turned and quickly made his way back to the bed, and I could see him kneel down next to it while he spoke. "She'll either see me by the time she gets here, or hear the door to it open." I had to remember to get some WD-40 for that damn thing one of these days.

"What are you--?" I noticed then what he was truly doing. He was crawling under the bed and trying to hide. The thing went a good foot above the flooring, so he was able to fit there with his built frame. "Sshh!" I whisper yelled once I saw him start to get there.

I could hear the foot steps; my Mother was getting closer and closer, faster and faster. I had to act quick, so I crawled under the covers, pulling them just to my shoulders. She had turned on the light in the hall, illuminating the area around me slightly. It was only then when I looked at where the blanket was that I remembered I had Edward's jacket still on. I pulled the covers up to my nose, and tried to take the thing off underneath them. I just couldn't get it right though.

When my door handle moved, I slowed, and then it opened. I stilled. I had to remind myself to breath, because if she didn't see me breathing she would know something was up. I didn't want to heard Edward breathing though. I knew that she had exceptionally good hearing for an old lady. Well, old_er_ lady, but still.

I couldn't even peek out my eyes to see if it was really her or not, but as I said before, only she would slam the door. I could hear everything she did.

With a humph, she walked over to the bed side lamp, and turned it on. I heard, ever so slightly, a small movement underneath the bed. _Be still, Edward... Be very still..._ I thought to myself over and over, trying to actually convince myself that he wasn't there at all. I wanted it to be normal--

Wait. What was my mom doing now? I heard the creaking on the wood floorboards and heard them leading towards my left. I could only imagine her feet moving across the floor, and going towards... My balcony...

I heard her let out a sound that was like a 'hmm', but sounding more like she ment to say 'I caught you' in the hum. I could heard her tampering with the lock. Wait! The lock. She must have seen that the lock was undone. When I went to open the damn thing the fact that I undid the lock at all hadn't registered. I was so stupid! The maids come into my room at night and make sure that my room is clean and that the locks on my windows and balcony are put in place and are in use.

_I'm boned._

I heard my mom let out a soft chuckle, and then her feet moved across the floorboards, which increasingly made me happy that I hadn't chosen to add in carpet just yet, and over to the bedside table. She turned off the light and in a Motherly gesture, moved over onto the bed, and leaned down to my ear.

She whispered, "You always _have_ been bad at acting."

And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. I didn't dare to move until I heard her feet go down the hall, she turned off the light as she went, and she opened her bedroom door. When I was sure she was in her room, I started to sit up, still being extra careful. Which was impossible in my case because of all the shaking I was doing. I looked to the balcony. The doors were closed. And on top of all of that, I was still wearing Edward's jacket. No, I wasn't shaking because of the cold. I was shivering because of how cold I was at the moment.

"Edward?" I called out softly. I wanted to cry. I could actually feel the tears forming as I sat there with my knees up to my chest. I put my arms around my knees and buried my head in them. I called out again, this time a little louder, but it was muffled by the fabric of Edward's jacket, "Edward?" I was trying not to sob. But, as usual, I was completely failing miserably.

I heard him move a box or something like that underneath my bed. I heard it slid and then I heard the slight ruffle of fabric as he got up and brushed invisible dust off of himself.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I heard my angel call my name, but I couldn't hear her that well. I thought that maybe she had said it again but I wasn't too sure. It was really quiet. I got up and pretty much out of habit brushed myself off before I climbed onto the bed with her. I pulled her on my lap and immediately she was clinging to my chest as she cried more and more. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear and rocked her like a little baby until she was content. Or at least stopped crying. I didn't know when _exactly_ she had started, but I did know that I needed to be able to be there for her no matter what.

I thought that she was going to say that she needed to be with Jacob, for the sake of what her Father had planed as her future, but I think that she is going with what her heart tells her. She wants to get out of this betrothal so that she won't have to ruin a friendship with Jacob, and then on top of all of this she just wants to be able to have a normal life in the end. She and Jacob's relationship would be challenged either way because of the fact that she flat out told him that she didn't want to marry him.

I thought that maybe she would want to just run away or something. But, then again, if you think about it, with two of the richest companies in America looking for you, it would be hard to get away from everything.

As I thought about everything while we sat there, I was very proud of Bella. She was extremely brave. Probably more brave than I give her credit for in the first place, actually.

I'm not entirely sure how long I just sat there, raking back and forth, but I waited until she stopped crying. "Bella?" I said softly. It took her a minute, but she finally brought her head up to look me in the eyes. I heard her sniffle as she tried to clear her throat.

"Yeah?" she said finally, her voice was croaky from the tears.

"Are you OK?" I asked, only to get a slight, small little laugh from her. "Yeah, you're right..." I said, answering her unspoken thought. "That was pretty stupid to ask right now, huh?"

"Yes, it was," she replied, the smile evident in her voice. I knew this girl inside and out. Some moments, like this one, was what it took to remind myself that I was her best friend and the person she trusted the most. I forgot that simple little fact many times over the years. "Did you hear her?"

"She said something?" I was confused. I had heard, and seen, for that matter, her footsteps on the hardwood floor from underneath the bed. But I didn't think that she had said anything... "When she went by you did she say something?"

"Yeah, she said '_You_ _always_ have _been bad at acting_,'" Bella quoted perfectly, "so I think that she knows that someone was here tonight. That you were here tonight." I could feel her body shaking and knew that she was fighting back more sobs. She was scared and she was nervous. She needed to be there for her Mother. I understand that now. She wants to do what is right. Which, in her mind, was doing what her Father wanted her to do.

"Sshh," I tried to sooth her. "You are doing the right thing, and I think that you just need to go to sleep. You have had a long week, Bella... You need to just try and relax." I laid her down on the bed, but laid down next to her also, stroking her hair softly. "We will deal with the rest of this tomorrow." She smiled at me, and my heart just melted as I looked into her brown eyes. I wanted to help her, but at this point my hands were pretty tied up.

I was doing all the more that I could do, and at this point it was all up to her Mother. I wanted the court to finalize all the paper work already so that she could just have the fortune. I wanted her to have everything that she needed to be happy, and if she wanted money then I would go broke to be able to get her what she wanted. If she needed to go to an appointment, or to the store, I would take her. If she wanted to run off to Las Vegas tonight to get married, then I would--

Wait! That's it!

"Bella," I said quickly, forgetting myself, and causing her to jump at my sudden outburst, "I've got it!" I calmed myself down slightly and said quieter, "I think that we could get away with getting married if we run."

"Run?" I got closer to her face, so close that she could feel my breath on her lips.

"Run away with me," I said slowly, quietly. It was just above a whisper, but she was able to hear it just fine.

"Where?"

"Let's go to Las Vegas and get married. Tonight," I finished with a smile.

She looked for a minute like she was contemplating what I had said, and then looked up at me. "I don't think that we would really get away with that..." she smiled at me, and from the moonlight that came through her balcony I saw that glimmer of enthusiasm. She was having fun with this whole idea.

I laughed at her. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then," I finished with a smile. She kept her gaze on me.

"I would ask if you could stay the night with me, but it's just too risky, huh?"

"Yeah... especially if I accidentally fall asleep and then the maids caught me..."

"Who knows? Maybe they wouldn't tattle on you. I mean, you always _have _been nice to them," she ended with a shrug. I laughed once again and then made a move toward the balcony. I felt a tug at my shirt, and I turned around to see Bella on her knees holding her arms out. I smiled at her.

I pulled her into a long hug, breathing in her scent of strawberry shampoo, and then loosened my grip on her. My hands were still at her waist. "Go to sleep." I tried to tell her. She wanted to protest but was interrupted by a yawn. I think she was going to say that she wasn't tired. I kissed her nose and watched as her face turned red. Just like always. "Good night Bells," I said softly as I let her go completely. I turned toward the balcony and started walking. I tried my hardest to be quiet as I opened the door, and as I stepped out into the cold, I could have sworn that I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"Good night, Edward."

When I was finally outside and on the ground, I could feel the coldness of the air on my bare arms. I had forgotten to get my jacket back. I think she had like ten of mine by now. I have left them over at her house over the years, and on top of that, she comes over to mine and would 'borrow' one. She never did really give those things back. Not that I much cared for the ones from when I was younger, but I liked the newer ones.

I got to my car and was thankful that I hadn't stayed too long over there at the Swan mansion. I usually got comfortable and took my keys and cell phone out, treating the place like it was my own house. Bella always laughed at me for that.

I into my car and put the key in the ignition, starting it. I heard the soft pur of the engine. As I waited for it to warm up, I thought back to myself about how and why Alice hadn't text me to say anything about her Mother waking up. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and on the screen it read, **'Six Messages Received**.' I sighed, and opened the thing us. It simply read **'Six New Messages**.' I sighed. When it said that, it ment that more than one person was texting me. Or, had been texting me.

I pressed the open button and it brought me to my inbox. I saw that one message was from Emmett. I opened it.

_Edward, where are you?_

I exited out and then the next one was from Alice. Well, the next five were from Alice.

_Edward, I think she is waking up._

_She is going down the hall._

_She went passed my room._

_Why aren't you replying? She went into the room._

_Are you OK? I saw her go into her own room. Did she catch you?_

I sighed. Why hadn't I received the messages? Or been alerted that I got the messages? I exited out of the whole thing, and then looked up to the top right corner of the phone. It was a red music note with a black line through it. I had my phone on silent. Great.

I was about to close my phone when I noticed my wall paper. It was a picture of me and Bella from when we were younger. I had one eye closed and she sat sitting on my lap, playing with my hair in one hand, taking the picture in the other. I smiled as I remembered that day. It was actually the first day I got this phone. No matter how much I dropped it or added a ding or a dent to it, as small as they were, I never wanted a new one. Bella liked this one the most out of all of the ones I had had in the past, so I kept it.

When the car was warmed up enough, I closed the phone and headed home, thinking as I went.

As I got into the house, having dropped the car off near the house, I was bombarded with questions from Jasper and Emmett, but I decided to ignore them completely. I didn't want to think about any of this. Well, I wanted to think about Bella, but I didn't want to discuss it with them. As I headed up to my room, I ignored their comments, questions and threats. Emmett was the one threatening me, trying to get me to answer them.

When I finally was about to reach out for the door handle, Emmett stood in my way, arms open. I could tell that he was livid.

"You're not going to just ignore us, Edward!" he said sternly.

"Emmett, calm down," Jasper said beside me. "Look, Edward, we just want to know where you headed off to and what you were doing."

I sighed. You can never be mad at Jasper. My eyes fell to the floor, and with a sigh, I decided to answer them for once. "I went to see Bella." I heard a gasp come from my brothers. I looked up to meet Emmett's gaze. "Now will you please move so I can go to my room?" He shook his head.

"I need more information than that," he said, dropping his hands. "Why did you go see her? What's happening Edward?"

"Look, she isn't allowed to see me," I knew this next part would get their attention, "and I'm not too sure that Alice or Rosalie will be able to come and visit you guys, either."

"Why?" they both asked at the same time, concern evident in their voices.

"Look, I don't know. All the more I know is the fact that tomorrow is going to be a long day... I'm pretty sure that Renee knows I was there. I'm not too sure yet, though."

"Why don't you head off to bed then," Emmett said as he moved aside. I thanked him and walked into my room, shutting the door without another word to my brothers. Tomorrow might be hell for all I know. All the more that I did know was that no matter what, I wanted to be with Bella.

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

I woke up that morning with a slight headache. For as long as I can remember, I had these random headaches once in a while that were severe and I couldn't do anything about it. They can get worse then the first hangover I got. I couldn't take any medicine to help relieve the pain, and even Carlisle was baffled at how bad my headaches usually got. But thankfully today wasn't like one of those day. Today all I would need was an aspirin, and the will to force myself out of bed.

When i did get up, I could feel myself get lightheaded, and had to stop for a minute until I was able to start walking. I made it over to the bathroom and took a shower. When I finally got out and changed my clothes, I checked my phone for any messages. I had two. My phone was still on silent but I was too tired to care at that moment. When I checked the messages, one was from Emmett, just saying to get up, and the other was from Bella.

_Edward, that was really close. I don't know how much she knows. She won't even talk to me... I'm scared._

Those twenty--odd some words made my heart go out to her. I checked the time that the message was sent. **Received at 9:32**. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read that it was currently 10:53. I slept in a little late, but who cares? I got to see Bella last night. That's all that matters to me.

When I was ready, I put my phone in my pocket and started heading downstairs. I was met by a surprise.

Talking in the living room were my Father and... Renee? To my right as I entered was Jasper, leaning against the door frame, and then Emmett off by a wall and leaning against it. Jasper looked calm and collected, but Emmett had a fierce glare going on. He was glaring towards Renee, knowing what and how this whole thing has effected himself.

I looked on, not seeming to be noticed as I heard the conversation.

"Renee, that's just absurd!" I heard Carlisle say, raising his voice slightly. I was a little concerned that he wouldn't be able to keep his cool during the time that she visited.

"Think about it, Carlisle!" she snapped back. Wow, not ten seconds into listening to this conversation and I was starting to get ticked off. I was surprised that Jasper and Emmett were able to keep their cool so well. I wanted to beat the shit out of her for talking to my Father like that, even for a fraction of a second. "You are the second richest company! You probably told them to get married so that you would get even _more _money! I can't believe that Charlie would leave a loop hole like that in the will. You were able to manipulate our children, weren't you?"

A growl escaped my throat before I was able to contain it. Renee heard it and obviously thought it was coming from Jasper. She turned around to reprimand him when she saw that it very well came from me. Not my brother. Me.

"Oh, Edward," she said, with a 'I'm-still-mad-at-you stare, "y_ou're_ here."

"What do you _want,_ Renee?" I asked in my most hateful tone that I could possibly muster. I couldn't believe that she had actually gotten the nerve to come here and say anything to my Father. To treat him like dirt.

"You should know there, _Eddie_..." she raised her eyebrows at me, and then turned around to face my Father once again as I growled at her. Jasper put a calming hand on my shoulder, knowing the effect that it could produce, but it wasn't helping any. I shrugged it away. This was going to be difficult. "Carlisle, I think that we both know what's going on here, and I don't want my daughter to think that by marrying _your son_," she sneered, "she will be accepted, or loved, or richer or whatever other things you have promised her.

"That is enough!"

We were all surprised by who had said that. It wasn't Carlisle... It was me... I was talking, yelling even, before I even knew it.

"I love Bella more than you will ever know, and you have the nerve to come in her and say that this is just a hoax?" I was livid. I was taking steps toward her now. "I love her more than anything in this world, and I would _die _for her if it ment that she could continue living. I don't know how you didn't realize over the years how much I care for her; how much Jasper cares for Alice, or how much Emmett cares for Rosalie--" she started taking steps backwards as I got closer and closer, "--more than you apparently know; but whichever way, I_ love_ her."

"Y-You l-liar!" she accused. She wasn't really in a good position right at the moment, though. Her back was literally against the wall, and she looked like she was feeling an inch tall. "You liar!" she accused a little more directly, strongly.

"Edward?" We all turned our heads to the small voice that came from behind me. I gasped at who it was.

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review. And did you guys really think that I was going to go ahead and say 'Jacob?' How many of you thought so? **_**Honestly**_**?**


	8. Conflict: Cullen Vs Swan: I Love You

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed, and I don't think that I feel like updating too much anymore. I would like some more reviews before i update, if you don't mind too much. I mean, COME ON. I need to know that you all still like this story, though I do appreciate the Story Alerts and the Favorites. Thanks guys.**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**E**)ight:** **(**C**)onflict (:) (**C**) (**V**)S. (**S**) (:) (**I**) (**L**)ove (**Y**)ou**

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

"Mom, do we really have to go?" I asked. I was getting really agitated with my Mother and her constantly not telling me what was going on. We were currently in the car, her Lamborghini that she just bought last week, and headed off somewhere. Alice and Rosalie were in Alice's yellow porche, right behind us. Their orders were to follow our Mother and that was it.

I wanted to know where we were going and why so that I could just feel comfortable. Since I was littler, I have always wanted to know where we were going. If I didn't, then I always got overly nervous and couldn't help myself but to be anxious. This was always horrid when I ended up going somewhere that wasn't really that great. I would have gotten worked up over nothing at that point. It always annoyed me. Just give me some clue, mom...

"I want you to_ shut_ up, young lady," she said sternly, not even looking at me directly. Just out of the corner of her eye.

I sat here in the car just wondering about where we were going. I didn't know what she was planning on doing, so after a while of guessing to myself, I just gave up on finding out, and decided that I should instead think about what has happened. I have always done this whenever I was confused or wanted to know what exactly was going on in my life.

I was engaged to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and my Mother didn't want me to marry anyone but Jacob Black. How was this supposed to work out, exactly? Me and Edward... I didn't know what we were, really. Best friends? Was he just doing this to help me out? I thought about this and something occurred to me. Maybe... just maybe... there could be something between me and Edward. Something... more than friends?

When you love someone, you want what's best for them, weather that includes you or not. That was pretty much what was going on here. Edward thought of me as his best friend and wanted me to be happy no matter what. Was he trying to tell me something when he proposed? I didn't know what to think at this point... Then the car stopped.

When I found out that we had arrived at the Cullen mansion, I was absolutely horrified.

_What was she going to do_? Would she spill that Edward was at the house last night? Would Carlisle even _care_? Would he be all for us? Did he already know? Was she going to ban me from their house? What was happening to Edward at this point? Did he get caught? By Carlisle? By Jasper? By Emmett?

Those and a million other questions were running through my head as my mom took off her seat belt. I did so slowly, trying to prolong the moment that I would have to talk to them. _If_ I had to talk to them at all. What was happening?

Getting out of the car, the valet, Laurent, tried to take my Mother's keys. Right now we just parked both cars on the brick, circular drive way that went by the houses' main entrance. It was circular, because in the middle of it was a grassy little hill. I smiled as I remembered play with Edward a few times as we sat there. My mom refused to give her keys to the valet, stating that she wasn't too useless in her older years.

When we got in, we were greeted by maids, and that wasn't something that my Mother ever really liked. The first thing she said was, "Get Carlisle down here. Now."

I couldn't believe she was being so straight forward and being this big of a nuisance. She then turned to me and my sisters, them having to come along was something that I was getting more and more unsure about. What if I said something stupid and they weren't allowed to see Emmett or Jasper again?

More questions ran through my head, but the moment my mom called my name, I was focused on her again. "Bella, Rosalie, Alice. You are to go to the sitting room while I talk to Carlisle." We nodded our heads and headed towards the sitting room. This sitting room was the same one that I was in yesterday. It was so surreal to be back here. Though, I had to admit that it wasn't that big of a surprise. The nice slow music that came lofting into the room was a really nice sound.

I sat down on the single, over stuffed red chair that my Mother had sat in the day before. I remembered everything that happened, and it was insane how different I felt at the moment. Rosalie and Alice left the door open, and they sat down on the love seat next to me.

"What's going to happen?" I asked with a sigh. I got a shrug as a response. I heard someone walking down the hall. Two someone. There were two people. High heels of a girl and the flat bottoms of a man's shoe. Seconds later, the man peeked his head in the room. Carlisle.

"Hello, ladies," he said softly, knowing that if we were here then that ment that our Mother was here and we looked as dead as we did she was going to have a fit about something or other.

He knew by the looks on our faces to just leave us be. After a while he was talking calmly with my Mother, small talk I guessed. I could hear more foot steps, another set, and Emmett walked past the door. He noticed us and stopped momentarily. You know, I never really thought about it, but when he wore a white baseball cap on backwards, he didn't look half bad. He merely waved to us, knowing that he needed to keep going, and headed off with Jasper in tow. Apparently that was the other steps.

And not just a few moments later, I could heard the argument trickling down the hall. I was glad that the door was left open, so I could hear everything that was going on in the room.

"Now, Carlisle, I know something is going on and I want an explanation."

"Renee, first off, calm down. Second, explain to me please what you are talking about?"

"Edward doesn't love Bella. You are just using our children to get more money, aren't you! As soon as the marriage is final, you can get your hands on all that money. You probably told them about it, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? They love each other!" Carlisle wasn't trying to fight, but how can you help it when you are talking to a person like my Mother?

"Oh, so you are getting him to play with Bella's emotions, huh?"

"Renee, that's just absurd!" I heard Carlisle say, raising his voice slightly. I was a little concerned that he wouldn't be able to keep his cool during the time that we were actually here.

"Think about it, Carlisle!" she snapped back. He was like a second Father to me, she knew that, and yet she was speaking to him like that? Wow. "You are the second richest company! You probably told them to get married so that you would get even _more _money! I can't believe that Charlie would leave a loop hole like that in the will. You were able to manipulate our children, weren't you?"

I heard a growl. At that point I was surprised at what she said next.

"Oh, Edward, y_ou're_ here." Edward was down stairs? I hadn't seen him go down the hall, and I sure as hell hadn't heard anything form him. Well, Emmett or Jasper either, but I had known that they were there from the beginning.

"What do you _want,_ Renee?" he asked in a tone that... well, to be quite honest... it scared me. I got up from my seat, as quietly as I could and went up to the door to hear better what they were saying. I closed the door behind myself, not wanting my sisters to get in trouble for my elves dropping.

"You should know there, _Eddie_..." with a click of her heel, it was evident that she turned around. I hadn't even noticed it, but I was walking down the hall, and actually by Jasper at this point. Edward was next to him, a few feet away, but I could still only see the back of his head; that was it. My Mother continued. "Carlisle, I think that we both know what's going on here, and I don't want my daughter to think that by marrying _your son_," she sneered, "she will be accepted, or loved, or richer or whatever other things you have put in her head."

"That is _enough_!"

I gasped when I found out just who had said that. Who had that out burst. It wasn't Carlisle... It wasn't Emmett, though his voice could be matched here... Definitely not Jasper... It was Edward... _What is he doing..?_

"I_ love_ Bella more than you will ever know, and you have the nerve to come in her and say that this is just a hoax?" He seemed like he was livid. At this point he started taking steps toward my Mother. What was he going to say next? "I love her more than_ anything_ in this world, and I would _die _for her if it ment that she could continue living." I felt heat rise up to my cheeks at that thought.

"I don't know how you didn't realize over the years how much I care for her; how much Jasper cares for Alice, or how much Emmett cares for Rosalie--" she started taking steps backwards as he got closer and closer, and my heart fluttered more and more at his words, "--more than _you_ apparently know; but whichever way, I_ love_ her."

"Y-You l-liar!" she accused. She wasn't really in a good position right at the moment, though. Her back was literally against one of the walls, and she looked like she was feeling close to an inch tall, what with Edward there in front of her. "You liar!" she accused a little more loudly. I could tell she was about to say more, but I wanted this to stop. I took a step forward.

"Edward?" I called out quietly. That was enough to get their attentions though. Everyone unrepentantly turned toward me, and I heard Edward let out a gasp that I was not even sure _he_ knew about. He did several things subconsciously.

"Bella?" he called out quietly, looking toward me. I could see the shock that was evident on his face, and I'm pretty sure that he could see the shock on my face as well. He looked like he was contemplating how I got here, or what to do next. But you couldn't exactly blame him. I mean, he wasn't supposed to see me at all in the first place, and here I was. Standing in front of him.

Renee turned to face my Father, which looked weird seeing as how she wasn't even close to him at the moment. Apparently she had other plans though because she walked around Edward, much to my distaste, and went straight up to Carlisle. He had a very stern look on his face. "Oh, _Car_lisle," she said sweetly, getting my Father's attention once again, and causing Edward to turn back towards her. "I wasn't going to use this, but I think that there is something you should know about those brats."

He had a wary look on his face once she said that, and he eyed her closely. "What is it, Renee?" he said calmly, politely. If I knew Carlisle, that moment ment that he was testing how well she stood. Meaning, of course, that he wanted to catch a bluff or a truth.

"What's going on?" our attention was turned to my Mother as she walked in. "Oh, hello Bella," she said pleasantly, smiling as she walked past me, and over to Carlisle's side.

"Renee was just telling me that there is something about our _children_ needs to be discussed," he answered her, correcting earlier when Renee just moments ago called us brats.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing Edward. Yeah, sure, Esme. Like_ he _was the one that did something wrong.

"Perhaps we should talk in private. The two," she referred to me and Edward, obviously, "shouldn't hear this. I'm afraid that they will be a distraction and nothing close to helpful."

He eyed her once more before finally saying, "I don't think so, Renee." I saw the baffled look plaster itself on my Mother's face as the confidence from just moments ago faded. "I want this to be out in the open. In front of my wife, Emmett, Jasper and Bella, I want you to tell me what needs to be discussed." He looked sternly toward her as she looked from me to Edward. Edward looked back at me, a quick glance, but then his attention was put back to my Mother, his jaw set.

"Very well, then, Carlisle," she started, straightening her back to look at him as closely as she could to eye level, "I think that this has gone on long enough. What ever it is that you want to come up with as a lie about your part in this proposal doesn't have anything to do with me. I hope you will support me in my decision."

"What decision, Renee?"

"I don't want Bella and Edward to see each other for a really long time."

"Mom, why?" I didn't know that I was going to speak until I already had. "What do you have against the Cullens?"

"Bella, you aren't going to marry this man," she said strictly, pointing to Edward as she did.

"But mom, I _love_ him!" I could hear my own voice start to shake. It wasn't out of loss of confidence, but because I had tears in my eyes as I said these words. "Why are you so against this?"

"You love Jacob, sweetie. Why would you be in love with a Cullen?" she laughed on the last word, as if this whole thing was a joke. She really was insane, wasn't she? I heard a growl come from Edward, Emmett and Jasper, and was surprised that Carlisle kept his cool this whole time.

"Mom.. please don't do this..." I was sobbing by now, but kept looking at her, though my vision was slowly but surely becoming blurry.

"I already have, dear. You know where your place is, and _this isn't it_," she emphasized, pointing around the Cullen mansion. "Get your sisters and we are leaving."

How could she do this to me? For all she knew, I was in love with Edward, and that was how it worked. I couldn't believe her. How could she do this and still be... smiling? She was enjoying this, wasn't she?

I ran past Jasper and completely out of the room, not being stopped by anyone. I was thankful for that. I didn't think that I could deal with them at all right at this moment. Not even Edward... The thought of not being able to see my best friend just ate at me as I ran down to the waiting room, and got my sisters. I tried to ignore them when they asked what was the matter. I needed to get out of here. Too many memories...

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I couldn't stand to see my angel run out of the room crying, but at this point I really had no choice. I couldn't help her, by her own Mother's rules. I knew that honor was something that was important to us as a family, but at this point I just wanted to help myself.

I wanted to be with Bella, and help her out of this mess that is known as her life. What would the Black's do? Try and get her back? Why didn't she just agree to go with me to Las Vegas and get married. They wouldn't be able to do anything if we came back tomorrow already married. I had a feeling that there was more to this than I had first thought.

I turned to Renee.

"How can you still be smiling after what you have done?" The smile vanished almost immediately.

"And what exactly have I done Edward?" she looked at me coyly.

"You know that she is my best, _closest _friend, and that she means the _world_ to me. How can you just say that we can't see each other?"

"Edward," my Mother's voice caught me off guard, as she had been quiet for a time, "that's enough. There is only so much that we can do."

I walked up to my Mother, and pleaded with her. "But we _can _do something! We can take Bella in. We are rich enough and you_ know_ it. I love her and I want her to be happy."

"Edward, she will be happy," I swear that I could _hear_ the smile in Renee's voice.

I just growled, and Jasper came up and put a calming hand on my shoulder. I couldn't think at this moment. All the more I wanted to do was hold Bella, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That she could live with us and her own _Father_ would be happy with that choice. But I couldn't there was no convincing her of a lie. She was a very smart girl, that was for sure.

When I heard the sniffles and sounds of several feet on the ground coming our way, I looked up to see what I hoped I wouldn't have to see for a long while. Bella was crying. I could see easily that she was avoiding eye contact with me, and to be honest, I couldn't blame her.

She walked up to Emmett, who at that moment was the closest, and he gave her a brotherly bear hug. All three of the girls were there, apparently, and gave him hugs, Rosalie taking the longest one. That went the same for when Alice hugged Jasper. Rosalie went up to me first and we embraced, me kissing the top of her head. Then Alice. She was always so light that it amazed me. I always felt like I was about to crush her tiny body.

Then Bella. She came up to me and for a while I didn't think that she was going to give me a hug at all. That was something else i couldn't have blamed her for, but then she jumped into my arms so fast that it momentarily startled me. I hugged her back as fast as I could, not wanting to miss a moment that I had with her. Those precious moments... I kissed the top of her head, and then said something I don't think either of us was expecting. When I pulled Bella out to arms length, I brushed the hair out of her face and whispered, "I love you."

I heard her gasp, and knew that she was the only one that heard what I had said. I let her go before she could say anything else. Renee sighed, and grabbed her by the wrist like a four year old, dragging her out of the mansion. My Bella kept eye contact with me the whole time, and I couldn't help but look back into her eyes as well.

And then all too soon, she was gone.

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review. I hope that you will if you love this story. I don't feel like adding anymore chapters if no one appreciates it at all. I mean, I keep getting Alerts, but that's not what I want. Don't get me wrong; I love those. But I need to be able to see just how much you guys like this story. I would like reviews.**


	9. Bella Finds Courage

**Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the wait and the confusion about what I ment in the last chapter. At the end of this one, I will explain it to you guys. I am actually a little saddened.**

**ALSO #1: The moments you have all been waiting for: Jacob's point of view. I knew that you all wanted it, even if you didn't directly tell me, and I thought that it would be a good way to continue this story, you know?**

**ALSO #2: THERE IS A POLL OPEN ON MY PROFILE NOW. More information at the bottom, but you better vote if you want a say in Edward and Bella's wedding...**

* * *

**Stroy: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**N**)ine:** **(**B**)ella (**F**)inds (**C**)ourage**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

I buried my head into my pillow and cried for I don't know how long. Renee wasn't going to keep me from Edward. No. That wasn't possible. I wanted to be with him, so I was going to. I just didn't get why I was so desperate to see my best friend all of the sudden. I mean, yeah, I want to get out of this engagement, but I also just want Renee to get off my back. That was all... Right?

I couldn't fool myself for much longer. I had to talk to Edward. It was important, too. Maybe I couldn't marry him. I should marry Jacob.. That's what my Father wanted, and that's how he had planned out my life. Edward and I aren't together like that. Then I remembered the moment just hours earlier.

_"I love you," he whispered._

My heart. I had definitely felt my heart flutter at his words. I was sure that he and I were the only ones that had heard them, but they still ment so much to me. And I hope they ment something to him as well.

As I had once thought, saying 'I love ya' wasn't the same as 'I love you', not the way that we said it. Maybe.. just maybe... I have always loved Edward and this is just bringing it out. _Woah, wait a minute... did I just think that? _I... love him? As more than a friend; than a brother? As I thought about the circumstances, I turned over on my back, and looked up to my ceiling. I love Emmett and Jasper, because they are truly the brothers I never had. I love Edward because...

My thoughts were cut off by the annoying buzz of my cell phone on my night stand. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach, just able to grab it.

I looked at it and noticed that I had a text from Edward. When I read the text I was surprised. It read:

_This is it. I'm tired of this._

I was confused for a moment, so I took my time writing back,

_What do you mean, Edward?_

_We are getting married. I don't care what it takes, but its happening._

_????? Are you insane?_

_Yes. Now talk to your Mother. Tell her... tell her anything that it takes to get her to agree with the wedding._

_Did you even hear her when she was at your house?_

_Yes, but that's not the point. I have a feeling that she will say yes. You have to talk to her though. You are our only hope._ I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks at that. Wow... I guess I have to at least try this then. Still, I wrote back to him.

_But she doesn't want us together_

_You wouldn't go to Las Vegas with me, and if we go then our parents would probably guess where we are._

_I want to marry you.. but I don't think my Mom wants me to._

_STAND up to her, Bella_. I was shocked that he sent that, so I didn't reply. I just sat there for a moment thinking about what to do next. I think that maybe Edward was right. Perhaps I could just go ahead and talk to her about it. That would be knew. Still though...

How did he have so much confidence that this would work? And why didn't he jut go ahead and call me to begin with? This was all just too confusing. I had to sit there for a few minutes and think this through before I came to a conclusion. I then got up from my bed and walked over to the door. I put my hand on the glass door knob and I thought that I was going to be there forever, just looking down toward my hand.

Was I going to be able to do it?

I didn't know.. I wasn't too sure at this point. _But all the more you can ever do is try_. My Father's words rung in my ear, repeating themselves like a broken record. I couldn't find myself the least nit annoyed at that though.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob, opening the door.

When I did, I got a gust of cool air in my face, air conditioning being on, and then turned the corner and started walking. I didn't actually know my feet were moving until I was at the top of the stairs, looking at the bottom. I walked down them slowly, thinking. When I got to the last step, one of the butlers came up to me.

"Why hello there. Is there something I can help you with, Miss Bella?" he asked politely. I smiled; he had remembered to call me 'Bella' this time.

"Thank you, but I only want to know where my Mother is..?"

"Ah, yes. She is in the dining hall having lunch."

I thanked him and then went off to my left, toward the hall. I always thought that the thing was way too freaken big and that we could get a smaller one, but when we had the company parties here, there was always too little of room. Or just enough. Which wasn't too much fun at times. Especially when you wanted to hang out with your best friend and you couldn't because of where you were seated.

When I got there, I pushed open the door, and my Mother sat there, eating a sandwich and reading the paper. She looked at me briefly, but even in that moment hardly paid me any heed, and turned back to her paper, which was something that I wasn't going to be up for. I had to be strong. I had to do this. For my own life back, for my Father. And most importantly... for Edward and I... I shook my head to clear all thoughts from it.

"Mom," I started, wishing my shaky voice away, "this has_ got_ to stop." She finally looked up at me with some sort of interest and put down the paper. Swallowing the bit of sandwich that was in her mouth, she motioned me on with her hand to continue. "I am marrying Edward."

"Bella, do you really think that that is what your Father would have wanted--?"

"_Stop_ saying that!" I think that we were both slightly surprised at my outburst. But I was tired of this and Edward was right. He always has been... Before she could snap at me for yelling at her in the first place, I decided to just go ahead and talk. No one liked hearing her anyway. "Look, this is my life, and I am not about to spend it with someone I don't care about. I love Edward, and you don't have to be a bitch about this whole thing." I watched as my Mother stood up from her seat and eyed me carefully.

"Young lady you will _not _speak to me in that manner--"

"I'll speak to you however the_ hell_ I want to!" I got up in her face, not really thinking; just doing. I wanted to show someone that I could do something. Stand up for myself.

"Not in my house you won't!"

"I am an _adult_, OK? And it is damn time that I started acting like one. I can make decisions for _myself_, and I don't _need_ your permission to do something like this," I got up close to her as my voice started to rise. I felt the adrenaline start pumping through my veins, and I tried not to enjoy the feeling. "I can do this because it's my life, and there is no point in me being with Jacob. Not when I can be with someone that I love."

"Bella--!"

"Someone I _truly _love, Mom," I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say next. Telling me that I love someone wasn't something that I wanted to continuously hear, you know? She seemed to be contemplating this and all that has happened over the last few days. There was a small of silence, my breathing being the only thing that I could hear.

"Very well then," she said calmly, lowly. I felt myself relax and tried my best not to show it visibly. I knew my Mother, and if she said that she gave up, she was lying. She merely smirked at the look that I gave her. _Called it_. "Bella, I think that you should talk to our guests about this, don't you?" I looked at her confused, and then I heard the doorbell ring. "Ah," she said pleasantly, that signature smile in place, "_right _on time."

"What's going on?" I asked, watching her walk past me and soon followed. When we got out to the front room, I could see the butler from before greeting our guests. They turned to look at us and I gasped, placing my hand over my mouth. Several yards before us stood Billy and Jacob Black. The two people that I really didn't want to see right now. But as I stood there, watching my Mother greet them, I couldn't help but think about how big of an opportunity this could possibly be for me. I should have told Jacob alone to begin with. He must be crushed. I couldn't believe myself at that moment.

Then hearing my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?" my Mother's voice, less Motherly by the minute, called to me. I walked over to where she was, which I hadn't even noticed that she had moved to begin with, and looked to Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"H-Hey," Bella said, attentively. I could easily tell that she was nervous to be around me, but I didn't think that she should be. I mean, I got the reason, but that was something we could easily discuss.

"Hey, Bells," I said, trying to not let her know what exactly was bothering me. I had pretty much alienated myself from my Father once we were home. Home from Bella telling me that she didn't want to be my bride anymore, I mean. That was two days ago. Only two days ago... It had seemed like much longer, what with the long talks my Father made me endure since then. All these different ways of getting her back...

I couldn't think about that right at this moment. I had to talk to Bella alone, and that was something that I had put my mind to since we left the mansion.

"Jacob," my Father's gruff voice brought me and Bella back to the present; it seemed that she was in a world of her own thoughts as well, "why don't you and Bella go and talk in her room or something? I need to speak with this lovely lady here," he gestured toward Renee, "about some business that needs to be taken care of. Run along." She wasn't ever Motherly in anyway to me, but she was still one of those people that you some how manage to consider family. It was complicated, but it seemed to work in a way.

I watched as they walked away, Renee with her arm looped around my Father's and turned toward Bella. I whispered, as not to risk my Father hearing, "I need to talk to you." I could have sworn that I had heard a slight falter in my Father's step at those words, but I ignored it. It was probably nothing. He had been having walking problems for God knows how long, and I guess that it was finally catching up with him. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"What about?" She was quick. It seemed that she had caught onto the whole 'whispering' thing. I looked over my should just in time to see my Father slipping around the corner, which had an elegant plant on a stool, in a vase, right by it. I grabbed Bella by the arm and started walking towards the stairs. I knew that I was significantly taller than her, and that I was walking fast even for _my_ standards, but I knew that she would be able to keep up.

"Jacob, what are you--?"

"Sshh..." I silenced her, putting my finger up to my lips as I looked back at her. She again caught on and tried to keep up with my pace, which was now at three stairs per step. We were very soon at the top and I turned the corner to the hidden stairway. Climbing up those stairs, I counted the doors until I came to Bella's room. Going inside, I made sure that the door was locked behind us before I began speaking.

"Bella, we have to talk."

She just sat there on her bed and looked at me. I thought that she was going to say something, but she just kept opening and closing her mouth. That usually ment that she was in thought; she didn't want something to come out wrong. I smiled at her, and ran my fingers swiftly through my short black hair. Bella had gotten onto me about cutting it, saying that I was trying to change too much, but I thought that I looked better with it short. And over time she agreed as well. Eventually she took a breath to calm herself, and began speaking, slowly. "I had actually had a talk with my Mother about this just before you arrived."

I looked at her, debating on weather or not this was in fact the smartest move. Then I just swallowed my doubt, which had literally been creeping up my throat, and decided to not wussy out.

"You know what I want to talk about then?"

"What else were you planning on talking about?" she laughed slightly, despite the situation. I walked over and sat down on the bed beside her, feeling her eyes on me the whole time.

"I think that your Mother is being unreasonable about this whole thing... How much did you two talk about before I arrived?"

"I had told her that I in fact did love Edward, and that I was an adult... and that I can make these decisions for and by my own self. She doesn't need to be telling me who to marry for no good reason..."

"Bella, there was a reason. My Father had me planning this for months now, thinking that this would be the opportune moment. And then with the accident with Charlie..." I knew for a fact that I was rambling, trying so hard, so desperately to find the right words.

"Jacob?" she looked at me confused. "What are you talking about? You're making no sense."

"Bella, my Father wanted us to marry… just for the money."

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**It will take two, maybe three more chapters to finally come out with the one that you have all been waiting for... The wedding. Remember to VOTE in the poll that is up. Check out my profile to choose the wedding theme and colors. Of course though, if you want me to add something, I will think about it just for you. But those are the two themes I liked, and there is a poll about the sequal.**

**Thanks you guys for all of the support. I hope I get... five reviews... but I think that I will be happy with whatever I get. My previous reviewers from the other chapters (especially the last one) helped me realize that. Love you guys!**

**And about the other chapter: I didn't put up that I wasn't going to update if I didn't just more review, just to get more reviews. I put that up because I honestly didn't feel like updating. But I had to put up this chapter so you would all just accept that fact. Thank you for the wonderful response.**


	10. A Flashback and First Kiss

**Thanks guys. Here you go. The next chapter is the wedding. I think.. yeah.. probably... maybe some planning and a cliffe. hehe you guys love me though, right?**

**ALSO: THE 100TH REVIEWER WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER before I put it up. I will give you some heads up, so to speak. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)en:** **(**A**) (**F**)lashback (**A**)nd (**F**)irst (**K**)iss**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

I heard her gasp at what I had just said. "Wait... What?" I shook my head sorrowfully.

"When I heard about what my Father wanted me to do, I couldn't believe it... I'm so sorry, Bella." I saw her look down at her lap, and her shoulders shake; she was trying not to cry. I knew Bella all too well.

"Tell me... Tell me more..." her voice shook, though she was trying to keep it from doing that exact thing.

"Bella, my Father thought that it would always be a good thing for us to get married. He, of course, wanted the money and thought nothing about what I wanted. Or even what you would have wanted for that matter. Growing up, he said that he would watch the two of us and thought we should be together. He was able to convince Charlie of this, as well." I could tell by this point that this whole thing was hard on her. Especially now that I was going to be mentioning her Father.

"I want to hear it. Don't spare me anything just because it has to do with my Father. I want to hear it. All of it..." she seemed so confident at first, but two things told me that she truely wasn't wanting to hear what I had to say. For one, her voice never stopped shaking when she spoke. And for another, she hadn't even brought her head up to meet my eyes.

"If that's what you want, then I can tell you everything. Until my Father comes in, that is," I grinned sheepishly. I could hear some air escape her, from her nose. It was a small laugh she did that was very slight. Her smile turned into a grin when she finally said,

"Well? Tell me about this... engagement."

I took a deep breath, and started my story.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

_I hated the smell of this place as much as the next person, but I had to 'grin and bare it' so to speak. No one wanted to hear any complaints now, especially when there was only good news that they were willing to hear. I stood up next to my Father and followed him out of the room. I looked back at Bella, sweet Bella, and couldn't help but to glare at the man holding her. She was snuggled up in Edward's arms, crying. Well, since she was crying I don't think that she was 'snuggled', but you get it._

_As I turned the corner out of the room, I looked to my Father, who wasn't saying a word to me. My hands shook as we walked down the hall and to room 483; Charlie's room. My Father turned to face me when we arrived at the door expectantly. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, and opened the door, walking into the private room Charlie had gotten. Carlisle had made sure that all of Charlie's needs would be met in any way, manner or form._

_"Hello there, Charlie," My Father greeted gleefully. I couldn't believe that he was smiling at a time like this. How could he?_

_Nonetheless, Charlie's typical smile eventually broke through as he raised a weak hand up in the air._

_"Hey there... Billy..." he had to take a breath between, but we could still understand what he was saying perfectly. The heart attack seemed to have done a number on his spirit, as well as his body._

_I watched from the door, which was now closed behind me, as my Father walked up to Charlie's bedside. He looked at his old friend, and said rather softly, "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get for you?" That brought back Charlie's smile._

_"No, I think I'm just fine. Now, you two know why you are in here, right?" So he had noticed I was here too. Charlie looked from my Father to me and then back. I watched as Billy nodded his head. I started to walk over to them both and took out a piece of paper from my jacket pocket. Before I had gotten to them, I grabbed Charlie's chart that was at the foot of the bed, and used it for a writing space. Of course I wasn't writing on it, but i needed a hard surface. This was all just so surreal._

_"Charlie," my Father started, "do you think that you can write? Or do you want me and Jacob to do it for you? And you just tell us what to put in it?"_

_"You two do it," he whispered slowly. He then looked down at his old, worn, shaking hands as he said this. I could have sworn that I heard his heart rate go up ever so slightly, but I didn't think anything about it. Maybe it was just that this whole situation was finally dawning on him after all._

_"Ok, then," I grabbed a pen from my jacket pocket, and clicked it out. I looked to Charlie and nodded my head. "Go ahead, Charlie. Take your time, too. I don't want you to think that you are rushed. Think everything through before you say it. I mean, this is going to be your whole life on a piece of paper."_

_He was about to begin when Carlisle walked in._

_"I'm sorry for intruding, but I must check the vitals one last time." We just nodded and watched as he walked over to the foot of the bed, and then looked at it blankly, then he looked up at the three of us. "Do you guys know where his chart is..?" He asked quietly, but then his eyes landed on my hands. I tried not to laugh at the expression he gave me, and handed him the clip board. He was always a very Fatherly person, and would never make you feel uncomfortable on purpose._

_"Well," he said finally, "everything seems OK for now. He is stable at least." He handed me the board back, finishing with, "And here's the clip board for... what ever the hell you were using it for..." I couldn't help the laugh that time. I turned back to Charlie once Carlisle had left._

_"Begin, whenever you are ready."_

_I wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote, never really looking up at Charlie after I started. The first reason of course was because he had already thought about everything that he wanted to have left to his daughters; his wife. And the other reason why I couldn't look up at him was because I knew that if I did, then I might just break down. Yes, I am a man. But I still felt for him. For Bella._

_He finished up with what was happening with Alice, and then he stopped. When realization dawned on me that he had stopped talking, my head snapped up to look at him. I don't know. I guess that maybe I thought he was dead, or that he just needed a minute. But in reality, it was my Father's hand on his shoulder that caused him to stop and look towards Billy. _

_"Charlie, I don't think that we can wait until she is nineteen. She is already an adult, so why not?" I looked at my Father confused. But my confusion only grew when they both looked at me, like there was something I was supposed to be in on but I really had no clue about. I hated moments like these..._

_"What?" I asked with a shrug._

_"Jacob, we could tell by watching the two of you over the years that you and Bella have always had this... connection..." Charlie started "Billy here was actually the one that pointed it out to me a couple years back. I couldn't believe it but then as I watched you two grow up... I just knew that you were ment for each other."_

_His smile was large as he looked off, almost as if in space, as he thought about the memories that were obviously in his head. I could tell that he was getting some energy back, as he didn't need to pause as much when he spoke to us. Maybe the drugs were finally kicking in._

_"So... what are you getting at?" I looked to my Father._

_"We think that you and Bella should get married, son," he finished, looking from his best friend to me. I was shocked at what he had just said.. And part of the shock was the fact that he was smiling as he said this. _Smiling_! I can understand the happiness that he felt when he thought about his only son, only_ child_, getting married, but Charlie was lying in front of us... And if we didn't lie to ourselves, we would have known that it was his death bed._

_I just sat there for a moment, taking in this information. Me... and Bella? That didn't even sound right. Let alone when you thought about it more. Isabella Marie... Black? Bella Black. hmm..._

_"Bella and I aren't like that..." I looked back and forth between them before settling on Charlie. "Look, Bella doesn't like me in that way, and if you say that she has to marry me then you might just be taking away her future. Don't you get that?"_

_"But how do you feel about her, son?" I heard my Father ask, but I was more focused on Charlie, who at the moment seemed in thought. My Father was about to say something else, when Charlie interrupted him._

_"I can see your point there, Jacob," I held back the sigh of gratitude and relief. "And I also think that this is what she wants. Perhaps i can make another way.. A loop hole, if you will."_

_"Yes, I think that that would be the best thing to do," I smiled at him._

_We sat there contemplating the wording of the will's ending part for I don't know how long, and we finally got it right. My Father was quiet the whole time, so that really ticked me off. But I didn't care. I could talk to him at any time, but I needed to speak with Charlie._

_Finally we got the thing done, and even had it rewritten to make sure that there were no mistakes on it. He wanted there to be every possible way for his children to be happy, and we respected that._

_But I was still confused about the whole thing..._

**---------------  
X-**x-**X-**x-**X**  
**---------------**

"And then what happen?" Bella snapped me out of my little word of story telling. I hadn't even noticed that i had stopped until she said something. I was thinking about it as a whole, something we have always been taught to do, and I didn't even remember that she was in the room. As I told the story, it got easier and easier to say.

"Oh... Well, we were walking back out to where you all were, and I got around to asking my dad why he seemed so up for the engagement. He said that we would get richer; more powerful. We would become the richest country, what with that fact of Swan and Black are both going international."

"But it would be the Swan _and_ Black's Corporations... Right?"

I sighed. "That's what I thought as well, but apparently Billy had other plans. He straight out told me that if the wedding didn't work out... We would get a divorce. Because your family's company is so much larger than ours, I would get the Black Corporation back, and then part of the Swan Corporation as well..." I heard her gasp, her hand going to her small mouth and covering it. "You would have lost a lot of all the things your Father worked for, and I could have fought for _even_ _more_ of it, because of how much bigger your family's company is than ours... Bella I'm so sorry."

It took her a moment, She was processing this new information and starting to breathe correctly. She had removed the hand from her mouth. I looked down at my hands, which now resided in my lap. I was ashamed of my Father, and what he wanted me to do. If Bella didn't want me to talk to her any more, I wouldn't be able to blame her not one bit. There was a moment of silence, before i felt her hand on my shoulder. I still hadn't looked up.

"Jacob..." she said slowly, "will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?"

My head snapped up and I looked into her eyes.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I giggled at Jacob's reaction. "Of course, Jake." I took his large hand in my small one. "I don't think that this was your fault at all. Trust me... I know what it's like to think that you have to do what your Father tells you to do... I love you Jacob, but only as a brother."

He looked like he had tears in his eyes at my words, but I didn't have time to check before he pulled me in for a hug. I laughed again, only this time letting my own tears fall. I didn't even know that they were there to begin with.

"Jacob, I--" That was all the more i was able to get out of my mouth before I heard my Mother calling from down stairs. I sighed. She had called me Isabella. "I think that we should head back down, now." He pulled away and quickly brushed at his face. Yeah. He cried. He stood up, and we walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

When we were at the bottom, I was met with my Mother and Jacob's Father. They both looked to us, then our intertwined hands. And then in mere moments their smiles were blinding.

"Ah, Bella. I see that you and Jacob have--"

"Done nothing." I was surprised that the words left my mouth, but I wasn't about to stop them. "Mom, I am moving out. This is getting just plain out ridiculous, and," I untwined my hand from Jacob's and instead placed it on his shoulder, "I hope that you come to my wedding. Mine and _Edward'_s wedding."

"But, Bella, really, do you think that--"

"It _is_ what Charlie would have wanted, and I know for a fact that i am doing the right thing!" I didn't want to raise my voice to my Mother, but I really did have no choice here. 'I love you mom, and you will be getting an invitation in the mail," I said.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing?" Billy finally intervened. I looked over at Jacob, and surprisingly I wasn't even worrying about his reaction.

"I make up my mind. You can kick me out of your will if you want to, but I won't be writen into someone else's, just because of my Father." I smiled when Billy's jaw hung low, and he looked star struck toward Jacob. I started to walk towards the door. I could easily tell that Jacob was following as well. I called over my shoulder, "I'll send for my things."

I heard what sounded like my Mother trying to talk, but it only came out in short little sputters. She was _officially_ at a loss for words. I grinned as the butler opened the door for me. Me and Jacob walked out of there, two free individuals.

And for once in my life, I realized something.

I was happy.

* * *

**Edward** **P.O.V.**

I sat there and couldn't help myself as my leg bounced up and down. I was nervous. What can I say? Was I stupid for telling Bella to go ahead and talk to her Mother? She hadn't replied to me for a while, and I was worried. You never knew with Renee. Well, this new Renee. I thought that I would never be able to talk to Renee like a second Mother ever again. She was once someone that i would love to talk to, stay up late discussing various subjects, but I could hardly remember those memories anymore.

What I was surprised about the most was the fact that Alice and Rosalie were over here. I could only understand parts, bits and pieces of what they were saying when they tried to explain it to me. Apparently, Bella and her Mother were in a small argument, and then the Blacks came over. What with their Mother being distracted, they packed two suit cases and headed on over here.

Of course though, my parents accepted them here with open arms, and we told them to stay as long as they wanted. They were crying when they arrived and I was the only boy that didn't stay behind to see if they were actually alright or not. I figured that they would be. Last I heard though, Rosalie and Emmett were going out to the parking garage to work on their cars. Out of everything, that was the one thing that could always get Rose to smile again. Working on cars. You wouldn't think so, what with the blonde hair and all.

As I sat there, looking out my window, I was thinking about Bella. Was she OK? Was she on her way? Was it a mistake to tell her that she needed to stand up to Renee? I started panicking ever so slightly. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, it was just that the thought of Bella, my Bella, getting hurt...

Just as I thought that, I saw a very familiar red porche pull up. Bella only used her porche once in a while, so I was surprised to see it at all, really. I could see a driver, definitely, but couldn't recognize the person. It had to be Bella though... And there was also someone in the passenger seat as well. That was a little disconcerting, if you ask me. So... did that mean that everything was ay-OK? Or that she just ran away for a while? I could never tell.

I didn't even wait to see her get out of the car. I just ran from my window, to my door and out down the hall. I ran fast, not knowing my own speed. I ran down the stairs and then through the front room, past my very confused Father. He didn't even try to stop me, but I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I ran.

Once I was out the door, I ran along the brick pathway and towards the garage. I ran and ran and then I saw Bella... my Bella... stepping out of the cars to give Laurent the keys. She smiled at him, and once I was a good ten yards away, I stopped running. I was only walking towards them at this point.

Then I saw Jacob get out of the car. He apparently noticed me as well and surprisingly smiled my way. I returned the smile with one of my own and a nod. He merely closed the door and went over to Bella's side. He was the one that had to point out to her that I was here in the first place. Once she saw me though, her smile got even wider and she ran the remaining feet towards me. I caught her in my open arms and twirled her around and around.

I pulled back far enough, and before either of us knew it, I held her close and was kissing her for all it was worth.

"I knew it!"

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you don't mind the poll. I want you guys to review and of course vote on the poll. I will be alternating which poll I put up by the day... Well, I don't know. Definitely by the day, but I might just randomly change which one it is whenever I want to. **

**Remember, the poll is going to have questions for Should there be a sequel RIGHT after Bella and Edward get married and also for the wedding theme. I hope you all vote, and I can't wait to see what the results are.**


	11. Confessions New & Old: Wedding Plans

**Thanks for the response. I hope that you all love this story.**

**ALSO: Don't forget to vote on the poll. I haven't had that many people voting for it as I would have wanted, so I am a little bit confused about that small factor. Anyway, I hope that you will VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICES. I am not too sure as to when I will close the poll, but I am wanting it to be SOON so please just PRESS ONE OF THE OPTIONS. ****Thanks. Enjoy my story. And of course tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**E**)leven:** **(**C**)onfessions (**N**)ew (**A**)nd** **(**O**)ld (**:**) (**W**)edding (**P**)lans**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

I was kissing... Edward? This was new. To me, at least. I have never been kissed. But when it finally registered, and the shock of the whole thing wore off, I couldn't kiss him back. Instead, we heard someone to my left call out, "I knew it!"

We pulled away, and looked to see Rosalie and Emmett standing there, wiping grease off of their hands as they walked towards us, grins in place. I looked to them and then back at Edward with a red face. I buried my face in his shirt, making him laugh at me. I could hear Rose and Emmett's laughter from behind me and, when I finally got the courage, lifted my head from Edward's shirt. I looked at them.

As I looked to them, I realized something. When I had kissed Edward just moments ago... I liked it. No, I loved it. I couldn't believe that this whole thing was happening. I thought back to all of the different times that me and Edward had been together in the past week, and thought about it all as a whole. I was around him less than I wanted to, but even when we were together I could only think about being with him again. I wanted to always be around him, my best friend. I thought about this and I couldn't help it...

I love him.

Having this thought only made them stare at me for a moment while a hundred different emotions went across my face. I couldn't help it though. I wanted to be around Edward, and here I was, with my face buried in his shirt. I inhaled his scent, making it seem as though I was only taking a breath.

"What?" I asked, not really getting it. Hearing 'I knew it,' didn't always make you feel very comfortable. They just looked between each other, and then back to me. They even took a glance at Jacob, merely waving toward him, and then their attention went back to me and Edward before I finally got an answer.

_Emmett _was the one that answered, his grin only growing. "We knew there was something between you two."

I was surprised that I didn't blush. I only smiled at him and Rose, who proceeded to advance towards me. Wait... Rose? All thoughts about what Emmett had just said vanished at the moment that I realized that she was here.

"Whoa, wait, Rose," I asked once she got to me; she stopped, "what are you doing here?" She just laughed and pulled me into the hug she had been planning.

"We got out of the house during that little fight with you and Mom. I just couldn't see staying in that house for very much longer..." she pulled away and I could see a little pout on her face. It only made me laugh at her. I looked past her to Emmett and walked up to him.

"Hey, you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave me a big bear hug, twirling me around like Edward did just a little while ago. When he finally put me down, I was a little dizzy, but Edward caught me before I could hurt myself. Knowing me, I just might.

We were all standing there for a moment in comfortable silence when Edward finally pointed something out to me.

"Um, Bella," he said, pointing towards where my car once was, "why is Jacob here?"

When the realization that I had momentarily forgotten about my friend dawned on me, all four of them laughed at me. I blushed, and then walked up to him. I think that he forgave me because he then wrapped me in a hug as well.

"Why don't we all just head inside?" I suggested, pointing the general direction of the door. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arm around his, and started walking. He soon just smiled and walked right along with me. I could hear the foot steps of the others behind me as I walked.

When we got in, Carlisle was standing there, about to open the door himself. He looked to Edward, and then to me, and then our arms. He smiled as all five of us walked in.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked, very Fatherly.

"I think I'm here for the same reason as Rose... Do you think that I can stay here for a while?" I could hear, and surprisingly feel my voice get weaker as I continued my sentence. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I should have known better than to second , or underestimate Carlisle.

"Stay here as long as you need to, dear," we all turned when we heard Esme walking towards us with Alice and Jasper in tow. Was it just me, or did I see Alice have to drop her hand there for a moment? I would have to ask her about that later... Hmm... I thanked her as she got closer. "But do you think that this whole thing is OK with your Mother? I mean, we don't mind you staying here, but don't you think that this would upset her?"

"Absolutely," I answered with a smile. They stifled laughs at my response, and then I turned to Edward, dropping my arm from his. "What happens now?"

Everyone turned to Edward, and he sighed. "We should all head to the sitting room." They looked at him strangely, giving him pretty much the que to continue his thought. "I kind of have a confessions to make..." I was surprised when he said that. What's the confession? I had no idea, but if it was something bad enough to stay on Edward's conscience, then we had to know about it. I was just confused.

What was happening?

I wanted to know, but would I really want to know? There are times when you find something out and then you realize that you never wanted to know to begin with, but it's far too late. I hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

* * *

****

Edward P.O.V.

I was scared, to say the least. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, though I was pretty sure that Bella already knew about the whole thing. Even if she didn't technically realize it just yet.

I had told her that I wanted to marry her, and now i wasn't too sure. Well, you get the point. At least you will.

"Umm... Alright then," my Mother said, the attention going to her, "why don't we head over there?" She pointed with her hands, half turned, and then started walking towards the room with my Father right next to her. She would do this to make the others follow her lead quicker. It usually kept us more in line when she did this. Ias I watched my parents walking, I could see them whispering, so I knew that they had to clue what was going on. My siblings and Alice and Rosalie soon followed behind them.

I took a deep breath as I followed my siblings and headed to the sitting room.

When we walked in, the soft music that played remained a constant and helped to somewhat sooth me. When you hear something for years and years, and can end up getting annoying. But the same songs have been playing in this fairly sized room for as long as I could remember, and it only brought back good memories and helped me keep my focus. Always a good place to study, I soon found out.

But when we sat down, I couldn't help but get a very familiar feeling. Very DeJaVu, actually. We all happen to sit down in the exact same seats as a few days ago. Bella was of course still sitting next to me. She was always by my side, I noticed. The chair that had once had her Mother in was now empty, but I don't believe that anyone noticed. Or cared, for that matter. And if they did notice, then they weren't saying anything about it any time soon.

Hmm... It seemed quieter without Renee here...

When I looked around the room, it was almost a more comforting thing, having my parents to my right again. They weren't in the seat that was directly to my right; Jacob took up that one, but they were in the one to his right. And then Emmett was to my left. Just like before. I sighed before I opened my mouth, and looked up to my parents, who were waiting for me to say... anything really.

"Dad... me and Bella weren't really... in love..." I kind of mumbled, but apparently he caught the highlights of what I had said. I could almost hear my siblings hold their breath behind me, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Carlisle looked from me, to my Mother, to Bella and then back. "What do you mean, son?"

I sighed, and then started my story. "When i asked Bella to marry me, I wasn't in love with her. At least... never mind, I'll get back to that. Look, the reason why I asked her to marry me was so that she didn't have to marry Jacob," I pointed to said Jacob, who nodded in understanding, "and could officially get out of her Father's will. Then as things started to slowly start, they stopped. Renee got in the middle of it all and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't convince her that me and Bella were in love and that we wanted to be together forever."

Carlisle nodded his head. "So... where does that leave you two now?"

"I was getting to that," I ran my hands through my hair. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my throat as I continued once again. "I wanted to marry Bella because she is my best friend, and now I realize that I had made a mistake." I heard her gasp and my heart sank. I had to grin and bare this moment though, because i had to get this out.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

_No_.. _please_ _no..._ I thought as he said those last words. I could swear that i knew what was happening next, but for my own sake I didn't even want to think about what he could possibly be planning on saying. Just... No...

"What do you mean, Edward?" I was certainly surprised that Jacob had asked the question, but I still kept my eyes down cast, looking to my hands. I was in fact leaning against Edward, but i didn't want to make eye contact with anyone at the moment. I was afraid that this would be one of those times that I over anticipated something and then it turned out to be nothing. Don't worry, Bells... Try not to worry...

"Well, I was thinking about this after I told Bella that she needed to talk to her Mother about the whole thing. She needed to stand up for herself, you know? I was thinking about this, and I have to come clean. Bella and I only wanted to marry so that she could get out of the will and we were not in love when I asked her to marry me. But now that I think about it, I would feel horrible if I were to make her marry me, when it clearly states in the will that she is to marry the one that she loves."

I could feel my eyes sting, and my nose get hot. My eyes were filling with tears, and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want him to continue. I didn't want this to be happening. Please. I closed my eyes to keep them from overflowing with the tears as he continued, and I was sure at this point that Jacob was watching me. He was always such a good friend.

"I can't marry Bella from a proposal that didn't mean anything more than to get her out of a will. I'm sorry, everyone. I truly am. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all in on this as well. They knew about it."

I felt one sobs escape me and I opened my eyes; the tears were now freely flowing. I couldn't believe this... my pretend fiancée was breaking up with me. And I had just come to the conclusion that I loved him... So he never did have any feelings for me, did he? I should have known that by now. Everyone was silent for a moment after he said that, and they probably had heard my sob, as I felt eyes on me.

"So," Carlisle started; he could plainly see my face, "where does that leave you two now?"

I decided to answer him before Edward could say any more. I just couldn't handle him talking about this anymore, and no matter how hard it would be fore me, I knew that I had to just speak before he could. My voice was unbelievably shaky as I spoke. "It leaves us at a cross roads," I answered, and then cleared my throat. I spoke with a little more authority, but I still wasn't happy with the way that my voice sounded. "We don't both have the same feelings, so I am to marry Jacob..." my voice broke as I said his name.

Jacob and I had talked on the way over here, and he was fully aware that the only reason why I didn't want to marry him was because I was confused about the whole thing. I wasn't afraid of him or thought he was gross or anything. I was just confused, and he understood that completely.

We sat there for a moment, and I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I couldn't take the silence, even though I hadn't realized it was only about five seconds worth of silence all together. I finally sniffled and stood up quickly, making my way to the door.

"Bella," I heard behind me, in chorus from everyone. They were saying it sympathetically, but one voice stood out to me. It was Edward's. Instead of his voice sounding sympathetic, it was... desperate? He didn't want me to leave now, did he? I was still walking, but I was stopped halfway between the door and the seats that were closest to it. It was Edward, and he had grabbed me by the wrist, and spun me around to where I was facing him, but he was still a good head taller than me.

"What?" I asked, almost too loud. "Edward, you said so yourself. You don't love me the way I love you, and you can't be with me. I already knew that without having to be told. Be with who you do love and just leave me alone, OK?"

For the life of me I couldn't turn away from his face when I had said that, even though I had pretty much just exploded in his face. The thing that got me the most was when he brushed away my tears. I finally decided to take notice in what he was doing and found out he was... smiling? Oh my gosh! I just admitted that I loved him and he was smiling at me?

"What?" I asked, this time sounding as tired as I really was.

Knowing him for as long as I did, I could tell that he was stifling a laugh, and then he just kept smiling at me.

"I never said that I didn't love you the way you love me." I looked at him confused for a moment, and then let him continue. "Bella, you are my best friend, and it took your Father's will to make me truely realize that... maybe we aren't ment to be friends." I gasped at him, and my gasp was only chorused by everyone in the room. I had forgotten that they were here to begin with...

"Edward..." I groaned. I tried to turn away again, but he wouldn't let me, turning me back to face him exactly like he did before. I couldn't even ask him what he wanted because of my throat. It was filled with tears, and some of them were flowing down my checks. But at this point, I didn't care. Anger is the easiest emotion to feel, and it is the one that your body will try for before any others. I was currently angry at Edward, and the tears stopped. I wiped them away and wished that I wouldn't have to cry in front of him anytime soon. I glared to him, trying to mask my true pain.

"Bella, I realized that maybe we can't be friends... We shouldn't. I can't be your friend anymore." I did my best not to turn around at what he said, and just kept my cool. But what he did next surprised everyone in the room. Especially me, and I'm pretty sure him as well.

We all watched in awe as Edward dropped down to one knee. I could feel my jaw drop.

"I can't be just your friend anymore, Bella." He grabbed my left hand with his right, and reached into his pocket with his left hand and pulled out a ring. I felt my right hand fly up to my mouth, covering it. The ring was identical to the one that he had gotten me before, but, if at all possible, looked like it had more diamonds in it than the other one. "I love you Bella, more that you really know. For real, and forever, I will always be there for you if you give me the chance."

"Edward..." I whispered, so not believing this.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I gasped at what he had just asked me, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I sobbed into my hand as I shook my head yes. I sobbed again before finally saying, "Yes."

I watched as the smile spread on Edward's face at my words. Well, word, but you get it.

He slid the ring on my figure, losing eye contact for only a moment. Once the ring was slid into place, we heard applause. Looking over Edward's shoulder as he stood up, I was able to watch everyone in the room stand up and applaud us. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and tried to wipe them away, but there was no use t this point. I just smiled at everyone, laughing when I heard a few congratulations and Emmett whistle at us. I rolled my eyes at him and we were actually making quite a bit of noise in the room just by laughing, applauding and talking.

When the noise finally died down, we laughed when a slow, relaxing song engulfed the room. Rose and Alice ran up to me as soon as they could and gave me a large hug. I mean, both of them hugging was a lot, you have to admit. They both simultaneously said, "Congratulations!"

Then Jasper came up and gave me a nice hug, whispering in my ear that he was happy for us. Then Jacob gave me a nice, tight hug. I made sure to give him a long one, loving how warm his body was.

I went up to my, officially, future in-laws and gave Carlisle and Esme proper hugs as well. Then I went up to Emmett who almost crushed me with his bear hug, but I survived. I couldn't believe this... I was engaged to my best friend. And it was because we love each other...

I was brought back to reality when Alice went right in front of me again.

"Bella, don't you know what this means?"

I cocked my head at her, not knowing what she ment. Everyone seemed confused. "Does it mean that I finally get my happy ending?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, that," Rose said, walking up to her as well; they both finished together, "and... Wedding Plans!"

I groaned.

Alice and Rosalie jsut laughed at my reaction and gragged my, literally, out of the room. One of them to each of my wrists was no fair battle, and I could hear the booming laughter of the men in the room before me and I was being dragged by two girls; only one of which was actually taller than me. I looked to Edward and mouthed a quick 'HELP ME', to him. I only wandered for a moment weather or not he actually caught on to the message, but apparently he did. He started to laugh at me more and I went around the cornor with my two sisters.

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Thanks guys. I hope that you liked it. And please review for this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you want in the wedding. I mean, the plans are officially going to be discussed in the next chappie so please DO tell me what you want. I never want to disappoint anyone, so I am thinking that I should right the next chapter, and by the time that I get that one out, I should be able to do the one after that. Then guess what? I will be able to get everything that you guys want done.**


	12. A Date?

**Thanks. I love you guys! I hope that you enjoy this story as well. And thank you to all that chose to review, and i think that you will like this chapter as well as the next one... Which might just be the wedding! I think you have all told me at this point that you wanted a sequel right after, but I am still leaving the polls open for the wedding theme, though they are mentioned here in the fiction piece.**

**I hope that you all tell me what you want and enjoy this as much as I do... Gees, I tend to say that a lot don't I? Well, its OK because its all true. Love you guys! This has been an amazing ride that I wouldn't have missed for the world.**

**I am very disappointed with the number of reviews that I got for that chapter. And you guys say that you like it? I want there to be like thirty reviews, and know that that will be one of the only ways for you to get the wedding. I am holding it hostage. hahaha**

**ALSO #1: I was wondering if you guys wanted some lemons in the next chapter? Or the wedding night? Hmmm**

**ALSO #2: VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT WITH THE WEDDING**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)welve:** **(**A**) (**D**)ate (**?**)**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

As we walked down the hall to the stairs, I couldn't help but feel this need to go ahead and be with Edward right now instead of my sisters. Though, that would be mean if I were to ditch them. Well, that and it's kind of impossible right at the moment. They still had a firm grip on my wrists as they dragged me up the stairs. I sighed as Rosalie and Alice continuously bounced ideas in my head about the whole thing.

"We should have a winter theme to your wedding! Oh! Or do you want it to be summery? All colorful and lively... What do you think, Bella?"

"Umm..." I tried to think.

"Or," Rose added in, "we can have almost a gothic set! Or maybe not gothic... Just having dark purples and reds... What do you think Bella?"

"Uhh..."

"Bella you have to say something," Alice said, turning me with her hand to where I was facing her. I felt Rose's hand drop from my wrist as Alice did this. We were at the top of the stair well and I could see down the hall, though my attention was quickly brought back to my sister. "Well?"

"Alice, I have no idea whatsoever. I just know that I am getting married. And besides, the wedding could be months from now; you know that. It takes a while to plan these sort of things."

"No it doesn't, silly," Rose said, placing a hand on my shoulder. At this point we continued walking down the hall. "We have to get this thing planned and quick! I think that we only have like a month to do it anyways, right?"

"A_ month_? That's all?" I yelled. I think that I surprised them, but not enough to keep them from laughing at my little outburst. We were now at Rose's guest bedroom, and I had to say that hers was about as big as our rooms back at the mansion. Well, all of the guest bedrooms were. The boys had even bigger bedrooms, and then Carlisle and Esme have bigger still. We always thought it was just a nice way of feeling at home.

When we got in the room, I sat down on Rose's black sheeted bed and Alice went off to the corner to look for something on one of the shelves that were in the room. Rose pulled up her mushroom chair and sat down a few feet away from where I was.

We heard an excited Alice cry out 'Aha!' and watched as she turned around with a white 2" binder and a pencil. She walked over to us and sat down next to me. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, holding the white binder in front of me. It was empty, and looked new.

"A binder?"

"Yes, and it will also have your wedding plans in it. Remember, we have a month to plan this, so we will spend weeks just plain out looking for stuff, and if we find something we like, then we glue it to a piece of paper in here." When she opened it, I noticed that there were in fact papers in it. A little stack of them; about twenty or so. "Then we can go shopping for everything that we need and then we can pretty much check what we have off the list."

I watched as she wrote on the first paper 'Bella's Wedding' in really neat hand writing and she made a bullet on the line underneath that. "So? What were you thinking for your wedding, Bella?"

"I don't know..." I received glares from both of my sisters and decided it best to just continue. "I just got engaged guys. Not even five minutes ago and you are already telling me to plan the whole thing out? Look, I do realize that we only have a month to do this, but I want to talk to Edward. I haven't spoken to him since we were engaged three minutes ago. Hell, the last thing I said to him was 'Yes'." I think that my decision to speak my mind really paid off. I noticed that their faces softened when they realized that they had pulled me away from my husband to be just do they can have their fun making the plans.

"I think she really had a point..." Rose said, looking from me to Alice and then back.

I heard Alice sigh in mock frustration. "Alright, I guess... Go hang out with your little boyfriend," she used air quotes on the word 'boyfriend,' but I still knew what she ment. I tackled her with a hug.

"Thank you!"

She giggled and hugged me back. "You know," she started off casually, "me and Rose here can start working on finding stuff we think you will like and then you can come back later and look at our progress. If you want, that is."

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks you guys..." I could tell that this had been one emotional day; hell, and emotional week, because I was about to cry again. I quickly stood up and went for the door before either of them could see my tears. I wasn't sad because of anything, though I did miss my Father. I was actually happy because now... I could _be_ happy.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**_._

I missed her the minute that she left, but you have to admit that it was funny. The sight ahead of me was hysterical what with Alice being smaller than Bella and still dragging her along up the stairs. I couldn't see them once they turned the corner, but I could certainly hear them as they started to walk up the stairs. Their high heels make more noise than they think...

Once they started up the stairs, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I around behind me to find my Father there, looking at me. Was that a tear in his eye? I didn't want to ask about it, knowing that he was going to say something.

"Though you did lie to us... I have never seen a love as strong as yours and Bella's, Edward," I turned my whole body to face him at those words. "I'm proud of you, son."

I could feel myself smile at those words. He rarely used them. It wasn't that he wasn't actually proud of us, it was just that he knew that if you said words like those multiple times, then they lose their true meaning. I walked the one step up to my Father and embraced him; another rare event. When I pulled away, I got tackled by my brothers and we laughed loudly once again. I hugged Esme, and then turned to Jacob. Though I thought that this next part would be awkward, it actually wasn't.

"Jacob," I said, walking up to him, and putting one of my hands out to him, "thanks for taking care of her all these years." He took my hand and we shook hands, and also did a half hug that us Cullen Boys were notorious for. "She always spoke highly of you." I pulled away from him, and saw that he was smiling. "Though," I teased, "we are still going to call you the pup." His smile spread even more at those words, and I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, me and him could get along after all.

"You know," he started, "Bella asked me to be in the wedding."

I looked at him strangely. "What did she ask you to be?"

He sighed. "She wants me to be... she asked me to walk her down the aisle in place of Charlie." My own grin grew at those words. I guess Bella was always going to be the same old Bella.

"Look, I know that me and you haven't always gotten along, but I have to say, I'm really glad that you are the one that will be giving her away to me."

After we spoke for just a few more minutes, I think maybe just one, we heard the sound of foot steps echoing down the hall, and they were soon followed up by a person at the door. Bells! I smiled when I saw her walk in, and we were all already standing up.

I walked over to her and did something that i have been waiting far too long to do. I know that I had kissed her before, but this was something else. To both of us. I kissed her like I would never see her again. I made sure that all of the love I had for her went into that kiss, and I even dipped her, earning laughter, applause, and 'Oooo's from the audience behind us. When I brought her back up and realized her, I smiled at the flushed look on her face.

"Well, hello to you too," she said, returning my smile.

"What are you doing down here? I thought that you were going to go and play 'Bella Barbie: Wedding Edition'?" I teased. She scowled at me, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I escaped," she said, sticking her tongue out at me. "Well, what do you want to do with the rest of the day?" She asked, looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking about that a moment ago... Bella will you go out on a date with me?" I watched as her lips parted slightly at my words. She blinked a few times, testing weather or not this was real. I guess this whole week has been very surreal, and she wasn't expecting me to ask her something like that.

The last time we went out on a 'date' was probably when I took her to prom. I think that that night was the one time that I really noticed that I loved Bella. Because of our friendship, I didn't want to risk it by going out with her. And to think, we are now engaged without having gone out on a date as a couple. This was probably the best thing that I could do. I needed to show her that I loved her.

On top of that, why the hell not?

"I.. I would love to," she laughed at the word 'love', thinking that this whole thing was a dream. I loved watching the amusement and shock mixing on her face at my words. "When?"

"Perhaps you two could go to _'Personal_ _Palace_,'" my Father suggested. And to be quite honest, it wasn't that bad of an idea. I loved that place, but I don't think that Bella has ever been there before, to be honest. "It's a while away, but I think that you could get reservations and get there." I saw my Mother nod her head at this idea, and couldn't help but wonder weather or not Bella would enjoy this place as well.

"'Personal Palace'..? I've never heard of that place before..." Bella was so cute when she was thinking, or confused. "Where is it?" I smiled at her.

"Well, to get there we would have to take our jet, for one thing." Her mouth parted even more at those words. I take it she wasn't expecting that. "It's OK, Bella, we can get there and have lots of fun. Trust me."

"What kind of restaurant is it?" she asked innocently. We heard a loud laugh from my brother.

"A fancy one," Emmett answered, "A _very_ fancy one. It has to be one of the best that I have ever been to, personally."

"And we all know he eats a lot," Jasper said, and I snickered.

I looked back to Bella. "So," I asked, scratching the back of my head nervously, "do you want to go?"

She bit her lip as if deciding weather or not she should go. Then finally I got the answer that I wanted. "Yes."

**---------------**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

As I waited at the bottom of the stairs, I couldn't help but think back to our little 'date' for her prom. I remember waiting at the bottom of the steps for her, but I don't remember being as nervous as I was right now. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, but at the moment it wasn't doing the trick.

I was in black dress pants with a matching jacket. The shirt that I wore underneath was a black button-up, making me look a lot like the night that Bella's Father died.

Crap... I thought to myself. Maybe I shouldn't wear something that would remind her about that...

Just as I had that thought, my Father walked past, dressed casually. He smiled when he saw me waiting at the bottom of the steps, with one hand on the wooden railing.

"Why does this look so familiar?" he pondered out loud.

"Prom," I answered, trying not to say too much out loud, or everything on my mind. I figured that if I started not talking too much right now, then I wouldn't say anything stupid when I'm with her. And maybe she won't think I'm a douche. Maybe. Let's hope. I think my Father caught onto what I was doing.

He laughed. "Son, you won't say anything stupid. Just always speak from your heart, and the whole night will go smoothly."

"But what if I say something stupid, or say it unintentionally?" He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

"You'll be fine," he said strongly and for the life of me I hoped that he was right. But I kind of felt that he was in a way, because at his words I felt myself relax a little, and my breathing went back to normal. I hadn't even realized that it was irregular. Finally I got enough courage, and I decided that I should maybe talk to him.

"Dad," I started, getting his attention, "how were you... the first time you and Mom went out on a date?" I heard his chuckle before he answered.

"I was scarred to death son, more scared that you are right now." I rolled my eyes.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you are engaged already. I was afraid that I would say something and never get close enough to her to be able to ask her to marry me. You have it easy here, son." I glared at him as he said that, and I only got a smile in return. But the smile was soon replaced by a very serious expression as he continued. "But I will tell you one thing. You are never too close for her to just call it all off." What the hell? I knitted my eyebrows together as I looked at him in confusion.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" I could feel myself getting more and more nervous as this conversation proceeded. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Edward, Esme wasn't the first woman I fell in love with..." I gasped.

"She wasn't?" He sighed.

"No, and I thought that the other girl and I would be together for always and forever, but she was someone that didn't believe in me... so I called off the engagement."

"You were engaged? How come I never heard about this before?"

"Because it had never come up, and wasn't even something that was important, son. And yes, but Esme was the one. Once I met her, I realized how much I hadn't really been in love with the other one."

"You said she didn't believe in you... What do you mean by that?"

"She didn't think that I could be a good businessman, and always laughed at the idea of me being in 'that profession'," he said, using air quotes. If it wasn't such a serious conversation, I would have laughed at this rare moment of Carlisle being weird, but I decided to stay with the seriousness of it all.

"What was her name?" A weak smile played on his lips as he remembered her.

"Elizabeth." My mouth formed an "O" when he said the name, but I wasn't sure why. Then I sighed as I remembered I was waiting for Alice to stop torturing Bella with Bella Barbie. I couldn't believe this, really.

After Bella had agreed to go with me to this restaurant, Esme wanted to make it a really special night. She ordered that me and Bella weren't to see each other until I take her to the restaurant. You would think that it was our wedding night with how much she didn't want me to see Bella. Apparently for the first date, it needed to be special so that there was no room for errors. We both reluctantly agreed, but then I felt even more lost when she didn't want me to even kiss Bella bye.

Bella went up to her room to bug Alice and Rose for who knows how long before they finally decided to get ready. The whole two hours she spent in that room were torture for me. I only had to get ready by changing clothes, but apparently Alice had other intentions. She gave me the 'scoop' on what they were doing and how my Bella was whenever she came down the stairs, but that wasn't often. At least, not as often as I would have wanted it to be.

As I watched the stairs with increasing fascination, I heard my Father talk to my Mother, who apparently was next to him. I tried not to listen in on the conversation, to give them some privacy. Then I heard two more sets of feet on the ground, and realized that Emmett and Jasper were now standing next to me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, and Emmett answered for me.

"We decided that we should just see Bella off, you know?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know. What do you mean?"

"He means," Jasper answered, "that we want to make sure you don't do anything stupid before you leave." I tried to ignore the snickers that came in unison from both Emmett and my Father at Jasper's words.

"And we also just wanted to see how pretty they made Bella," Emmett answered. Wow. Everyone wanted to see if I messed up or not, and wanted to know weather or not Bella looked beautiful. Before I knew it, I had spoken.

"Bella always looks beautiful." I couldn't stop the words, and once they came out I actually was glad. I received a smile from my brothers, and just turned my back to the stair well. The pressure was on, and now I couldn't mess up. Not with everyone watching me.

Before I knew it I heard some high heels clicking on ground above me, and heard a gasp. I looked over at my Mother, who was looking up at the top of the stairs with her eyes wide. I turned around and heard my own gasp escape my throat.

"Bella..." I whispered.

And sure enough, Bella was standing there at the top of the stairs, walking down, with Alice and Rose standing on either side of her at the top of the stairs. I hardly paid them any attention though. I couldn't help myself. I just kept looking at Bella as she made her way down the stairs. When she was about half way, Rose and Alice started down as well, and before I knew it, Bella was at the bottom, and walked toward me. She looked even more beautiful up close.

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Please Review!**

**REMEMBER, I want to know weather or not their date should have a lemon in it! ****Also, you guys need to vote for the wedding theme and colors, and also need to tell me for sure what you want for the sequel thinggy... Hope you all have fun voting!**

**I hope that you will all be waiting patiently for the wedding itself. I will be working on that chapter for a long time, and hopefully there won't be any grammar or spelling mistakes in that whole chapter. I of course have no idea how long the chapter will be, but I want to make sure you guys enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it. I want it to be... special. It will in fact be Bella's big day, after all.**


	13. One True Love: A Note

**I feel generous. Thanks for the response to the last chapter, and I hope that you will review and show me your love for this one as well. I think that it is the faster that I have written a chapter (though I know for a fact that it isn't the fastest I have updated) because i did this in one sitting.**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)hirteen:** **(**O**)ne (**T**)rue (**L**)ove (:) (**A**) (**N**)ote**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

When Esme said that Edward and I shouldn't see each other until we went out on the date, I couldn't help but think back to prom. And this seemed like a wedding night almost; to me at least. But with prom the thought of Edward waiting at the bottom of the steps made for me made me just... I don't know what to say to describe it, but I loved every minute of this. Though, I did want to be around him right at the moment.

Of course though, as I looked at the clock in the bathroom for the hundredth time Alice couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her throat.

"Bella, hold still," she ordered, grabbing my chin and turning my head back to where it was facing her. She was currently applying eye liner onto my eyelids as I sat there in a robe on a chair. I had just taken a shower so that they could do everything that they needed. They had waxed my legs earlier, which is always a painful experience, but has good results every time. Rosalie was currently to my right doing my nails.

"I don't want to..." I complained. "And besides, is this whole thing necessary?"

"Yes," Rose answered, and I felt coolness as she painted my pinky, "and we all know for a fact that Edward will love the way you look when we are done."

"He likes the way I look now," I countered, but I only got a glare from Rose. I pouted at the look she gave me.

"Just let us pamper you, and then the only thing you will be able to complain about is how good you look in the dress we got you."

I groaned. Maybe they would let me wear something fun, or just plain out comfortable, but I don't think that that will happen any time soon. At least not while they are around. When they get me all dolled up I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it at the end. But I also like the part where I was able to take off what they put on me, so I didn't have to wear it anymore. Make up just covers you. It isn't you.

"How much longer do i have to be here?" I asked, not really expecting them to answer. Alice did anyway,

"As long as it takes, now part your lips." I did as she said so she could apply the lip gloss on just right.

I tried not to sigh as I kept myself from looking at the clock. They said that we would be meeting down stairs at six, so that we could make it to the jet and then to dinner on time. Apparently, we were going somewhere that was so far away that we just figured that we should stay the night at the hotel in the area as well. Then I suggested that we stay there for the weekend, and Esme, Alice and Rose just fell in love with the idea.

Alice continuously went down stairs, but never really told us what for. She never brought anything up and never really took anything down to begin with. I had to ask her if she was going just to talk to Edward, and she would always smile and say no. The evil little pixie... I love her though. Anyway, she tried to convince me that she didn't go down, but she had that glint in her eye that just told me everything. She was so easy to read.

I wanted to go with Edward to dinner, yeah, but I wasn't too sure about staying with him in a hotel. Lots can happen at hotels, and we never know what's going to happen next with our family. Well, families. Soon to be family.

I blushed at that thought.

"Bella, are you blushing, or did I put too much blush on you?" Alice asked, actually confused as to why my face was so red.

"Blushing," I answered, smiling. She just smiled back as she put more stuff on my face. Though we were in the bathroom, I couldn't see myself in the mirror. In fact, the had my back facing the damn thing so that I couldn't 'take a peek' at what I look like until the end. I personally thought that this was ridiculous, but you just don't argue with Alice.

Back to my thoughts. I wonder if Edward is excited about being together, and making the Cullen family and Swan family... _one_ family. I didn't know weather or not this could really happen so perfectly as we wanted it to, but I guess that I could talk to him about it later on. We were going to be away for a weekend...

And why was I so worried about what could happen at the hotel? We are going to be husband and wife very soon. So I should be looking forward to it. I just didn't know if I should... if we should... go that far right now. I laughed to myself at the thought of 'putting out' on the first date. That's pretty much what I was contemplating. We hadn't really been out together like we were going to, so this is like the first date for us. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought when I thought about it more.

"Now what's so funny?" Rosalie, having just finished with painting both of my hands' finger nails, asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about later tonight, I guess." She smiled at me and soon disappeared behind me. It was in that moment that I realized Alice was behind me as well.

"What are you--" I tried to turn my head to look at them, but I was only smacked lightly with a brush. "Ow! Rose!"

"Let us do this so then you can look at yourself and put on your pretty dress," Alice answered.

"Shouldn't i have put the dress on to begin with? So that that way when I do put it on then I won't get any on the inside of the dress."

"But with this dress you won't have to worry about that. Now shut up and we can actually do something with your hair." It was apparently still a little damp so they brought out the hair dryer and started working on my hair. I felt them pull at it and tried to resist the urge to run my fingers through my hair. My fingernail themselves were still very wet and I could feel the cooling that came from them drying.

I sat there for at least another ten minutes as they worked on my hair, and I could feel it being pulled a little bit, but I knew that they wouldn't do anything bad to my hair. By the time they were done, I was glad because that ment that I could get up from my chair. As I did, I wasn't pushed back down, so I took that as a good thing. I stood and went to turn around and look at myself in the mirror, but was stopped by two sets of arms. I sighed in annoyance and they just giggled, handing me a white plastic-covered dress with the hanger still there at the top.

"Here Bella," Rose said, kind of quietly, "put it on."

"I think that you will like it," Alice put in.

I looked at them and it was in that moment that I realized how much they really did care for me. Here I thought that they were just doing this to torture me for no apparent reason, when in reality, they were just trying to be good big sisters and help me get the perfect dress, and look. I pulled the white from the dress and gasped at what I saw.

The dress was red, and beyond elegant. I loved it the moment I saw it, and I wasn't even sure how it would fall on me. Before I could say anything about the beautiful dress in front of me, I could see it being taken from me, and hung using the hanger on the wall in front of me. They turned and I heard Alice tell me to take off the robe. I did as she said, and watched as they once again went around to where I couldn't see. But this time, with the beautiful dress. And I knew that I couldn't turn around, but I wanted to so badly.

They then had me lift one of my legs, and then the other one as I stepped into the dress that they pulled at my feet. Both times when my feet came back into contact with the heated floor, I felt a jolt from my having elevated it in the first place. I saw the dress go up my body and then felt them pull my arms through straps, and it tighten around my stomach.

Then I heard and saw them both stand in front of me, looking almost nervous to see what my reaction would be.

"Bella?" Alice said finally. "Turn around."

I took a deep breath, and then turned around and faced myself in the mirror. When I looked at myself, I just gasped, bringing my hand up to my mouth.

The dress itself went down my ankles, and had a slit on the left side that went up to about mid thigh. Maybe a little higher. When I noticed that specific part, I turned my body slightly to my right and brought my leg out a little, just to show it off with the slit. The next thing was that it was tight around my torso; about from two inches below the waist and up. Then it dropped down, not proofing out around my legs anymore than natural. The straps that I had noticed earlier were actually about two inches across at their widest point. The dress was... glittery?

My make up was done to actually look good with the red. I didn't know that you could do that with out using red, but apparently you can. Alice and Rose took so much time to make this perfect that I really shouldn't have expected anything less from them. I could tell that my eyes looked better; the brown actually shined as the whites looked whiter. All thanks to various eye liner products.

My hair was up in a pony tail and was lightly curled, just enough. They had everything done, and I guess suffering through all of the different hair products did the job right. Not a single hair seemed out of place.

The dress was so spectacular and beautiful, that it made me feel like a princess. That and I could see myself as almost a prom queen. Almost.

When I hadn't really moved much, aside from to check out my leg, and had gasped at the very sight of the dress, my sisters must have took that as a bad sign, because the next thing Alice said surprised me more than anything else.

"Do you hate it?" What? How could she even ask me something like that? She gave me what is currently the most beautiful dress that I have ever gotten, and she is asking whether or not I like it? Gah!

"Hate it?" I looked at her, almost angry that she had asked me something like that. "Alice, I love it!" I ran up to my sisters and hugged them both tightly, showing my appreciation. I then kissed both of their cheeks before I whispered in their ears, "Thanks, you two.... _So_ much..." I tried not to cry, because I knew that that might ruin my make up that Alice had done so well, and they wouldn't be too happy. That and if I got anything on this dress, they probably wouldn't like me for very much longer either.

I giggled as I pulled away, and tried to just think about this whole thing. "Do you guys think he will really like it?" I asked, biting my lip, only to get a glare from the woman that spent so long on it.

"Of course he will," Rose said, and for some reason, I got a boost of confidence just from that small little four word sentence. I mouthed a 'thank you' and turned to the door. As I walked through the bedroom, I saw something lying on my bed. I looked from Alice to Rose, who both had confused looks on their faces. This got me a little concerned. i walked over, and saw that there was a box, and a little note. I opened the note, and read it out loud.

_Bella, I hope that tonight will be filled with lots of good  
memories for you and my son. I also know that Edward  
will treat you well, and I want to welcome you to the family.  
Here is something that I would like you to wear tonight.  
You don't have to, but it would make an old lady smile. _

_Lots of Love,  
Esme Cullen._

I looked at Alice and Rose, and you could tell by their facial expressions that they didn't really know what was going on either. I put the small little note down and picked up the box, opening it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my entire life.

It was a ruby necklace that went round, and had gold accenting it around the edges. It was as beautiful as the dress, if not more. I couldn't believe this... Next to the necklace was a set of matching earrings that went perfectly. I looked up to Alice and Rosalie with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe how nice everyone was being to me. I saw Alice wink.

"Come on," she said with a thrust of her head, pointing to the bathroom again, "let's go try it on with the dress." I nodded my head.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

Finally we were completely ready and I couldn't help but feel my own heart rate speed up and my palms get sweaty as I walked behind my sisters and down the hall. I was nervous, to say the least. Just the fact that I was nervous at all made me want to throw up and I _really_ didn't want to do that around Edward. But I knew that i would be just fine by the end of the night. I just had to convince my beating heart that, too.

I could hear a conversation down stairs as we walked down the hall and the top of the stairway came into view, but I tried to ignore it as much as I could. When I got to where I could just see over the top of the stairs, I saw the back of Edward's head and then took a step back. Alice and Rose looked over to me, confused.

"Bella," Alice started, whispering, "what's wrong?"

"What if I do something wrong?" I asked, starting to shake again.

Rosalie smiled. "You won't do a single thing wrong. I promise."

"How can you be so sure though?" I asked, wanting to take a step back.

"Bella, you will be just fine. And if you do mess up, which I doubt is possible, Edward will be there for you in the end. No matter what happens. You know that."

I thought about her words momentarily, and then took a deep breath. I started for the stairs again, this time having my sisters walk behind me. I started at the top of the stairs, and then watched my footing carefully as I made it down the first three steps. It was after I hit the third one, and was continuing down, that I heard Esme gasp. That was when I noticed the whereabouts of everyone in the room.

When Esme had gasped, Edward's attention went to her, and I wanted to just die. I didn't like the attention on me, and I knew that that was what was going to happen. Edward and Esme exchanged very few words, if any at all, and then Edward turned around and a gasp escaped his throat as well when he saw me.

Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

"Bella," he mouthed. If I was closer he might have actually said it out loud.

* * *

**Edward** **P.O.V.**

She was even more beautiful up close. I could see the slit of her dress, her beautifully pale leg showing with every step her left foot took. She was wearing shoes that matched, and I could tell that the dress was pretty snug around her torso. And then I saw it. She was wearing my Mother's necklace. I couldn't believe this... Esme got the necklace a long time ago, and she was very protective of it. It was her prized possession, only to be worn on special occasions. And now... my Bella was wearing it.

I couldn't help but hold my breath as I watched this beautiful woman walk towards me. When had my cute little best friend Bella turned into the love of my life? I wasn't quite sure, but I did know that I was loving every second of it.

When she got to me, I could tell that she was nervous, as she bit her lip, waiting for my response to her attire.

"You look," I started, not knowing if there really were any words to describe her at the moment, "...._amazing_," I finished breathlessly. The blush that consumed her cheeks at my words was just plain out adorable.

I couldn't believe that she was with me. That was one thought that went through my head as I watched her. Another was that she deserved a lot better than what I could offer her.

"So," she looked at me, talking in a quieter voice that she had to, "should we get going?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah... But I think that my mom wants to talk to you." Bella's brow rose and she turned to my Mother, who had walked up to her, and gave her a warm hug. I saw my Mother whisper something in her ear and then Bella blushed even more behind her make up.

Then my Father walked up, and mine and her siblings in turn walked up and gave her a good luck hug. Jasper's was the welcoming hug, while Emmett's was the bone crusher that always got Bella to laugh. I loved hearing her laugh...

Finally when everyone had whispered what I hoped were words of encouragement, I finally was able to get my Bella's attention once again.

"Bella," I called, watching as she pulled away from her sister and looked at me, "shall we?" I extended my arm to her, and in that moment I was wondering if I should have done that to begin with. Remember how i was afraid that what I was wearing would remind her of the day her Father died? Well, I did this that dreadful day as well.

Instead, she just giggled, taking my arm. "We shall." I saw her wave over her shoulder, looking briefly towards our families as we started out of the front room. I saw them wave back, and ignored the 'Good Luck' that Alice whispered loud enough for us to hear. A maid opened the door for us and we walked down the steps and onto the brick driveway where our driver opened the door for us. I helped Bella in and looked over my own shoulder to see my parents at the door, looking at us. I waved quickly as my Mother blew a kiss, and got into the limo myself.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

As I sat there in the limo with Edward, I couldn't help but notice just how much my body was truly shaking. Though it was silent, aside from the sound of the limo driving of course, it wasn't at all awkward. I actually quite enjoyed the silence itself. It ment that I couldn't say anything stupid. That was nice to know, actually. I wish that I knew just how nervous Edward was about this, if he was even nervous at all. It could be nice to know if I was the weird-o nervous one, or if there were really two of us.

I decided to break the nice silence as I snuggled up closer to Edward, his arm instinctively going round my shoulder.

"Edward," I started, not really knowing what to say, "where exactly are we going to go for this restaurant? I mean, we have to fly to get there."

"Actually, I don't want you to know where it is." I looked up at him in shock, and just glared at him when I got a laugh as a response. "I think that it would be better that way. Besides, when we do get there, the food will be so good that you won't care. I bet you will be sad to go back home."

I thought about this for a moment, and then something occurred to me. "It can't be that far away if we are taking a jet and we are going to be back by just later tonight..." He just smiled, and held me closer.

"Bella, as long as I'm with you, I don't care how long it takes to get there. Or if we even get there at all." I couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he really was.

Arriving at the jet airport, I was happy when we were finally able to get out of the limo, hoping that I didn't wrinkle my dress by sitting on it, and then we boarded the plane. Edward and I had some champagne on the plane ride, and he kept me so occupied that i didn't even know how long the flight really was. I should have brought a watch...

I can't believe that I am going to be able to go on an actual date with Edward. Well, that and I also couldn't believe that we were going to go to a restaurant that was so far away we had to take the Cullen Jet in order to freaking get there. I am still having a hard time comprehending what all has happen through out this week, and just how nice everyone has been to me. And how excepting they are. It just amazes me like none other.

Getting off the plane, I was happy to see no wrinkles in the dress, by the way, we were met with yet another limo driver to take us to our destination. Looking around during the few seconds I could, I noticed that it was too dark outside for me to make out anything distinguishable about where we were. Geez, Edward thought this through.

**---------------**  
**X-**x**-X-**x**-X**  
**---------------**

When we pulled up to the restaurant about fifteen minutes later, I couldn't help but blush when Edward helped me out of the limousine after himself. I thought he was just such a gentleman, and I really didn't deserve him... Such a perfect man, and I had him. Just plain old Isabella had Edward Cullen.

When we walked in, we were instantly recognized, as usual. The hostesses at restaurants never cease to amaze me when they literally go past all of the other people in the line just to be the first person to walk up to me and Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," the hostess greeted, obviously paying more attention to Edward, "would you like a table?"

"If you could please check, we have reservations." She looked at the clip board that was currently in her hands and slid her finger down the list of names until she got to 'Cullen.' "Ah, yes. You wanted the seat in the back?"

I watched Edward nod his head, and she turned and lead us toward our table. I couldn't believe the thing when I saw it. The table was in fact a table, but it was pushed into the wall slightly, and it was a huge booth. It could probably fit the Cullen Boys and us Swan girls in there all at once. And it was just for me and Edward! The other thing about the booth was the fact that it was, yes, one connected, round booth, but it also had a curtain that was black. You could pull both of the strings holding the curtain, and then you couldn't be seen inside the booth.

Edward had me get in on the left, and then he followed suit, coming in on the right side. We slid in until we met in the middle. We were both handed menu, and then the waitress left, saying that she would give us some time.

"Edward," I asked finally, "why is this booth so big?"

He smiled at me his famous crooked smile. "I thought you would like it. It gives us a lot of room, and we could just close the curtain and--"

"Stop right there, Mr. Cullen."

"As you wish, Miss Swan."

"Soon-to-be Cullen," I added, waving a figure at him.

The rest of the night went by perfectly. We had wine, clanking our glasses together in celebration of our new lives that would start the day of the wedding. We couldn't believe that after all of these years, and everything that has happened the past week, that we were finally together. I couldn't help but think that this was where I am supposed to be. I love my Father more than anything in the world, but I couldn't help but think that maybe he should have thought about the will a little bit more before he had Jacob write in that I should marry him.

I sat there laughing and having fun with Edward, completely forgetting the outside world the moment that the waitress pulled the strings on the curtain. I knew that the more time I spent with him, the more I couldn't help but fall more and more in love with him.

On the plane ride home, I couldn't help but snuggle more into my fiancée's (wow if felt good to call him that) shoulder. I knew from that moment on that Edward Cullen was my one true love. I could never be told any different.

Coming back to the Cullen mansion, we saw a note on the door as we walked up the steps. I looked at it curiously, and then at Edward who just shrugged. I figured it was from Esme, so I just grabbed the envelope and walked inside.

When we were inside, we saw that the minimal amount of lights were on, meaning that everyone had in fact gone to bed, and only the maids and butlers were away. They stayed up for late night visitors, or returners, like the two of us. I couldn't wait to tell Rose and Alice about how great of a night I had with Edward at the restaurant.

"What does the note say?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked down at my hands.

I examined the envelope closely as a maid came up behind us, closed the door and took Edward's jacket, which he had giving to me when I got cold earlier.

"It says that it's to me.." I trailed off, and then opened it by sliding my finger underneath the sealing from one end to the other. I didn't cut myself, which I think amazed both me and Edward. I felt Edward come up behind me as I brought the letter out of the envelope.

I brought the letter out, and read it out loud.

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review Please~! I cant believe that I got this chapter out when I did./ I just got back home from camp actually. I am really excited and I can't wait for the reviews. I hope you like the date... I know I did. **

**And you guys all know what happens in the next chapter. Preparations for the wedding and then... drum roll... the wedding will be in the chapter that follows that. You guys also commented that their first lemon together should be the wedding night itself, and I have been thinking about that. Would someone write the lemon for me?**

**I should have a picture of the necklace Bella wears on my profile if you guys want to see it. I thought that it was beautiful and I just had to add it in the story. Sorry if the description of it was off, but I wanted to use the necklace and then also make it my own. So it's a picture of the basic idea I guess.**


	14. If Only It Could Last Forever

**So This is the last chapter before the wedding, and I don't know about you guys, but I am MAJORLY excited about it! I mean, you have all been wanting the wedding as much as I have been wanting to write it, so this is just one step closer to our goal. I hope you don't mind how long it has taken for this to come out in general, but just deal with it if you love me! hehe please tell me what you think!**

**And I was wondering... Can I get 40 reviews??? I think that that would be awesome, so please let me hit that goal! Please!**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**F**)ourteen:** **(**I**)f (**O**)nly (**I**)t (**C**)ould (**L**)ast (**F**)orever**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

_Bella, I know that this past week has been especially hard on you, but you also need to know that it has been hard on everyone else as well. Everyone has been saddened._

_That includes me._

_I need you to know that i do love you baby girl, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my transgressions. If you can even call them that. Please Bella. I was only trying to help. You know as well as I do that this isn't what your Father wanted and I need to talk to you more about this thing as a whole. I know as well as you do that there will always be something different about this wedding but I am the one to admit it._

_Please Bella, meet up with me and we will discuss this together as a family. I need you and my other girls with me no matter what. I don't know what I'm going to do if you keep me out of your life forever like this. Please Bella. You need to hear me out, and if this is the only possible way I can contact you then so be it._

_All the Love in the world,  
Renee Swan_

Hearing Bella read those words was one thing. But seeing her hands shake as she held the letter, and watching as her eyes filled with tears were two other things, and those were the things I had been dreading. I wanted this night to be special and not have anything make it less than that. But apparently not. I couldn't believe that Renee would choose tonight out of all nights to bother Bella once again. Didn't she only leave yesterday?

"Bella," I said quietly, taking her in my arms. She held tight to the note as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. For the life of me all the more i could do to help her was hold her tight and promise myself that i wouldn't let go until she told me to.

As she cried, my only thoughts were on her and how cruel her Mother was at this point. I ignored the footsteps that I heard behind me until I heard a voice that went along with the several steps.

"Edward?" Emmett called, only to continue with a more worried voice. "Bella?" Emmett and who ever else he was with started running up to me and my Bella, obviously worried about her well being. I let her go reluctantly, but I knew that I was (literally) putting her in good hands as Emmett gave her a bear hug. When I pulled away from her though, I was able to slip the note out of her hands, and she didn't seem to even notice.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were tailing behind my older brother, and to be quite honest, it was actually a nice feeling knowing that they stayed up for us. Though I bet that they were wanting good news from us about the date. Not last minute bad stuff like this.

Emmett, Rose and Alice all in turn held Bella and hugged her. While that was going on, Jasper snuck away from the group and joined my on the outside looking in. I couldn't hold her at the moment, but i knew that i would be able to if I just waited long enough. Jasper came up to me, and put a calming hand on my shoulder, getting my attention.

"What happen?" he asked plainly. The one thing you can count on Jasper for was getting straight to the point and not beating around the bush. He would never miss lead you in any way, and you could always count on the quiet ones of the group.

"She got a letter from her Mother," I answered quietly, trying not to disturb the sad, yet lovely moment in front of me. I couldn't help but think about how much everyone truly cared for Bella. And this would be just another obstacle that she would have to overcome. I handed the note to Jasper and watched as his educated eyes scanned the page, reading it. His brow creased in confusion as he re-read the letter. Obviously, he was as confused as I was about this.

Holding the note loosely in his hand, he looked at me, and gave me his infamous 'WTF?' look. I just shrugged, sadly. What could you really say at this point, anyway?

"Edward," I heard Alice call, bringing everyone's attention to me as Bella hugged Rosalie, "what's going on?" She looked at Bella, then to me, and then back. She glared at me. "What'd you do?" I took a step back from the pixie's glare.

"Nothing," I said, getting my ground. "Look," I handed her the note, which she swiped form my hand and quickly examined it.

"This is in my Mother's handwriting," she said, looking at me queerly. I just shook my head, and waved my hand encouragingly for her to read it. She then read it out loud. It hurt to hear it again, but I don't know which was worse. Hearing it read with as much emotion as Bella put into it, or with no emotion.

When Alice was finished reading the letter, a look of understanding went on everyone's faces, now that they knew what was happening with Bella.

"Where does that leave us now?" Rose asked, being the first to break the silence.

"I'm... not too sure, to be quite honest," Bella's small, soft voice answered after a moment. Everyone's attention turned to her. "Edward," she said, walking up to me, and into my arms, "I don't know what I'm going to do..."

Jasper checked his watch. "Well, right now it's... two thirty," he looked up at me and Bella. "I think that we should get you guys in bed; at least Bella. It's been a long week for everyone, and I think that she should sleep on it before she makes any final decisions." Jasper always is the wiser of the six of us. I never could figure it out. But I guess that's why over the years he and Carlisle have gotten along a lot.

After giving her a kiss goodnight, Bella insisted on going up to her room by herself. I was reluctant, but i ended up letting her go, and made sure to tell her to go to my bedroom. I wanted to talk to her if she was up later.

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X**  
**---------------**

"What the _hell_ are we going to do?" I asked, pacing on Emmett's room floor. We were all once again in here, and I couldn't help but think the irony of it all was funny. THough I couldn't bring myself to laugh at the moment. I was hoping I would be able to laugh in a few years about this.

Emmett and Rosalie were once again on his bed, but they weren't cuddling like before. They were both sitting up on the bed, with their feet hanging off the edge. Alice and Jasper were at the foot of the bed, also on it, and Jasper was leaning against a wooden bed post. I didn't have the office chair this time, but instead had a black bean bag chair Emmett had in his room. Though at the moment, I was pacing, forgetting the chair. We were all by his bedside table's lamp, it being the only light to illuminate the room, and all trying to figure out what was going on.

"Edward, calm yourself down," Jasper said. "You know that mom and dad would be mad if they got woken up this late."

"I almost _want _them awake, Jasper," I said, temporarily stopping my pacing to stare at my brother. "Look, we have to figure our something to do before Bella thinks that going and seeing her Mother is actually a good idea. The thing is I don't think she would have the courage to _not_ go." I sighed and flopped down on the bean bag chair, exhausted at the whole thing. I rubbed my tired eyes. "I just know that she will give her Mother another chance."

Everyone was silent for a minute after that, not really knowing what we should do, or what was going to happen, really. Everyone just started at each other, and I could feel the expectant eyes on me.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence. "Edward man, I don't think that she will go." I stared at him blankly, not getting where he was going with this. "Or that we should even let her, for that matter. When she wakes up tomorrow, we have to convince her that if her Mother wants to talk to her, then she can come here, where Bella is comfortable. I mean, it's Renee that wants to see Bella, not the other way around."

"You have a point there..." Alice started, but I could feel the exhaustion getting more and more intense. I decided to stay for a little while longer. "Edward, do you think you can keep her from leaving?"

"I'm with Emmett. She won't really want to leave, and I don't think it would take very much convincing to get her to stay and wait for Renee..."

"You think we can do something to distract her tomorrow?" Rosalie asked, trying to be of some help. "She needs something to get her mind off things, don't you think?" I smiled at that. I couldn't believe that I was selling her out, but it was for her own good.

"You know, Rose," I grinned, thinking about what I was about to say, "now that I think of it, there is something Bella would be interested in doing." I scratched the stubbles on my chin, as if in thought. _Bella would probably kill me later, but oh well. Damn, I really need to shave_.

"What is it?" she and Alice asked together, sitting up even more and obviously excited about being able to help out my Bella in any way. I smiled at them, playing the perfect boyfriend part effortlessly.

"While we were out on our date, she told me that she would like to do some more stuff about the wedding with you." _Sold_!

I watched as Alice and Rose's eyes went from interested, to excited in less than a second. It was like my words were music to their ears and they had to hold in their excitement. I watched Alice literally bounce up and down in her seat, a larger than life smile on her face as she looked at me with wild eyes. Rosalie mirrored the same facial expression.

"Really?" they both asked, overly excited about Bella and talking about the wedding.

"You know it," I answered off handedly. I didn't want them to think that I was lying. Though I wasn't, they probably wouldn't trust me with something like that. Especially when Bella got out of it before. "She was actually kind of sad that she couldn't continue with you guys earlier. I think that you should talk to her about it tomorrow, and see what she says. She might be as excited as you two." Their grins only grew, and they seemed like they couldn't be any more excited. "Might..." I mumbled again, this time mostly to myself.

"I can't wait! I am so going to take her wedding dress shopping!" Alice said, looking to Rosalie, who just nodded her head. They were both obviously thinking about the same things.

Then I thought about it for a minute.

"Wait, when is the wedding anyway?" I asked, not really feeling too bright with not knowing when my own wedding is.

"We were thinking just next week," Rose started, but I interrupted her.

"Next _week_?" I breathed, not believing that. Wow. This whole thing was fast to begin with, but her saying that just made it all seem just that much more... Close? Fast? Real? I don't know what the word for it was, but it was that.

"Yeah, and we will take care of everything, Edward," Alice said, looking at me and noticing right away that there was something major wrong. I sighed, finally too tired to continue speaking.

"Look, we can figure this whole thing out tomorrow if we have to, but right now I'm going to go to bed." I stood up, and was surprised when Alice stood up with me. She walked up and gave me a hug, kissing me on the cheek. Rose followed suit, and I was a little happy that neither of my brothers did as well.

We could only wait and see what tomorrow had in store for us. I just hoped that my Bella was going to be able to make a good decision about this whole thing. When I made it to my room, I noticed that Bella was asleep, so that ruined any plans I may have had about talking to her before tonight was over. I changed my clothes quickly, trying to be as quiet as I could, and then when I was finished getting ready I climbed into bed beside Bella. As I laid there, I couldn't help but think that this was how it was supposed to be every night.

Not Bella crying and going to bed, but the fact that Bella and I were sharing a bed, and the fact that we would for the rest of our lives. I was marrying my best friend, and the love of my life. I was in heaven. Truly in heaven.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

When I woke up that morning, I felt something around my waist. It wasn't that heavy, but just in general it was strange to wake up to. I opened my eyes and looked down at my waist, which was illuminated by the light flooding into the room. An arm. That isn't creepy... I looked over my shoulder and Edward was lying there, asleep.

I smiled at him, and then it only took a moment of thinking to bring all of the memories of what happen yesterday flooding back into my mind once again. Edward broke off the engagement just to end up asking me to marry him the right way, we went out on a date, a real date, which Alice insisted on making me look perfect for, and then when we got home from the best date in the world... I had a letter waiting for me from my Mother. I was having the best night of my life, and Renee had to ruin it like that.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I thought about that. I looked to Edward and couldn't help myself. I traced his face with my finger, going over his eye brows, eyes, cheeks and lips over and over, slowly. As I laid there, I couldn't help but think just how lucky I truly was to have him with me.

As I was tracing his face, he moved a little in his sleep. Soon enough he moved his arm from around my waist and i took the opportunity to get out from under the warm covers. I walked silently to the joining bathroom and changed out of the pajamas that I had used. I opened the door, a distinguishing 'pop' coming from it, and got into the shower, letting the hot water relax my stiff muscles as I thought to myself.

_Why would Renee pick now of all times to decide to try and talk to me? Well, its not like it has really been that long, but still... I couldn't let myself keep doing this. I can't. i won't._

I made up my mind then and there as to what I was going to do, and finished up my shower slowly, thinking about the rest of the day. I still had no idea what today had in store for me. What I could only guess as about fifteen minutes after I had started, I stepped out of the cubical and reached for a towel, drying off. I got a new towel, putting that old one in the hamper, and made sure that it was around myself. It wasn't until then that I realized I had nothing to change into... I wrapped the towel around myself again, this time more securely, and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. I peeked my head out, my body objecting to it once the cool air touched my once warm arms and legs.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stepped out into the cold room. I guess that it was only cold because my body temperature had risen. As I walked through the door, getting more into the room, I looked over at the bed and took a double take. Edward was gone.

I stopped mid step to think about this for a moment. He was gone... so I couldn't really sneak out to my room with out the possibility of someone seeing me. Especially if that someone is Edward... I took another breath, this one rather shaky, and thought about my options for only a second. I couldn't stay here forever, as I was getting chilly at this point, and I couldn't really put the old clothes back on. I slept in them, and it was just... ew!

Who does that?

I walked over to the door to Edward's room and put my hand around the cool, golden door knob. I turned the door, but I wasn't the one that opened it. When I had turned the handle, I was about to pull when there was a force. Someone pushed the door open. A split second thought ran through my head that I should move, but I wasn't able to. It all happened in a matter of seconds, to be honest. I was pushed back because of my proximity to the door and the unnecessary force the person used to open the door in the first place.

"Bella are you--" the velvety voice stopped when they felt the door push something. I was knocked back onto my butt and quickly pulled the towel so that it covered... where it needed to, let's just say that. And let's also say that it wasn't as long of a towel as I would have wanted.

The door opened fully with a swoosh, more cold air coming in and I wanted to hide my face from view because of how embarrassed I was. But of course, Murphy's law. I had only two hands and they were occupied right now.

"What the hell?" the voice asked and I looked up from my hands to see Edward standing there with a blush on his face and... Carlisle! Oh my gosh!

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Having my Father see my fiancée (damn it felt good to call her that!) almost naked wasn't something that I had planned on happening, ever. I couldn't believe my eyes. But I had to admit... she looked really cute when she was blushing. Why was she just in a towel though?

I stepped inside quickly, and then made sure that the door was closed before I turned to look at her. I knew that Carlisle had seen... what I saw... and I wasn't about to talk to him about it. He knew why I was staying inside with her, though, I was sure. I heard soft foot steps walk down the hall through the door and knew that he had taken his leave.

"Bella?" I said, hoping that she would look up at me. I didn't even think that she was breathing at this point because of how still she was trying to be. Her looking at the ground didn't really make me think that she was OK, either.

She slowly looked up at me, and then I could see her face all bright and pink.

"What?" she squeaked, and at that point, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I doubled over, laughing at her. She just glared at me and continued blushing through-out the time that I was laughing. She looked like she was ready to kill when I finally stopped. "What's so funny, Cullen?" I straightened, out of habit, at the sound of my name.

"You," I answered simply. "You seem... embarrassed?" She nodded her head at me, obviously trying to stop blushing. I smiled at her. Before either of us knew it, I walked over to where she landed and plopped down next to her. "Why are you in a towel?" I asked.

"Because," she adjusted said towel, "I was about to go and get some clothes to change into but I couldn't get to the door fast enough, obviously," she finished, rolling her eyes at me. I guess that that was her excuse to look away from me. I wish she would just hurry up and change though. I was getting more and more distracted by the minute as I sat there talking to her. "What were you doing coming back here anyway? And why would _Carlisle _of all people follow you?"

"How about we go to your room," I suggested, "and while you are changing I can explain it all to you?" She thought about it for a moment and then seemed pleased with the idea. I stood and then helped her up, trying not to look when her hand left the bottom of her towel, and got her to her feet.

"Check to make sure no one else is down the hall," she said, and I opened the door, keeping her behind it. If Emmett saw this I would never hear the end of it. I could already hear the comments about a half-naked girl leaving my room. Even if she i_s_ my fiancée.

"OK, we're good," I said, looking back at her. She still looked unsure, so I simply took her hand and that seemed to calm her nerves a bit. She was still shaking, though. "Let's hurry," I stressed, trying to get her to see my point.

We walked (well, more like ran) down the hall until we got to her bedroom and walked on in. I let go of Bella's hand to let her walk over to the walk-in closet. Because she didn't exactly live here before now, she didn't have a whole bunch of clothes in the closet, but enough. When I finally looked around the room, I couldn't help but smile. Over the years my Mother encouraged Bella and her sisters to decorate the spare bedrooms like how they wanted. Back at home it was always how their Mother wanted it and they never really got a say in it. Here though, they could express themselves however they wanted.

"Edward?" Bella's small voice caught my attention once again. "Can you close the door?" I turned around and then noticed the door had stayed open this whole time. Closing it, I looked back at Bella, who was heading to her bathroom.

"What?" I asked, making her look over her shoulder at me. "You can't change in front of your husband-to-be?" she glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her again. She slammed the door to her bathroom closed and I could hear the lock twist as I walked up to it. "Carlisle wanted to talk to you about the wedding," I started, speaking through the door.

"Hmm? I'm listening," she replied. I could hear cloth moving inside, so I knew she was getting dressed as well. "Keep going."

"He said that he just wanted to make sure that everything was going well. And as of right now Alice and Rosalie are waiting in Rose's room for you. They want to discuss wedding plans and preparations," I finished, mentally flinching when I heard the unlock. She opened the door and stared at me.

"Really?" she asked, smiling at the idea. I knew she liked to talk about wedding crap. So glad that I didn't really have to...

"Yes. I think that you should go and speak with them," I suggested as she turned on the hair dryer. We could still plainly hear each other over the noise, as it was only a small nuisance. "They would be excited to talk to you." She smiled, which was a good sign. I then decided to ask her what I've been wanting to for a while now... "Bella..." I started, not really knowing where I could go with this or how to ask it, to be honest. "What are you going to do...? About your mom?" She paused as she was going through her hair and then started up momentarily.

"I am going to send her an invitation to the wedding. If she wants to talk to me, then she can. But at the wedding. I will not talk to her about anything until then. That is my final decision."

I smiled warmly at her. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her protectively, not wanting to let go. I grabbed the hair dryer from her and a comb from the counter and started to do her hair for her. Well, I was just drying it, but I loved the time we were spending together.

If only happy moments like this would last forever.

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Review please. The next chapter... the wedding! I hope you will all like it, and please give me my goal! Forty reviews!**

**And remember that last minute details and additions to the wedding will be thought through. Meaning, of course, that if you have any ideas that you would like to be in the wedding, I think that you should just go ahead and tell me about them. I would be more than happy to add some stuff in, as long as it doesn't interrupt the theme in any way. I also hope that you all love the wedding. You seem to want it to be small... hmm...**

**AND: I need a wedding song! I have one in mind, but I want to hear what YOU think that song should be! I will of course give you credit for everything you add in and I thank you ahead of time for everything.**


	15. Unlikely Comfort & More Planning

**There is a very important Author's Note at the bottom. U think that you guys will hate me for it... anyway, read. And I hope that you will all enjoy this as much as I am... he he, you will get it later.**

**ALSO: I need a plot for the sequal! Can you guys help me out a little? Thanks. I love you bunches!**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**F**)ifteen:** **(**U**)nlikely (**C**)omfort (**A**)nd (**M**)ore (**P**)lans**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

**Through it all.**

The wedding hadn't been the following week like how Edward thought. I was glad about that I think as much as I was sure he was. The fact was that we sent out to everyone that I was getting married and that way everyone would know when the wedding was. We had a lot of people and some celebrities might be coming as well. I hope that they could all make it. That would be cool. Also we are having someone special sing my wedding song. But I can't tell you who!

But the part of all of this that I was dreading the most came up and smacked me in the face, to be quite honest. I was one of those people that didn't really like to let things get to them to begin with, and I had to give myself credit on that. I was just really good at keeping things to myself, like my own worries. The part that I was dreading was me breaking down, and I knew that it was coming up quickly. What with everyone around me all of the time, I never was alone so I never really cried. I would do some tears of joy, but nothing big.

And for once, I was left alone.

As I treaded up to my bedroom here at the Cullen house, I couldn't help but feel the tears sting my eyes as my nose got hot. I got into the room and the first thing that I did was break down into tears. I knew that the moment I was alone I would do this, but I also knew that this was what I wanted. You never know how much something is bothering you until you let yourself cry about it. And at that point, you _cry hard_. Somehow I made it to the bed.

I could swear that I was there for ten whole minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I wiped away yet another tear and hid the box of Kleenex I had been using for the time I was in here.

With the most 'I'm just fine' voice I could muster, I called out, "Yes?"

The door opened, and I was surprised to see Emmett there out of all people. Him and I haven't really been able to hang out since this whole thing happen... I shuddered, remembering everything that I had gone through.

"Bella?" Emmett said once he peeked his head through, and saw me on the bed. "Are you all right?"

I sniffed, trying to look better than I was feeling. "Yeah, I am," I pathetically lied, making Emmett snort.

"No, you aren't," he answered, entering the room fully and closing it behind him.

"Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer, Emmett?" I asked, not noticing until now that I had avoided eye contact with him.

He laughed gently at me. "Because I knew you weren't all right, but I still wanted to know if you were going to tell the truth about it or not. You always have been stubborn, Bella." The minute that I realized I couldn't confuse Emmett, or even make him believe my pathetic lie, I broke down crying again. I just felt his warm, brotherly arms wrap around my body and felt myself being pulled close to him.

I cried for I don't know how long, but I did know that it was longer than I had been crying before. I knew that I could cry and tell Emmett bits and pieces at a time. He knew as well as I did that I would soon just calm down enough to tell him everything that happened, and I of course did. I didn't want to look at him when I finished, and I still don't know why.

When I stopped crying, just because I couldn't produce anymore tears, Emmett was still there, rocking me like a little child. I was a child, and compared to him anyone was little, and that thought alone comforted me more than I thought it would.

"Bella," he said after I had stopped sobbing all together, "I think that you should be telling this to Edward. I realize that I am the one that came in here in the first place, but I think you should be telling him about how you feel. And everything that's going on." Emmett was stroking my hair and speaking so Fatherly that I had to look up to make sure that it wasn't Carlisle talking to me. When he wanted to be, Emmett could sound as caring as his Father.

I knew that he was right, and even though he was being sweet, I didn't want to admit that Emmett Cullen was correct about something. I grinned at that thought. We were all so mean to each other at times.

"I'll go and find him," Emmett said once I didn't respond to him. It was like he knew that I didn't want to admit he was right. Before I knew it, he was out of the room and Edward himself was in it. He cradled me more softly than Emmett, but still firm, letting me know that he wanted to know what was bothering me. I just told him that everything was catching up to me, and he seemed to understand.

There was a lot that was going on at the moment, and we all were stressed. Well, me and Edward were the most. Alice and Rose of course were cool as cucumbers about this whole thing because they were just planning the wedding. But I still had to tell him everything that I told Emmett.

"Let's just let you relax for the day, alright?" Edward suggested as he pulled me up from the bed. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck out of habit.

We made our way down stairs and he dropped me off on the couch in the massive living room. When he put me down, I knew that we were going to be watching a movie together, so I got comfortable as I waited for him to put one in. I didn't know the movie, and it was one that I hadn't watched before, but with Edward sitting right beside me, I couldn't help but feel that everything would work out in the end.

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Preparations.**

As the next three weeks passed, the days were kind of just mashed together. I mean, once I started planning with Alice and Rose it was like there was no stopping them. We had that 2" binder but we ended up having to get like five of those things by the end of their 'browsing'. And they were just getting started!

OK, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but I hope you don't mind.

Alice, Rose and I went out the day after Edward and I had our date and decided to find the perfect place to hold the wedding. We were actually going to go and check out this place that we had already rented out.

They were going to give us the 'grand tour', so to speak, and we were just going to see it for the first time. I thought that Rose and Alice would have thought that through a little bit better, but they like doing things a certain way.

When we had gone through the place, we ended up taking a whole other 2" binder and filling the thing up with plans and where the decorations would go. We had already picked out the colors, of course, but we were just going through the place to see where we could put various things. Our caterer and wedding planners went with us as well and we spoke to them about where the food would go and at what times everything had to be ready.

"Alice," I said once we left the large building and the caterers and planners dispersed, "what else do we have to do for the wedding?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, getting into her car. It was a blue Mercedes that I thought fit her personality really well. "We don't actually have to get anything else; we just have to make sure everything is in order for your big day. We don't want anything bad to happen, knock-on-wood," she finished, wrapping her knuckles against the wooden heel of her shoe. I sighed.

_Superstitious pixie..._

She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

When we were driving around I noticed a certain store. 'Men's Warehouse,' the red sign read boldly. I smiled, remembering that Edward had to get his tuxedo fitted today. I thought about everything that I had to do and then everything that he had to do in that moment. No, it wasn't fair. But guys aren't as used to getting things fitted as girls are.

"Hey, Alice," I said, making eye contact through the rear view mirror, "do you think we could just go straight home?" She smiled.

"Nope," was her simple reply.

"Why not?" I whined, only to get a laugh from both of the women up in the front seat.

"Because we actually have more things to do. We need to get fitted for our dresses, you know," Rose answered as Alice made a left turn. We were headed to the wedding dress store and I was _not_ thrilled about that.

I couldn't believe this though. I wanted nothing more than to just relax. Isn't that what the bride is supposed to do? Let her bride's maids do all of the talking' and she just sit back and relax? I will make that my new rule for when I help out my friends with their weddings. Maybe Alice or Rosalie will be having a wedding sometime soon... hmm...

Finally after driving around for a few more minutes, we came to the store's parking lot

We went into the store and the first thing I noticed was just how huge the damn thing was! I mean, I couldn't even comprehend how someone could have made a place this big and have it solely devoted to just wedding dresses.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Bella had been more than busy through out the week and I felt really bad for her. I hated being poked and prodded by three guys that I didn't know, though... It was one experience that I thought I would only have to endure once, but I guess not.

"Doesn't this bring you back?" Emmett asked as he too stood on a slightly elevated pedestal and was prodded by two guys. Lucky turd... He only had to deal with two gay guys poking him. OK, don't get me wrong here. I have nothing against gays, I just don't want one measuring anything next to my leg, let's just put it that way.

"What the hell are you talking about, Emmett?" I sighed, trying to not get as agitated as I truly was. "Bring me back where?"

"To prom," he said, smiling when my face lit up. I guess that he knew I was thinking about that night from the moment that I walked into this forsaken store. I really enjoyed prom, and going with Bella made getting all of this done all the more worth it. "Just remember that you are doing this for Bella, and you will get through it in one piece. Just like prom, man. It's what got you through that, as well." For once, Emmett was right.

_I guess my big brother had some common sense in him after all... hmm..._

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and I were all getting our suits tailor for the big day. Right now was only measuring it, yeah, but we still had a while to go before we actually had to wear the things, so it was all good.

"Edward," Jasper said from his pedestal, "are you really that nervous?"

"What makes you think that I'm nervous?" I questioned.

"You are getting agitated with Emmett," he stated, and I just stared at him. "OK, so that's not a good idea. You're always agitated at Emmett. But I mean that you aren't... _you_." I sighed in defeat, knowing that he was right. I looked over at Jacob and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Just relax," Jacob said as he lifted his arms slightly. The tall man was getting his waist measured. "You know that Bella will love you in the end, and that there isn't any way for you to _completely_ mess this up," he finished, smiling evilly at me. I seethed, but kept my words to myself. "Edward," he said again, making me look at him, "you know that this will end perfectly, so don't sweat it. You will be fine."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding at his words. I knew that he was right but for some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen. I couldn't put my finger on it, and I was just hoping that Bella herself was just fine without me around her at the moment. But something was bothering me and I wanted to tell her about it. I doubted that I would be able to because of how busy her sisters were able to keep her but I still wanted to talk to her. I just had to find the moment.

I thought for a few more minutes about how everything was happening. AS we exited the store, I couldn't believe that I was going to have the roughest part of my life real real soon.

**---------------  
X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

I couldn't believe that everything was happening as fast as it was. I thought that by now i would be prepared, but I guess I'm not, and everything has been taking at least _some_ toll on me. I couldn't take it. This was just so.... so... Uhh!

I mean, the wedding is only four days away now, and we have everything planned. All the more that really has to be done is wait for everyone to R.S.V.P. and then we will be able to tell the caterer what to do for the last time. I was getting tired of talking to that guy. He annoyed me more than you would think possible, and once Bella found that out she made me do all of the calling. But he was still nice when he wasn't being... annoyingly stupid. I would feel bad for calling him that later, but right now I didn't think that I could really care any less about what I said about him.

As I walked through the house, I followed a wavy head of hair as it went around the corner and into the sitting room. I watched from the doorway as Bella let out a sigh and slump down onto one of the sofas. You could tell that she was trying to ignore my laugh as much as possible. To be honest, I was trying not to laugh, but it was hard with her having such child like behavior.

"Shut up, Edward," she said playfully from the sofa, smiling at me as I made my way into the room. I couldn't believe that I was marrying her... Bella is perfect in every way possible, and of everyone that could possibly be with her, _I_ get to. I was still reeling with that fact, even now. I loved her more than anything.

"I never said anything, Bella," I replied finally, sitting next to her on the sofa. "You seem tired."

"Nah, really?" she replied sarcastically. "I have my own two sisters talking about my wedding as if it was _their _own and no matter how hard I try I can't get a break from them. I haven't been able to for the past three weeks... And what have you been doing to help with the wedding?"

I smiled, reassuringly. "I have been there whenever you want my opinion," I answered honestly. She just glared at me. "Come now Bella, do you really think that planning a wedding is a _guy_ thing?" She merely sighed.

"No, I guess it isn't... But it still isn't_ fair._ I mean, I have already picked out my dress, I had to go to every bride's maids' dress fitting, I had to pick the cake, the silverware, the colors, the cloth patterns, the invitation cards, I had to _write _the invitation cards, I had to go back and fourth between here and the grocery store because when planning something Alice and Rose tend to forget to buy themselves food," she took a much needed breath, "and on _top_ of all of that, I still don't have everything done..."

"Wow..." I said after a moment. "I didn't realize there was so much to go into a wedding. I'm sorry, Bella." She smiled at my honest words.

"Thank you," she said. "But I think that I have to get to Alice and Rose again."

"You don't _have_ to go, Bella." she eyed me queerly, waiting for me to continue. "How about this?" I suggested. "You and I go out for today, just the two of us. We have four_ days_ until the wedding, and we can spend those days however we want. We _are_ adults, after all."

I smiled again, at the thought of spending the whole entire day with Bella, as I waited for her to say something. She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Where would we go, though? What would we do?" I did want to go, but you know Edward was one of those last-minute-planners, so it was difficult at times.

"How about..." I thought for a moment. She gave me a dirty look then, and she knew that I hadn't really thought this through. "We could have a picnic on the beach?" I said finally. She just laughed gently at the idea.

"Edward, I think that we should just focus on the wedding.. I know for a fact that I want a break, but i also know that if I take a break at this point then I will be even more reluctant to actually _start_ working on it again later on." I understood what she ment, but I wrapped my arms around her nonetheless.

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy this moment right here, now does it?" I asked, whispering the words in her ear. I adjusted slightly so that I was able to run my hand up and down her warm arm, calming her down visibly. I hadn't even noticed just how troubled she was until I let her relax for a minute or two. I knew for a fact that this moment couldn't last forever, but I'll be damned if I didn't enjoy it while it lasted; while I could.

We ended up falling asleep there on the sofa, and one of our siblings apparently came in because when I woke up in the middle of the night, there was a blanket covering both of us up. I was thankful for that once i noticed just how cold this room could really get at night. When I saw my angel there on my lap, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth.

I looked down at her and noticed, even in the darkness of the room, I could make out her beautiful features. I traced her face once and then kissed her lightly on the lips. I held my breath as she stirred in her sleep, mumbling a little bit. I let the breather out when I noticed I hadn't woken her up after all. I then adjusted myself so that Bella could more comfortably sleep on my lap and then went back to sleep.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Alice. She is so mean! As soon as we woke up after our nap (well, it was supposed to be a nap but we ended up sleeping through the night) she dragged me away and said that I am not able to see Edward again until the wedding day. When she said that I thought that she ment i would be able to see him a little on the side but apparently not. She was going to take away my cell phone but I convinced her that i didn't have it on me so I couldn't give it to her just yet.

She bought it.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number, knowing it by heart by now. The reason why I was calling him in the first place was because him and I haven't really had any contact since that day on the sofa, of which I wasn't even able to give him a good bye kiss, and I was really missing him at this point. Alice made sure that the two of us would be away from each other, and according to her it was 'good luck.' More like torture.

The wedding was tomorrow and I felt like I just couldn't make it through this another minute unless I spoke to Edward. I had to wait for three rings before he actually picked up the phone.

"_Hello_?" he groggily answered. I smiled, knowing that he didn't check his caller I.D. before actually answering.

"Hey baby," I said, smiling when I could swear that i heard him gasp.

"_Bella_!" he whisper yelled into the phone. I was a little confused about that but I let him continue nonetheless. "_What are you doing_?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt in that moment. "You don't want to talk to me?" I asked before he could even answer the first question. I heard him let out another sigh at my incompetence, and just thought it best to shut up and hear why he didn't want to talk to me. In case you didn't notice, I have had a tendency to get agitated easily this past week. Well, _these_ past _three_ weeks, but you get the point.

"_Oh, Bella, I_ do_ want to talk to you_," he apologized quickly. "_But Alice is in the other room right now_," he finished and got real quiet. I'm guessing that he didn't want to talk any more than necessary. "_What do you need_, _Love_?"

I smiled at the word. "_I just wanted to talk to you_, _but apparently Alice is over there_, _so I can't now_."

"_Well_, _she and Rose and talking to Emmett and Jasper about where they will be during the wedding_. _Seriously_, _who has a wedding and doesn't have the rehearsal dinner_ _with everyone together at once_?"

"Alice and us, apparently," I sighed, sitting up on my bed, bringing my pillow closer. "But we are having the rehearsals, just at different times. Us girls already had ours."

"_Yeah_, _we had ours as well_,_ but she was there_,_ making sure everything went_ '_per_fect_ly'_," he mimicked her voice on the last word, making me laugh. "_I miss your laugh_..." he said honestly and I just 'aww'ed at his words.

"You are_ so_ sweet!" I said, biting my lip afterwards. "I can't wait for tomorrow." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"_Me neither_," he said sweetly. "_I can't wait to see you again_,_ to hold you and kiss you_..."

"_You might not want to go into too many details_," I teased him.

"_Oh shut up_,_ Bella_," he laughed too, and i knew he got the joke.

"Look, I'll let you go now so that we don't get in trouble with Alice... And on top of that me and Alice and Rose are all going to get our nails done today, so... yeah..."

"_I love you_, _Bella_," he said, making me smile.

"I _love _you too," I replied, and for once I actually wished that the phone conversation would continue on longer, so that I could talk to him. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to without risking the wrath of my sister on him. "I'll talk to you as soon as I can... Good bye," I said finally.

"_Bye_," Edward replied simply.

I couldn't blame him for the simple reply though. My phone closed with a snap and I sat there thinking. Tomorrow was the wedding... We had everything in order and we were going to have a girl's night out tonight to celebrate my being single for one last night. No, it wasn't technically a bachelarrett party, but I guess you could call it that. We weren't going to see any male strippers though. That was just... ehh...

The wedding plans have been going great so far though. What could possibly go wrong?

On the way to getting our nails done I decided to sneak my phone along, and I was actually expecting them to be angry. I sat there in view of both my sisters with an Oriental lady painting my nails a simple French manicure for the wedding. We were all going to get that so that we matched, and then Rosalie had the idea that they should just have the Bride's maids all get matching nails that went with the dresses. They actually looked cute in the dresses as well, which I was thankful for. That was something I had actually picked out.

"Alice," I started, and watched as her bright eyes looked up at me expectantly, "why don't you want me to be in any kind of contact with Edward?" She giggled, making the Oriental girl in front of her sigh with irritation. My guess was that the girl had to redo a part of the nail that Alice's giggling messed up. This merely caused both me and Rose to roll our eyes.

"Bella, it isn't that I don't want you in any sort of contact... I just don't want you two to see each other, that's all," she finished with a shrug, her smile still perfectly in place.

I groaned. She could be so hard to deal with at times...

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**HAHAHA Yes, that's right! I AM HOLDING THE WEDDING HOSTAGE! I decided that I wanted more reviews! There are more than a hundred people that have htis story on alerts (actually, something like 133, but whose counting?) and I WANT REVIEWS!!! The next chapter will be posted.... I'm thinking next month.. Yeah, that sounds good. I mean, I have this whole thing planned out, in case you haven't noticed.**

**August 20th. That's right people. August tenth will be when the wedding is posted. I want reviews! For every review past thirty that will be another day sooner that the chapter is going to be posted. But you have to act fast! I want reviews, and i have absolutely no problem with waiting until August to upload it. SHOW ME THE LOVE!!!**


	16. Times of Celebration, Not Sorrow

**I couldn't make you guys wait until August. I hope that you tell me just how much you love this story, and how much you love me for uploading...**

**I think that you will all love this chapter, and I am happy that you all reviewed. Well, I am glad that those of you that did review actually decided to. I mean, I couldn't believe how little of reviews I got for that chapter. I was hoping for a lot more, and I couldn't even get to what I wanted. I just had to write this chapter out, though, so that I could go and work on the next story... Well, I want to call it my next book. :D**

**Now, some of you were asking about Bella and having Alice do the wedding planning. Apparently you didn't get that Bella didn't want anything to do with the planning, and no matter how much Alice was annoying her, she still was very grateful for the pixie-like sister that she had.**

* * *

**Story: The Betrothal**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Edward and Bella have been friends for as long as they can remember, always being there for each other. Bella and Edward's families pretty much rule the corporate business as far as anyone is concerned. The Swan and Cullen Corporations are two of the richest, most powerful companies in America, with plans to go global.  
After an accident takes Bella's Father away, her family reads his will. Stated in it is that Bella is to marry her Father's best friend's son, Jacob Black. Jacob's Father, Billy, is the owner of a large company that is already completely global. If Bella were to marry Jacob, they could be the most powerful business in the world. Everyone but Bella is thrilled about the engagement. The only way out is if she is engaged to and marries the man of her dreams, and stays with him for a year and a half. But there is a catch to that... she must bare an heir within that time, or she is to marry Jacob immediately.  
How will her best friend help her? And will secret feelings stay hidden, or be revealed? _OOC_ AU _Edward and Bella_._

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on. 'She Never Cried in Front of me' is sung by Tobey Keith. Beyonce sings the song Halo.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**S**)ixteen:** **(**T**)imes (**O**)f (**C**)elebration, (**N**)ot (**S**)orrow**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

I was sweating so much and I just couldn't believe it, to be quite honest. I just couldn't believe that this day was _finally_ here. After everything that has happened... Everything that we have been through... It has all been leading up to this moment, weather or not we like it. And in this case, thankfully, we do in fact like it. We like it a lot.

As Alice was driving, I couldn't help but get 'cold feet' about the whole thing. I didn't want to have to deal with everything, but I knew that I was going to have to deal with it weather or not I wanted to. As we pulled up to the building that the wedding was being held at, I could already see the paparazzi forming outside.

I took a deep breath when we had finally parked, and looked out the tinted windows of the backseat at the people that we trying to take pictures of the four of us girls. Esme had in fact insisted that she go with us because she has been through this before, and knew that if I was nervous she would be able to comfort me while I can't be with Edward. In this one moment I was glad to have her here. Everyone was waiting for me to leave first.

"Honey," Esme patted my knee, "you will be fine; I promise you. You will shine brightly and be the most beautiful bride that anyone has_ ever_ seen. And Edward will just die when he sees how beautiful you are all dressed up, going down that isle." She gave me a very Motherly smile, which was what I needed at the moment, and then waited patiently for me to make my next move.

I finally grabbed the handle of the car tightly in my hand and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I let the breath out, and stepped out. Alice and I exited from the left side of the car, and Rosalie and Esme simultaneously exited out of the right side. We wouldn't have been able to move the car right now, even if we had to, because of all of the people that were surrounding it. I smiled brightly, making sure that there was no way for people to get a bad shot of me. I stood there momentarily, posing for the shots and looking into the various cameras as they flashed at me.

After a respectable amount of time, I started to walk toward the wedding building, which at this point was just buzzing with reporters and the decorators trying tog et around everyone and everything, as well as each other.

When I walked into he building, I was very thankful for the fact that the air conditioning had been turned on. Sure, it was nice and cool outside, but with everyone buzzing around three stories of one building, it's bound to get a little steamy. Ooo... That sounds bad...

Anyway, me and my sisters, as well as my Mother-in-law-to-be walked up the stairs to the third floor. It was at that moment that I regretted letting Alice pick out my outfit for today. She made it very casual, but completed the thing with a pear of shoes that I like to call death traps. When I finally did get the top floor, a good five minutes behind everyone else, I took the damn things off and threw them at Alice. She caught them (dang it...) and just giggled at me as we continued down the corridor.

We walked past a number of rooms on the way to our destination. That's pretty much what the third story was. Just offices and rooms... We turned one of the rooms into what we liked to call the 'Princess Room.' It was probably once a master bedroom, or something of the sort, because of the size of it. That and we wouldn't really expect anything less. We spent a lot of money to transform this place into our wedding dream haven.

But instead of the Princess Room, we were actually headed to one of the offices. For the next few hours we were going to make sure that everything that the caterers had brought was in place and that everything flowed the way it was supposed to. There were massive kitchens on the first and second floors, and some more places for storage in the basement of the building. Whatever we needed could be brought to us no matter where we were.

Now if only I didn't have to do anything..._ Sigh._

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that today was finally here, and I also couldn't help but feel the relief of being able to be with my Bella officially. Unless you have been in my shoes for the past twenty one years, then you have no idea how hard it was to be around a girl... a _woman_... that beautiful, and know that you can't have her because of her Father. But then you had the relief that she was going to be yours after waiting oh so long.

Even though I was excited, and I just plain out wanted to be able to hold her after all this time, I couldn't help just how nervous I was at the moment.

As I paced back and forth between my bedroom door and my bed, I couldn't help but think about everything that Alice had in fact made Bella go through this past month. She and the rest of her family had, of course, gone through way too much for you to imagine. Again, unless you have been in their shoes.

As I sat there on my bed, finally stopping my pacing, I grabbed the remote for my stereo, which was sitting next to me on the bed, and turned the stereo on. I wanted to just listen to the radio. Some song was coming on, and I was about to change it when I heard the lyrics start. It was one of those songs, I have to say, that just make you want to stop and listen.

_It's 7:35  
She's someone else's wife  
And I can get on with my life  
And that thrills me  
She married him today  
Her daddy gave the bride away  
I heard a tear rolled down her face  
And that kills me  
'cuz now I, can see why  
She's finally crying_

_How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly lettin' go  
If I was puttin' her through hell  
Hell - I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me_

I have never been one for country music, but this had to be one song that I would remember for the rest of the night. I felt taken aback by the words, and just how powerful they were. How much they had once pertained to my life. I laughed at myself in that moment. Maybe I was just one of those people that tried to make their lives fit into every song that they hear on the radio. I laughed at myself until I heard more of the song.

_Yeah maybe I might've changed  
It's hard for me to say  
But the story's still the same  
And it's a sad one  
And I'll always believe  
If she ever did cry for me  
They were tears that you can't see  
You know the bad ones  
And now I, can see why  
She's finally crying_

_How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly lettin' go  
If I was puttin' her through hell  
Hell - I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me_

_Without a doubt, I know now  
How it outta be  
Cuz she's gone and it's wrong  
And it bothers me  
Tomorrow I'll still be asking myself_

What can I say? I just knew in that moment that this was one of the songs that I would be listening to five or six years 'down the road', as they say. I listened to the lyrics, and I couldn't help but think about how things would have been in Bella did in fact marry Jacob like how her Father had wanted her to. I would have bee... happy? For her, at least. I would have

_How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly lettin' go  
If I was puttin' her through hell  
Hell - I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see_

It would be as if I just kept my feelings away from her... Kept the truth away from Bella and then just let whatever was happening happen. I can't believe how lucky I am right now. I mean, the realization that i was marrying Isabella Swan had already been there, but I knew that if I hadn't chosen to take that chance... Knowing the kind of woman that Bella is, she wouldn't have tried to drop her problems on everyone else.

_How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me  
hell - I couldn't tell_

She wouldn't have cried in front of me.

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

After spending the next while in my room listening to country music (which I have to say... I am beginning to become very fond of as of yet) I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand. It read ten forty five. I knew that by now, of course, everyone in the house would be up and about, trying to relax. I knew that it was difficult, especially with how we are, to keep me and Bella away from each other this whole time, but Alice made it work out some how. I couldn't believe it.

But then when I started to think deeper, I couldn't help but remember the fact that Bella had invited her Mother to the wedding as well. I groaned, thinking about all of the possible things that could happen with Renee there trying to bother us. I think that it would have been better if she just went ahead and didn't invite her. I mean, it's not like she needed any more help planning this thing. The only thing that Renee can bring is drama.

But according to Bella, she said that her Mother would be invited. No matter what. I just couldn't wrap my head around the concept of her wanting that retched woman at our wedding. It is in fact supposed to be the best day of our lives, and I don't want that ruined for Bella.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I managed to muster, still trying to keep myself in my thought process. The door opened, causing me to look over and see my Father standing in the doorway. Him being there lead to his walking in, and my brothers filing in behind him. "What's all this?" I asked, trying to not sound as confused as I truly was at the moment. Were they planning something?

"Nothing," my Father said casually, "we were just wanting to know if you wouldn't mind catching a nice brunch with your old man and siblings. What do you say?"

I smiled. We hadn't really had an outing, just us boys, in a while now. I couldn't help myself when I said, "Sure thing." Carlisle laughed at me, knowing that I was acting like a little teenage boy at the moment, and just told me to get ready. They were going to be ready down stairs for when I came down there.

While we were out at brunch, we actually were able to catch up on things, which surprised me. Apparently, through out all of the chaos that is the wedding, Rosalie and Emmett have been dating. Alice, according to Jasper, has been doing most of the work, and Emmett was able to take her out on some dates. They have always been really close, every single one of us has, and I was happy for my brother. Though, I couldn't help but tease him about the fact that I was getting married before he was. He said that he wouldn't have it any other way. We all laughed at that.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

When the girls and I went out for lunch at twelve, I was less than thrilled. They wanted me to wear all of my make up and everything, so that it was perfect for the wedding. But the thing is that I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be bale to keep my hair, making and wardrobe perfect for any amount of time. I knew that my clothes didn't really matter while I was out, but I still wanted to add that in.

But of course, I didn't win the fight. Though they agreed to let me go ahead without any make up, I wasn't able to per sway them into letting me just go with my hair like how it was. They didn't pin it up or anything, but instead just made me sit in the chair as they did wonders to my hair. They made it so my hair was down, draped slightly over my shoulders, and in long, thickish curls. I couldn't have asked for it to be any better. I mean, as soon as we get back and prepare for the wedding, they were going to go ahead and mess with my hair again. So this just made it easier. At this point they could do anything with my hair. They did their hair like how it would be during the wedding.

After making sure that the caterers and decorators were all working, and that everything was going according to schedule, we left the building and made out way to a restaurant that was near by. I didn't care at this point what it was. I just wanted to be able to eat. I was starving.

We walked in, with our wedding hair and all, and proceeded to get strange looks from all of the people as we passed them in line. We were still getting the V.I.P. visit, especially on my wedding day. Which I have to admit... it was kind of nice. Once we ordered, all choosing the same thing, I couldn't really put my mind anywhere else but wondering where my food was. I couldn't help myself. Once the mean arrived, I was half way in the middle of a bite when Rosalie asked me a question.

"Are you ready for this, Bella?"

I swallowed quickly, making sure that I didn't talk with my mouth full. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life, Rosalie," I replied, surprising myself with how much my voice was full of joy and excitement. "How are you though? You seem distracted. More than you normally are."

"I'm fine. Just a lot of stuff on my mind. Today is your day though, you don't have to worry about me."

I sighed as I reluctantly put down my juicy burger. "Rose... You know that I know you better than that," I said, staring at my two sisters that were sitting across from me. "I'm surprised you didn't notice, Alice... What's on your mind, Rose?" She sighed as well, and I took this opportunity to take a big bite of my sandwich.

"I just have been thinking about Emmett a lot lately..." She started, earning an 'Oooohhh!' from a very childish-sounding Alice. "I think that he's... the one..."

Alice and I gasped, me nearly choking on my food in the process. I quickly wiped my face, swallowed, and exclaimed, "Rose, that's great!" She blushed.

"Look, not trying to sound too modest or anything, but do you guys really think that he and I should be together?"

"Yeah," Alice answered. Then asked, "What do you mean about being modest?"

"I was going to ask that we stop talking about this once you answered the question," she replied, picking up a French fry. We all laughed and proceeded to eat our food.

As the day progressed, I couldn't help but feel like I was getting more and more comfortable with the idea of being married before any of my sisters and... to be quite honest... any of my closest friends. I was excited, and at the same time I was extremely frightened. But when I thought about it, I couldn't have told the truth more when Rosalie asked me weather or not I was ready.

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

My hair was being pulled in every direction and was being sprayed and curled. My own personal stylist was pinning up strands of hair and I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I never really liked having my hair done, but this was by someone that I didn't know. I was more OK with my sisters doing it, but they said that they wanted a professional. They could be professionals if they wanted it. I could feel them twisting pieces up and pinning small bobby pins in my hair.

I glanced over to see Alice having her hair sprayed with glitter, while Rosalie was having her hair pulled up in long blonde curls.

Slipping in through a side entrance, all of the Bride's Maids went into the Princess Room and began to pull on their dresses. I still had on a robe when they arrived, and I was able to help several of them into their dresses while I was waiting to get into mine. As tradition, we believed that the bride got into her dress last.

Once everyone was in their Bride's Maids dresses, which were simple, floor length and a sky blue, they all turned to me with happy faces. I just rolled my eyes as Alice went into one of the storage rooms where we had left all of the dresses, and now the clothes we changed out of, and grabbed my wedding dress.

I pulled off the robe and my two sisters helped me into the dress. I could hear everyone holding their breath as they watched me get into my dress**. (A/N: I might Add a Link on my Profile soon, I'm not really sure)** As soon as I got into my dress, I walked over to the full length mirror in the room and looked at my beautiful dress.

Before I knew it, my eyes were starting to fill with tears, and Esme, having known that I would cry because she went through this once before, ran and grabbed a tissue real quick and handed it to me. I thanked her and then went back to looking at myself in the mirror. This was the one day of my life that I would be able to look… absolutely beautiful. The one day that I had the right to look absolutely beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Alice said, and everyone agreed as I tried to not get any make up on the dress from my tears.

"You look even better than the day that you tried it on," Rosalie added, looking at me and the other girls through the mirror. I couldn't see anything behind me aside from a wall of beautiful young ladies, and I could tell that this was going to be one magical day.

The fact that the dress was strapless got me at first, and then when I saw the embroidery… I just couldn't help myself but to try it on. I loved it the minute I put it on. It was worth it, too, because it was the third dress I had tried on, and I knew right then that it was the one. It didn't really have a train, but it poofed out a little on the bottom, which was fine with me.

I twirled one last time in front of the mirror before we heard a knock on the door. "Come on, dear," Esme called, and in walked Jacob and Carlisle. Both of them couldn't see me because of the plethora of woman that surrounded me. I giggled quietly at that thought as I saw them walk in a little more.

"Where is the blushing bride?" Carlisle asked, kissing Esme on the cheek. Right as Carlisle said that, Jessica, Angela, Rosalie, and Alice all parted to let Carlisle and Jacob see where I was. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw me, which turned me into a literally blushing bride.

"Bella," Jacob was the first to recover, "you look… wow…" We all laughed at his choice of words, and I couldn't help myself. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around my childhood friend.

"Thank you, Jake," I said into his shoulder. "Thank you for always being there for me… No matter what." He just rubbed my back, calming down any nervousness that I would have had in that moment.

There was another knock on the already open door, but this time it was the coordinator. It was time. I took one final deep breath, and the bride's maids all giggled at me. In that moment, the Groom's Men walked into the room, all wishing me the best and giving me kisses on the cheek. When the time was right we all walked out into the hall and then down the stairs. The second floor was buzzing with food preparations, and we walked past trying not to get hungry.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and instead just kept going.

Everyone was ready in the hall outside of the wedding hall itself when the building's wedding coordinator came out to tell us it was time to line up to go into the massive room. It was packed. I stood next to Jacob quietly, waiting for our cue to go into the room.

The music began and the ushers pulled open the doors, Rosalie and Emmett going into the church, and then followed closely by Alice and Jasper. Then it was Jessica and Mike followed by Angela and Ben.

After getting encouraging looks from Esme and Carlisle, I watched as the two of them walked around the corner and into the room. The ushers then closed the doors, and I could picture in my mind where everyone was at the moment. The wedding march got to my part, just as we had planned, and Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready?"

Jacob and I waited for our cue from the coordinator and we began to walk closer to the door, his eyes still on me. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, shook my head and we headed around the corner, to my future.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

To be quite honest, the suspense was killing me like none other. I just wanted to see her… to hear her voice once again.

It didn't help that my Father and brothers were picking on me earlier about how antsy I was about seeing her again. They wouldn't understand. Well, my Father would of course, but that's beside the point. I nearly jumped when the wedding march began, getting anxious about seeing her. I watched as everyone stood and turned to the doors.

I took a much needed breath and tried my hardest to just breathe. At the moment that was all I focused on, making sure that I didn't do anything stupid. When I saw my brother and soon-to-be-sister-in-law walk-in-arm down the isle, I couldn't help but smile as Emmett winked at me. He was my Best Man, Rosalie being Bella's Maid of Honor. She blew me a kiss as she walked up in her sky blue dress, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She always knew how to break tension.

Seeing my other brother, Jasper, walk down arm-in-arm with Alice made me just smile. She looked even more like a pixie with the glitter in her hair.

Next came some of Bella's friends, coming down the isle. Mike Newton was a good kid, and in fact was the one that called for help when Bella's Father needed it. He was with Jessica, a high school friend of my Bella. They were followed by Ben and Angela.

Then came my parents, calming me down immediately. Any last minute doubts about this whole thing just went away as I saw the warmth and comfort in their eyes. When they were half way down the long isle, the doors closed. It wasn't until the music changed slightly that the real magic happened.

The doors opened again and there stood my Bella, taking my breath away with one look. With white roses in her arms and her childhood friend by her side, she began the walk toward me and on to her future. I couldn't believe that I was marrying such a beautiful woman. I watched in slow motion as she came towards me, enjoying every second that I was able to see her. And, of course, enjoying that blush that she had.

The wedding was very traditional. The vows that we spoke were very beautiful, and I was surprised at how easily I could write them. We had both decided to just memorize them, and it ended up looking even more beautiful, because you could tell that it came form the heart the whole way.

I almost lost my place a few times just because of the fact that my beautiful Bella was standing in front of me, and I couldn't help but look at her. She looked fantastic, what can I say?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I pulled her in for a kiss worthy of the movies, dipping her and everything. I could tell she was trying not to giggle, and we got a large applause from everyone in the room. When we pulled away, we walked down the isle, still chorused by all of the cheers. Everyone in the bridal party filed out and waited to greet the guests.

We all went up to the second floor, Bella and I leading the way, and the cooks had prepared quite a pallet. The room was filled with a large table, covered over with a lovely cloth, and it was enough for everyone to sit in. I couldn't believe it to be quite honest. And attached to this was the dance floor, which I couldn't wait to see everyone dancing. There was soft music playing as everyone filed in, looking for their name cards on the table.

As I sat down at the head of the table, I scanned the place to see if Bella's Mother or Jacob's Father had in fact decided to come. They were still completely invited, and I would love to have a minute alone with them. I want to let them know what was on my mind about what they did.

The dinner finished and the DJ announced that it was time for the toasts. There was an elevated platform that was near the DJ booth, and the Best Man and Maid of Honor were supposed to go up there. I was surprised that Rose went first, but oh well.

"Since Bella is in fact my sister," Rose began, "I know her better than anyone else, pretty much. But Bella has to be one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, and Edward you are lucky to have a lady like her. I know that there aren't two people in the world as perfect for each other as you two, and I know that you will always have memories. I hope that you make more as you go on with your lives, your careers, and your family. To Edward and Bella! Cheers." Everyone took a sip of their sparkling ciders.

I laughed when I saw Emmett going up to the microphone. I could only think about all of the possible things he wanted to say at that moment. I told him not to do a Best Man speech, but instead just a toast. It being Emmett, he cmplained and complained, even calling Bella to tell her that it wasn't fair. But he didn't win.

"Edward is my brother, and I love him very much. Being here today showed me just how lucky I am to have two of the best people in the world in my life. Bella… Edward… I hope that after today, you two will be able to live many, many years together, doing all of the things that married couples do. Fighting, arguing, bickering, and then _making up_!" Emmett ended playfully, getting an 'Ow, Oww!' of encouragement. Everyone laughed. "To Edward and Bella!" The group took another sip of their drinks but when I thought that my brother was done, he did something I didn't think he would do.

"Rosalie… would you mind coming up here, please?" He seemed nervous about this, and Rose seemed surprised, looking back and forth between her two sisters. They both shrugged and just told her to go ahead and go up there. She went with it and walked up the stairs, looking curiously toward Emmett. Then we all knew what was happening.

Emmett put the microphone back on the stand, but you could still hear every word that he said. And see every move he made. When Rose got up there, she looked at us questioningly, and then when she looked back at Emmett, he got down on one knee. Everyone gasped, and 'aww'ed at what they knew was happening, and Rosalie put her right hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

Emmett took her left hand, pulling a ring out of his left hand pocket and holding it up to her.

"Rose… I think that I have always been in love with you, and I know for a fact that you are the one for me. Bella and Edward being together showed me that true love… against all odds… is possible. I want to be with you forever, and always be by your side. Rosalie Swan… Will you marry me?" Though we knew that that was what he was going to say, everyone still gasped when he asked her that. There was hardly even a pause when she had tears running down her face as she shook her head.

"Yes!" she said finally, everyone applauding her. We couldn't help it. She was going to be my sister, and she was getting married as well. When Emmett put the ring on her, he stood up and they kissed earning more cheers from everyone.

I guess today turned out better than we had thought it would.

And it was then that it was announced that the new couple would have 'their first dance'. We stepped out onto the dance floor, and everyone was soon surrounding us, taking pictures as they went. She wrapped her arms around me, and I just enjoyed being with her. Then I noticed just which song was on at the moment. Our wedding song.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I couldn't believe just how lucky I was. I have said that a lot, I know, but there was just this undying feeling that everything could have turned out worse. I loved Bella with all my heart, and after everything that we have been through, I couldn't help but love her more.  
_  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

She was everything that I could ever ask for, and then more. I was just surprised that she would want someone like me. I held her close during the next part. I truly oculd see her halo, and she has told me before that she can see mine. Always such a sweet woman.

_I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
Oooooohh_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

I pulled her back a little to look her in the eyes as I danced with her. Her eyes sparkled in the lights of the room, and I felt content with my blushing bride. I pulled her in close. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. She pulled back, and giggled.

"I love you, too, baby," she said, and then pulled me down to her level for a kiss.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
Oooooohh_

_Halooooooo oooooohh  
Halooooooo oooooooooooohh  
Oooooooohh oooooooohh  
Oooooohh oooooohh oooooohh_

The one thing that I wanted right at this moment was to keep the love that was in the air stronge. I couldn't keep this charade up for very much longer, though, I had to admit. I took a breatj, and tried to ignore that Bella knew something was wrong. Be fore she could ask, I just told her.

"I haven't seen your Mother, or Jacob's Father since we got here. Do you think they are coming?"

I watched as she was in thought and she then answered me honestly. "I don't care if they come or not. If they do then we can talk to them. If not, then we will have our happily ever after, now won't we?" I smiled at her.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
Ooooooohh_

When the song ended, we were asked to have another dance, but with the bridal party, and then people could enter in the middle of the song if they wanted to. Bella and I just danced and danced away, not having a care in the world. Half way through the song though, I got a tap on my shoulder.

I looked over to see my Father standing there. "Mind if I steel your bride for the rest of the song?" he asked, smiling warmly at us. Bella giggled at him, and I let her dance with my Father, letting them catch up.

My Mother, unsurprisingly, danced with me while my Bella was with Carlisle. We talked for a while about how excited I was about being married, and she promised me that no matter what she would be there for us. Even if we needed her in the middle of the night. I looked around at all of the people that had showed up at my wedding, and I couldn't believe it. Bella and I were starting our lives together, and we couldn't be happier.

When the third song started, I gave my Mother a hug, telling her just how much she was truly needed, and how greatful I was that she could be there for Bella.

Then I got another tap on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped, hearing my Mother gasp as well. Before me stood Renee Swan, and Billy Black.

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will all love the sequel when I post it! I think that I will have it up before school starts. This is the longest chapter I have posted for this story. And, actually… Ever. I know that I don't have that many stories, but I have deleted stories and they used to have pretty short chapters. I'm glad with how this one turned out. Please don't hate me!**

**And I hope that you can just plain out read this one over and over again. I mean, I hope that I made one of those stories that are just so great that you can read them over and over and not get too bored with them. And you can notice stuff that you never noticed before. I am so happy that I will be able to change this story to Complete! :D**

**Thanks to those of you that stuck through since the beginning, and I hope that you will come back again for my other stories! I am deleting my Inuyasha ones, because those are just plain out stupid, and I am going to just go ahead and work on Twilight ones instead. I hope you don't mind that though.**


	17. Author's Note: Sequel?

**

* * *

**

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you all know that this has been a very fun time,  
and I hope that you will all be able to read this story more than once.  
I thought that it was just amazing, and I hope that you did too.

**Now, you might be wondering why I am updateing this finished story?  
It's because of the fact that... drum roll... the sequel is now up!  
I hope that you all read it and fall in love with it because that's my goal.**

**And I just wanted to tell you how much I loved doing this story,  
and thank you for passing 1000 hits per chapter.  
Most had more than 2000, so that was really cool for me.  
I've never had such a successful story.**

**Now go read the sequel!**

**-Twilight51545888-**

* * *


End file.
